Hidden within Shadow
by Fruity-writechic
Summary: After the end of their relationship 2 years ago, Shoaran recieves an unexepected trip that causes him to run into Sakura's arms once again. But an accident has left Sakura devasted. Will she ever tell him the truth, about who Cherry really is? RR SS
1. A dream is just a dream

Word from Fruity_writechic: Alright I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but it seemed interesting.

Read and I hope you enjoy the first Ch. Three weeks are left until school starts, and I figure that I have nothing better to do, than write a fanfiction.

So Read and PLZ. DON'T JUDGE TO HARSHLY!!!!!!

Suppi: Enough words Fruity let the poor reader's just read

Fruity_writechic: Shuddup Suppi, fine I will. Enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Dreams are just Dreams

"Hello?" Sakura, a teenager in the process of turning eighteen, was trapped within darkness. She couldn't see anything, yet the presence of something evil disturbed her soul, causing a shiver crawling down her spin.

"Loneliness," she whispered softly, as though not to awaken the spirit that haunted her. She knew this feeling all too well. It was the same feeling she felt during the Final Judgement over six years ago, when she Tomoyo, Meiling, and Shoaran all fought together. The thought of Shoaran, both caused her to smile and cry. 

She missed him deeply. 

"Oh, I wish he was here," she replied, finally aware of her location. But she knew better. He would never come back to her.

Not after that call two years ago, that would change everything between them. 

****

FLASHBACK

Ring* Ring*Ring*

University student Touyo, yells, " Hey squirt, pick up the God DAMN phone, I am busy"

Sakura, " ONICHAN!!!!!!!!!! Watch your language, and don't call me squirt,"

Touyo, who is know clearly frustrated from his term-papers, boasts, " I can swear if I want 

too and call you whatever I want,"

" Cya Squirt," he replied before slamming his door

" ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screams before tossing a pillow at his door, angry.

The answer machine immediately, clicks in.

" You have received one message from"

Shoaran's now masculine voice begins to speak, " Hey Sakura, I hope your Gaki brother doesn't hear this message, but I have to speak to you, it's really important. Sakura, if you're there please pick up."

Sakura urgently jumps towards the phone, eager to speak to Shoaran. 

" Hello? Shoaran, you still there," her voice filled with excitement.

"Hey Sakura," Sakura began tearing up with tears of happiness.

" Hey!! Baka, how come you never phoned, I was waiting 24-7 for your phone call,"

Shoaran began chuckling, " I've been busy,"

" I've really missed you, you know," Sakura whispered

" Yeah," Shoaran's voice was now serious filled with despair.

" What's wrong, Shoaran, did something happen?"

No reply

" Shoaran??"

Sakura heard him take a deep breath, and she knew that it wasn't a good sign. Sakura became afraid to breathe; worried that it somehow would deliver the terrible news that Shoaran would speak.

" Sakura," Shoaran took another breath " I can't speak to you anymore,"

" What do you mean," Sakura was desperately trying prevent her voice from shaking from the millions of tears that were pouring now.

" You see, Sakura, I am getting married," Shoaran's voice was small

" WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!! Since when??" Sakura's voice was so loud now that Touyo barged out his door

" What the hell? Squirt. I thought th…" Touyo stopped in mid-sentence after seeing his sister in pain.

" When? To who? Why? Did the council force you? What? Shoaran What? Please tell me it's not true," Sakura's face was soaked from all the tears.

"S.Sakura , I am so s.s.sorry,"

" Stammering bastard!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes filled with so much hatred that Touyo backed away in fear. " You didn't even have the balls to tell me this in person. You just cower behind that phone receiver,"

" Sakura I.."

" NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to see, or ever hear from you ever,"

"But S…"

"Bye Shoaran, hope you and your wife will be happy together," and with that Sakura slammed the receiver so hard, that the legs of the mini table it sat on snapped and fell apart. Much like her relationship with Shoaran.

A burst of wind, channelled through Sakura's magic, filled the house sending plates smashing to bits, and scattering everything. Touyo, was well aware of Sakura's abilities, but had no idea, that they were this extensive. The channelling wind came for a short time, and after, Sakura's dead eyes burst back to life, filled with tears. Slowly her anger transformed into sadness. Choking, she collapsed on the floor. With her arms dangling at her sides, she continued to cry. She cried for day's un-end. She cried even when Touyo, Fujitaki, Tomoyo, and all her friends offer her comfort. It took a year for her to recover from a broken heart, and even then she refused to date any of her pursuers.

****

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura shook her head, as she was brought back into reality. To her surprise, the darkness, ignited into scorching fire, that burnt her eyes. Her body immediately began to feel the heat, and it made her wish she were never born.

" It burns," she screamed, " please stop,"

Despite the fact that not a soul was seen in the fire, Sakura could hear their malicious laughter howl over the roar of the flames.

" STOPPPPPPPPPPP IT!!"

" Give up your power to the forces of darkness," the thundering voice echoed.

" NEVER!" Sakura felt tears trickle down her face.

"Then, you may as well kiss the fire," The fire enlarged, cause smoke to choke Sakura's lungs to gasp for air.

"With Power of My Star, Sakura Key RELEASE!" (I am not really sure what the words are so don't mind the mistake) Sakura's magic drained from her, and sure enough the fire ceased and the voice vanished, leaving Sakura with an unbearable pain on the right side of her face.

She turned to see all her friends running from her.

" Tomoyo, Meiling, Came back!" she winced at the pain on the right side of her face.

Everything became darkness once again, but emerging out of the darkness was Shoaran, who simply smiled before facing his back towards her.

"Shoaran, came back, I didn't mean those words. I am sorry," Sakura reached for him all in vain, as he slipped right through her.

"Shoaran," she called over and over again in the darkness.

"Yo Sakura," 

Sakura awoken to see a pair of beady eyes peering back at her.

"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

" Last day of School, I forgot," and at that she rushed like a speeding train out of her door.

" Ah Sakura!" Kero-chan called out 

Sakura managed to pop her head back into the room. 

" Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura gazed down at her PJ's 

Fruity_writechic: Well fans that 's what I have so far. I don't plan on writing if I don't receive reviews, not to sound selfish, but I see no point in writing, if nobody will read my fanfic.

Suppi: Well you heard the girl, READ + REVIEW

Fruity_writechic: See you in the next chapter


	2. Damn Exams , they always cause such trou...

Suppi: Hello, We're back! Hey Fruity tell them about… Fruity where are you.

Fruity_writechic: I am not writing anything

Suppi: Come on Fruity all your fans depend on you to write your next chapter.

Fruity: What fans

Suppi: Alright that's it, you better start writing and I mean now

Fruity: I have writer's block

Suppi: Get your ass back on that chair and type WOMEN

Fruity: Geez. Don't get a heart attack. I will

Suppi and Fruity: Introducing the next chapter.

Chapter Two

Damn Exams, they always cause so much trouble

" Bye Touyo, Bye Dad," Both turned only to see a blur rush past them.

" How much are you betting she's going to be late for her exams," Touyo had a smug look on his face.

" Now Touyo, its mean to bet on your sister," Fujitaki gave a stern look to Touyo, but soon that look melted into a smile ", But anyway, I am betting ten thousand yen, that she does make,"

Touyo's eyes widen in alarm, " Fine, Its your money," And with that both shook hands as part of the agreement.

Sakura arrived to school barely just barely on time, off by one minute.

" Now class please get ready to…" The teacher didn't have time to finish her sentence, since in came Sakura crashing into her with full force. When the teacher did have time to recover from the crash, her face was red and big as a tomato.

"MISS KINOMOTO!"

"Gomen, I had this dream and I kinda slept in.." The teacher slapped her head in disbelief.

" Fine, Just go to your desk."

" I am really sorry," But Sakura didn't have anytime to finish, since the angry teacher was already pointing towards her desk. Depressed Sakura hurriedly rushed towards her desk. 

Her face immediately lit up when she saw a long, silky purple haired girl, with soft delicate skin, wave slightly.

" Hey Tomoyo," she whispered.

"Shhhhh Miss Kinomoto, wouldn't want you to get in trouble again," Tomoyo teased sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

Sakura was taken back, " What about you Tomoyo, chatting during class. Tsk*Tsk*" Both eighteen year olds giggled happy with each others company.

" Now you have strictly 2 ½ hours to finish writing this exam. The test is on Math," Sakura's back straightened in alarm. She hated math, since she never was good at it. Not like Shoaran.

Tomoyo, could she sadness in Sakura's emerald eyes. 

" Sakura. Forget that piece of shit. He's history," Tomoyo whispered.

" And anyone caught cheating, giving eye contact, or even TALKING, will have their papers taken from them and automatically given a zero." The teacher eyed both Sakura and Tomoyo, as though warning them.

Both girls gulped.

" Alright, with that in mind you may begin, when you receive your papers," Quickly the teacher handout out the papers, that would determine what collage, university Sakura would be going to.

When Sakura received her paper, she stared directly at it, knowing that she would probably receive a descent mark. But her mind wasn't on the exam, or Shoaran, it was on what her dream was trying to tell her.

She just couldn't see it.

Outside in the courtyard, an evil presence lingers with the air, causing everything it touches to churn black.

After the exams, in the courtyard

" That was a killer exam, don't you think so?" Sakura turned to confront a long wavy chestnut haired girl.

" Rika, you grew your hair. It looks pretty, it won't be long before you attract some guys in collage."

Rika blushed "Yeah. I suppose, that if I can get a single word out in English."

"English?" Tomoyo joined the conversation

" Yeah, I am going to an American Collage. My father says they have excellent colleges over there and I might be able to get a job easier."

Naoko immediately rushed to her friend's side, " No Rika. Must thou part in such a terrible way? Thou must stay with Naoko, and familiar faces," 

The whole group cracked up with laughter.

" Naoko, should've never taken that Shakespeare course" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura

" I agree," 

" I FAILED, I AM TELLING YOU I FAILED," Sakura and Tomoyo, glanced to see a tall amber hair boy followed by a pig-tailed girl, who desperately was trying to shut him up.

" What do you know it's Takashi, and Chiharu." Noted Rika

" Shuddup Takashi, you didn't fail, so stop trying to get peoples sympathy," Chiharu clubbed him in the head.

"Oh how disappointing, what shall I tell my parents," Takashi stopped once he spotted Sakura, his favourite victim.

" Ah Sakura."

"Hello Takashi," Sakura smiled unaware what Takashi was planning in his head.

" Damn exams, don't you absolutely hate them?" Takashi asked

"Er. Well." Before Sakura had no chance to his question.

" Did you know that…"

Chiharu smacked her forward; " He's at it again,"

" That exams were officially invented by the dolphins," Sakura tilted her head slightly "Really?"

"Yes, It was believed that Dolphins would have tests, to see who would be the king of all Dolphins," Takashi reached his arms upward towards the sky. But only for a brief second, since Chiharu clubbed him again for the second time.

" Six years. Takashi. And I would think that you would have learned to stop telling people your fake stories," Chiharu screamed, that the whole school heard her.

"Who says that they're fake," chuckled Takashi.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh," A now angry Chiharu, drags Takashi away.

" Bye you two," Naoko waved

" It's still hard to believe that they have been dating for four years now," Rika smiled to herself, as she began to recall the moment when Chiharu, would be on Takashi for telling his tall tells.

"Rika," Naoko, shoved her elbow into Rika's waist.

"Ow! What?" Rika saw the melancholy look on Sakura's face, and remember Shoaran.

"Opps. I am so sorry Sakura, I wasn't thinking."

Sakura shook her head before smiling at her friend, " Hey don't worry about you guys, I am over him. I am happy for him."

Sakura managed to hide the second of pain from her eyes.

"I gotta go home, My dad expects me to help cook dinner,"

"O.K See you around then," Naoko was unsure that they had hurt Sakura's feelings.

"Bye!" Sakura called out, as she separated from the group

As she walked home, she was totally unaware, that she was being followed from a figure lurking within the shadows.

Suppi: WHAT!!! Please don't tell me that you are going to end your story like that 

Fruity: Relax, Suppi, the readers will find out what happens to Sakura in the next chapter.

Suppi: But. You can't leave it at a cliffhanger

Fruity: Why not, It's a device that causes the suspense grow, so the readers will want to find out what happens to Sakura

Suppi: Very well. But you promise me; it won't be too long before you write the next chapter.

Fruity: Fine I promise.

Suppi: Till then I am allowed to nag you about writing the next chapter

Fruity: WHATTTTTTTTT! That's not fair Suppi.


	3. The trouble between friends

Suppi: Fruity Keen You, when are u going to mention Shoaran, I wanna know why he dumped Sakura and Why in hell's name he got married to someone else.

Fruity: May I remind you that Patience is a virtue.

Suppi: You better mention him and now.

Fruity: Relax My hot-tempered friend.

Suppi: Humph

Fruity: Warning this is a long chapter

Chapter Three

The trouble that happens between friends.

Sakura was half way home when she felt an evil era that sent shivers up her spine.

" This presence…" 

" SAKURA!"

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura leapt two meters off the ground as a hand grasps her shoulder. 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was clenching her chest (notice I said chest, not breast) as she attempted to recover from the surprise, " Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, her violet eyes filled with both an apology and happiness.

" I was worried about you Sakura," Sakura turned her face away, ashamed. Tomoyo nodded sadly in understanding.

" You know there are other fish out at sea, why do you have to waste energy on one?" 

Sakura just stared out at the pillow clouds that lingered the baby blue sky. Slowly she walked, followed by Tomoyo, who continue let her live in her own world.

She'll never understand, Sakura thought, before she turned back to face Tomoyo.

She's such a good friend, and having to deprive her off talking about her love life, just because I have none, is so selfish of me. A tear trickled down Sakura's cheek.

Both friends wandered Tomeodo until they arrived at the Library. With the lights beaming, and silence, it seemed welcoming to any stranger.

Sakura chose to sit at the far back office for what she was about to tell Tomoyo.

But it took several minutes before Sakura finally broke the silence.

"Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo's eager violet eyes peered at her, Sakura was grateful that Tomoyo didn't happen to have her camera with her, it would have made things a lot more difficult for her to talk

Sakura took a deep breath "I am still in love with Shoaran,"

"But I thought.."

"You didn't think Tomoyo, you assumed," Tomoyo's eyes fell to the desk

" Sakura, this isn't healthy, you have to get over him. You have let him go from your heart,"

Sakura now leaning on the glass of the windowpane, continue to stare at the sky that now began to cloud up with dark clouds.

" I know," her breath was barely above a whisper. Tomoyo gazed unknowingly at Sakura, confused at what she was saying.

She continued " I know that he did get married, I know that he hurt me, I know that he must have children by now, I know that everyone of my friends hate him, even you,"

Tomoyo avoided Sakura's gaze, feeling guilty. What Sakura said was true. Everyone hated Shoaran. Obviously Touyo hated him from the beginning, and ever since that incident, he hated him even more, at the point, when he was willing to fly to China, and kick that Gaki's ass. Sakura wouldn't even hear of it though. She begged him not to do anything rash, and so Touyo listened. However when Tomoyo, heard of it she was shocked to the very core of her bone. She even called Meiling, who was even surprise with the announcement. 

****

FLASHBACK

Ring* Ring*

"Hello Meiling speaking," young women, with waist long amber straight hair, wearing a silky nightgown answered the phone.

"Hello??"

"Oh Meiling, did you hear," It was Tomoyo

"Hear what?" Meiling, became extremely worried, since Tomoyo, was practically stammering to get the words out.

"Shoaran's getting married,"

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" Meiling grabbed the attention of some the servants who were cleaning up the mess left from dinner.

Meiling blushed with embarrassment, before apologising and departing to her headquarters, with the cordlessphone.

" When did you hear this?" Meiling became concerned

"You mean they never told you?" Tomoyo replied

"No," Damn Bastard Shoaran, how could you do this to Sakura, Meiling couldn't help but think angrily

" That's odd. I thought that you being family you would have heard of this," 

"Well I've heard nothing about this arrangement," Meiling replied stubbornly.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm,"

"Tomoyo, I promise I talk to Shoaran about this. There's got to be a mistake. I mean he loves Sakura so much that he would die for her,"

"Okay. Thanks Meiling. I am really worried about Sakura, she's not eating or anything,"

"I will. Oh I am Sorry Tomoyo, I have to go. I got another call coming in."

"Okay bye, be sure to call back." Click*

Tomoyo hung up

****

END OF FLASHBACK

Stupid Meiling never called back, Tomoyo muttered under her breath. 

" What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo came back into reality "Oh nothing," but secretly she was cursing the whole Li clan within her mind, especially Shoaran, who would pay for what he did to her best friend.

Sakura spoke again, " But I can't help but love him,"

"WHATTTTTTTT!!" Tomoyo leapt from her chair, " Sakura are you crazy, he left you behind, he left you even when you waited for him to return. He abandoned you,"

"He must have had a reason,"

" GOD!! Sakura! Will you listen to yourself? Shoaran is married, and you are still hurting. And you say that you still love him."

Sakura finally lost her temper " Well I am sorry! I can't control how I feel,"

Tomoyo backed away into her chair, she heaved deeply, " Look Sakura" her voice was calm yet small " I hate to tell you this, but he's moved on. You knew that long distant relationships don't…"

"NO!!!" Sakura thrusted herself upward from her chair, disturbing the silence with the in library. 

"Sakura," Tomoyo's face was all red from embarrassment as the reader's faces gave her death glare.

" I know that Shoran's not like that. He must have had a reason," Sakura was shaking the entire table with rage. Not to mention letting her powers control her again. Tomoyo sunk-in deeper into her chair, she'd seen Sakura mad before, but never this mad.

" Sakura please calm down,"

Sakura's eyes became dead. " No, I won't! You have no idea how bad it is not to be with someone you love with all your heart,"

This triggered something in Tomoyo's heart, as she hung her head low, finally understanding the disturbance of emotions that Sakura was feeling.

"Yes I do," her voice cut through Sakura's 

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her best friend pull herself from the table and stormed out the nearest exit but before she left she said, "Sakura, the whole world just doesn't revolve around you, you know. For years I've stood behind you, ready to catch you when you fall, ready to support you in any decision you made, whether you'd be right or wrong. But Sakura I miss you. I miss the old you, and I can't stand the new you. Don't speak to me until you've learned that friends aren't something to be taken for gradient."

And with that she was gone

When she left, only then, did she notice the millions pair of eyes glaring evilly at her. She didn't speak but only rushed to catch up to Tomoyo

In opening the exit, Sakura discovered that it was already pouring with rain and the wind was blowing furiously. She gazed up at the sky, before closing her eyes.

"God, What have I done," and with that loneliness came back, causing her to continue standing in the rain, crying until no tears were left.

Tomoyo's heart pounded with sorrow, as did her eyes. Oh why did Sakura have to have everything, a good life, magic, the chance to love someone and who loved her back. Tomoyo walked slowly towards the penguin slide. Her body soaked from all the rain that had came from the storm.

So her friendship with Sakura was over, she thought. She began to choke on her own tears; everything seemed to be going against her. Even being caught in the storm, was a strike of bad luck. Little did she know that a dark figure stood behind her.

" Long time, no see Tomoyo Daidouji,"

Suppi: Whoa Long chapter

Fruity: Yeah well, sorry I did say exactly what happened to Shoaran

Suppi: So Sakura and Tomoyo had a big argument

Fruity: Yeah I figure, that friendship isn't always about sunshine, there has to be storms between them.

Suppi: Will they ever speak to each other again.

Fruity: You'll SEEEEEEEEE

Suppi: GRUMBLE


	4. Last time we spoke (has Shoaran in it)

Fruity: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suppi: Fruit what's up with you

Fruity: I am so excited 

Suppi: May I ask why:

Fruity: The next chapter is all about Shoaran

Suppi: What! The stop chatting with me and write.

Fruity: Alright Patience is a…

Suppi: Shut up with that saying

WARNING: ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER

Chapter Four

Last time we spoke

Shoaran awakened same as he did for the past two years, exhausted and suffering from headaches caused by hangovers. All caused by the same thing, the break-up between him and Sakura. The cause of the break up was still vivid, as though it was yesterday.

****

FLASHBACK

************************************************************************

"Shoaran," An Elderly man spoke

Shoaran stood tall, despite what was within the hands of the man.

" Do you know what these are?' The elderly man waved the pack of letters around, so Shoaran would see.

"Yes, Do you?" Shoaran asked smugged with himself, as the Elderly man's eye's widened with rage.

"Shoaran, you have been keeping contact with the Clow Card Mistress, do you not deny it."

"No, I don't deny it. As a matter of fact I am proud to be the boyfriend of Sakura and I am sure she is proud to be my girlfriend,"

The Elderly man stood with rage, revealing his beard which almost touch the ground "Shoaran, We the council, demand that you end your relationship with the Clow Card Mistress,"

Shoaran grumbled under his breath, the council refused to call Sakura by her rightful name no matter how many times he reminded them what it really was.

" I have no intentions to do that sir," And with that Shoaran turned to walk out the door, behind him he could still hear the bickering council members including the leader.

"Your family with disown you and you will have nothing," they called out

Shoaran, didn't care he continued on striding down the hallway. He didn't stop until he heard the thing he feared most in the entire world.

"We will kill the Clow Card Mistress, if you do not end your relationship with her,"

Shoaran stopped

The leader of the council smiled vilely, atlas Shoaran was under his mercy.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Master Li, You must get up," Wei called out to him, as he prepared his Master's attire for the day. He frowned seeing how bad shape his Master was in, but it wasn't something that he hadn't gotten used for the past two years.

****

"Grumble" Shoaran stubbornly remained in bed, but Wei knew better.

"Very Well Master, I shall have your sisters wake you up then," Upon hearing this Shoaran jumped out of bed, shuddering at the thought of his four annoying, but loveable sisters, drooping over him, as though he were a prize.

"That won't be necessary Wei," 

"Are you sure Master," and with that Wei smiled evilly "Your sisters would gladly give some company,"

Shoaran shot his old friend a death glare that would frighten anybody, but not Wei, who knew that it was simply Shoaran's way of scaring people. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny Wei?" Shoaran was really starting to get annoyed

"Nothing Master I…" Wei clutched the place were his heart was, stumbling slightly, he grabbed Shoaran's shoulder for support.

"Wei?" Shoaran's deep brown eye was filled with concern.

Wei however just shook his head, "It's nothing Master, go train yourself, you never know when the cards might start up trouble again,"

Shoaran grunted, "Wei you know as well as I do that Sakura never wants to see, or hear from me ever again," 

Shoaran began to approach the door, when Wei spoke again; "Can you blame her Master. Forgive me, but you did hurt her with that tall tell."

Shoaran considered that for a moment before walking out the door and into the hallway.

A look of disappointment filled Wei's face, "Good Luck Master, you will need it." And with that said he continued his daily routine, about the Li clan Mansion.

Shoaran entered the kitchen and was welcomed by the warming smile of his mother Yelan Li, "Hello my son, sleeping in today I see," as she inspected his appearance.

All Shoaran could do was run his hand through his dark chestnut hair, and shrugged as a reply. 

"The guys wanted to go out yesterday,"

"Oh" Yelan raised an eyebrow in questioning, "The guys? Or you wanted to go out yesterday,"

"We just had a couple of drinks yesterday, Mom, no big deal,"

Yelan stared at the countertop; "You came home drunk yesterday Shoaran, and a couple of servants had to assist you to your bedroom,"

Shoaran looked away from his mom in guilt, "I promise, I'll stop." 

Yelan sighed heavily before reaching up to her beloved son's face, and looking him straight in the eye, "You have got to get over her Shoaran."

Shoaran removed his mother's hands from his face. "I have," he lied

Yelan gave a look of disbelief "You know that isn't true,"

"I have to train. Mom," Shoaran made up any excuse to escape from this chat. He definitely didn't like where this conversation was going, it was simply causing him too much pain to bear. Kissing Yelan on the cheek, (I am not sure if that's a custom in China, but oh well) he left her in the kitchen, confused and worried, about the condition of her only son

Clang* Clank* Bang* 

In the courtyard of the Li Clan residence, Shoaran is busy distracting himself from the thought of her, by training his ass off.

Fuutie peers curiously, behind a tree, watching her younger brother training.

How long, is he going to keep doing this? She asked herself as she saw her brother accidentally cut himself with his sword. Being as stubborn as he his, he ignored the pain, and let the blood mix in with the sweat caused from so much extensive training. 

A cool gentle hand touches her shoulder and Fuutie turns to see a lovely Black haired Chinese girl smile at her.

"So how's my cousin doing,"

Fuutie managed to force a smile on her face, "I am fine Meiling," she quickly changed her gaze to Shoaran, "But he isn't,"

Meiling, sternly gazed at her ex-fiancée, she took a deep breath. 

"Doesn't that Baka, ever learn," she muttered

"What?" Meiling shook her head quickly realising that she had forgotten that Fuutie was there.

"Oh nothing," Meiling grinned assuredly at her extremely concerned cousin " You should go inside and help Ms. Li, I'll talk to Shoaran," 

Fuutie took her advice and skipped, uncertain, into the Mansion.

Meiling watch her. Once she was inside, Meiling raised her head with her pride, as she approached Shoaran. He however, chose not to pay any attention to her.

"Shoaran," Meiling began, but she was interrupted.

"Leave me alone Meiling," his voice was like ice.

Despite how much that hurt Meiling, she continued to speak, " Shoaran, your family is worried about you,"

"I don't want to have the same conversation that we had two years ago Meiling,"

***FLASHBACK***

The doorbell of the grand Li clan mansion rings about ten times before Wei finally answers the door.

"Meiling!" the elderly servant's eyes widen in amazement " What a surprise. Does any one in the family know were here,"

Meiling worried about being caught for the real reason she was really here, just grinned, "No. I decided to visit the good family."

Wei raised an eye at this " Oh is that so?"

"Yep," Meiling hurriedly stepped inside the house, before Wei could ask her anything else that she might regret answering. Wei eyed her suspiciously, as she observed the grand oak staircase leading to the upper quarters.

"Is Shoaran home?" she met with the mournful eyes of Wei. She tilt her head questionably

"He's retired to his headquarters," he finally answered, "but me…"

It was too late. Wei saw that she was already at the top of the staircase searching for Shoaran.

Meanwhile Shoaran was leaning against his windowpane, with a glass of Martini in his hands. He was busy gazing at the midnight sky; he didn't even notice Meiling entering.

"HEY EX-FIANCEE," she exclaimed, sending Shoaran falling towards the ground.

"Meiling, what are you doing here?" Shoaran grasp the side of his large bed for support

"It's more like why are you marrying someone else. Where's the bitch? I wanna met her." Meiling turned her head from side to side as though looking for the so-called "bitch" right then and there.

"Oh," Shoaran changed his gaze from her "that"

"That's right Shoaran," Meiling now had her hands on her hips

"Why are you marrying someone else?" She asked again

"Its none of your business who I am marrying," But Meiling persisted

"How could you do this to Sakura, I thought you loved her,"

When Shoaran failed to answer her question she continued with her accusations

"Lemme guess, you go about banging some other horror, behind Sakura's back, get her pregnant and decide that the most honourable thing to do is to marry her, I am I right. No Wait you got sick of Sakura and decided that you wanted to humiliate her. Well congratulations my EX, you've succeed," 

Shoaran had about as much as he could stand, " God dammit Meiling, would you let me speak," His outburst scared Meiling so much that she stumbled on the floor

"I love Sakura with all my heart. That's why I have to go along with this plan,"

Meiling became terrible confuse "Plan?"

Shoaran groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed, "Do you think I intended to hurt Sakura that much?"

Meiling gazed at the floor

"The council threatened to kill her, if I kept in contact with her."

Meiling gaped in horror "K..K..Kill Sakura?"

"I knew that Sakura would continue questioning me as to why we have to break up. Fuutie suggested the wedding. It practically killed her to suggest it, since she loved Sakura like a sister. But it's for her life."

"Gomen Shoaran. I had no idea,"

"The fake wedding is going to take place next week. The servants have already prepared the courtyard and mom is currently creating the bride."

"Creating the bride?"

Shoaran choked on his words, it hurt so much to finish but he did it anyway, "Xiefa advised to send the photo's to the council to convince them I am over Sakura. She also suggested sending them to Sakura, to break the relationship once and for all,"

Meiling didn't say anything; she just sat there trapped within her own world. 

He really did love Sakura, so much that he was willing to create a fake bride for one day, pretend to get married, to hurt her, and to save her life.

"Meiling?" Shoaran's eyes were filled with concern

After a minute Meiling came too, her eyes began to gather tears. 

"How can I help?" she managed to utter between the sobs.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Meiling gazed straight into Shoaran's eyes, unafraid, of the threatening look he gave her. She would not yield if he would strike her; she felt that the truth had to be said, no matter what.

"Shoaran," she began "That was two years ago, and you are still just as upset as you were on your supposed "wedding day". Your plan succeeds. Let's face it, Sakura hates your guts now. Get over it, before it destroys you and your family."

Shoaran continued ignoring her, making it clear that he didn't appreciate her company. Meiling threw her hand in the air in frustration. She stormed off muttering something about " a stubborn Baka"

Once she was gone, Shoaran ripped the wedding ring from his finger and hurled it as far as he could. He didn't care how expensive it was; it was only for show anyways. And with the remaining of his energy he struck the dummy he had been practising with, splitting it into millions of pieces.

As he approached the Mansion he saw Wei waiting for him.

"Wei, send one of the servants to fetch my wedding ring, I lost it somewhere,"

Suppi: Sniff* how sad Shoaran gave up his happiness with Sakura to save her.

Fruity: *Sobbing* I know

Suppi: How could you Fruity, are you making this story sad on purpose?

Fruity: You wanted to know what happened to Shoaran. Well know you know

Suppi: ERRRRR Well I guess its going to get happier right?

Fruity: Nope. 

Suppi: What! Fruity our readers will need like a tissue box when they read this story

Fruity: Hehehehe I am evil

Suppi: Rolling his eyes

Fruity: Just joking it'll get better. Or will it? Muhahahahhahha


	5. I miss your purple hair

Suppi: Atlas, I finally found out what happened with Shoaran

Fruity: Now don't use that as an excuse to stop reading my fanfic.

Suppi: What? You mean there's more.

Fruity: Well duh, there's still the plot, who the cloaked figure is, the opps, I better not give too much away

Suppi: Oh come on Fruity, honestly

Fruity: Did I mention that you're in this chapter

Suppi: What, then continue my friend

Fruity: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh

Suppi: You better have not ruined my reputation (shaking fist)

Chapter Five

I miss your purple hair

"Long time no see, Tomoyo Daidouji," the voice had taken her by surprise, that Tomoyo automatically striked the cloaked figure in shadow. The blow was so powerful that it caused her supposed attacker tumbling straight towards the slick, wet sidewalk. Trapped in fear, Tomoyo was a second from dashing straight towards a phone booth and calling the people, when she heard the poor guy groaning.

"Is that some way to greet an old friend," Tomoyo immediately recognised the person's voice.

"Eriol?" She took a step closer towards the figure, who gazed up at her, revealing his shappire eyes, and unforgettable navy blue hair. Tomoyo immediately covered her mouth in shock.

"Eriol-kun, Gomen, I didn't know,"

Eriol gracefully picked himself from the cement, "The fact that you slapped me, would suggest otherwise,"

Tomoyo turned her face away in embarrassment. Hitting her old elementary crush, was definitely a stroke of back luck. Inside she was beating up on herself.

Eriol just grinned, "It's alright Tomoyo, it is dark and I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that,"

This comment was enough to sustain what was left of Tomoyo's dignity, she nodded to Eriol in reply.

That's when Eriol saw it. Despair and pain was written all over Tomoyo's face, as she stood there in the pouring rain, getting more soaked by the second. Although his glasses were covered in rain drops, saw that Tomoyo's cold sticky long purple hair, and normally silky hair, revealed that Tomoyo had been sitting at the bottom of the Penguin Slide sobbing for quite a long time, for some apparent reason. God how he missed her purple hair.

Poor Tomoyo, his heart went out to her.

"Tomoyo, you're soaked to the bone, here," Eriol unselfishly gave her his ebony cloaked.

"No, Eriol I couldn't do that," Tomoyo tried to protest, but Eriol refused to let a lady freeze in the rain.

"I insist,"

"But what about you,"

"Oh just as long as I give a hand to a lady in need, that's enough for me,"

Tomoyo blushed at this, Eriol was always a gentleman, even to strangers, and too bad his heart was in it for another. Sadness and anger filled Tomoyo's heart.

"So," Eriol interrupted Tomoyo's train of thought, "Are we going to just stand here all night and talk."

Tomoyo, removed some of her sticky hair that had plastered itself to her face, "Oh sorry, Yes of course, my house is that way." She pointed towards the south end of the park

Eriol's eyes followed the direction she had pointed, "Yes, that would be a good option, but why go to your house, when mine is closer,"

Tomoyo shook her head mischievously, "Oh no Eriol,"

"Why? Is it because you've never been to my new house before,"

"No it's just that…"

"Then let's go,"

Tomoyo just shivered from the cold, she consented to his choice, since she really didn't want to catch a cold.

"So how's everyone doing?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo just looked away in reply.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Eriol didn't question any further and stared at the cloudy eyes above.

However, what both of them didn't know, was that they were being watched by a dark figure that hid high in the trees. It's eyes, clearly showed evil, for they burned red with flames from hell.

"Clow Reed. Sakura," it hissed above the wind. And with that it vanished amongst the night, never to be seen.

"Master!!!" A girl in about her early twenties, and maroon hair, answered the door of the great Hiiragizawa mansion. Eriol greeted her with a grin " Hello Nakuru,"

"Sooooooooooo, what did you bring me?"

"Honest Nakuru is your presents all you ever think about?" Another creature that resembled a bleak stuffed cat, with wings entered the entrance of the mansion.

"Of course Suppi, why else would our master go out when it's pouring rain?" Nakuru smirked mischievously

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. How many times have I told you not to all me Suppi, I am Spinel," Suppi's (I don't care, I am going to call him this) face began to boil with rage. Nakuru stuck her tongue out at him to annoy him even more.

"Yeah, and I am the Queen of Scots," she giggled

Eriol rolled his eyes in belief; "honestly you two stop bickering. I simply went out for a walk, and to my surprise I stumbled upon a treasure,"

Suppi stared at him in puzzlement.

"TREASURE!!!!!!!! OH GIVE ME!" squealed Nakuru

Eriol moved aside, revealing a now very soaked Tomoyo 

"Humph, It's only the purple haired girl," Nakuru folded her arms in disappointment, she had hoped for gold, clothing, anything that she could have put to use.

"Her name's Tomoyo," Eriol hated it when Nakuru behaved so selfishly, it was so embarrassing especially in front of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo on the otherhand was too busy, marvelled by the size of this gigantic mansion; she especially admired the colourful tapestries that hung on the marbled walls.

"Eriol your mansion is even bigger then mine," she remarked

"Well of course…"Nakuru mumbled underneath her breath.

Eriol wanted to kick himself hard, Nakuru was acting so greedy, he had to remember to punish her after Tomoyo left. "Nakuru, could you be so kind to lend Tomoyo some clothes?"

"What!"

This caused Suppi to chuckle evilly behind Nakuru's back. Yet Nakuru agreed, despite that she didn't want to share anything of hers with anyone.

"Mmmmm. Not this one, I am wearing it at the party tomorrow night,"

"Too expensive,"

"Too classy"

"You kidding, that's my favourite outfit,"

"That my casual clothes,"

"Ooo I'll need that tomorrow,"

Tomoyo glanced nervously at the pile of clothes that was beginning to consume on top of Nakuru's bed.

"Ah Nakuru,"

Nakuru, frustrated and clearly upset managed to dig herself from underneath the pile of clothes, "What?"

"Perhaps I should chose the clothes,"

Nakuru breathed a sigh of relief "Very Well I give up,"

Nakuru almost at once began regretting giving consent to Tomoyo to choose her own clothes. Flashbacks of the numerous awkward battle costumes of Sakura immediately began to flood her mind. She knew that Tomoyo had designed all those costumes, true she liked some, but she was still in doubt.

"How's this Nakuru?" Nakuru looked up to see Tomoyo dressed in a pair of jeans and a lovely white blouse that nicely showed her figure.

"I suppose," Nakuru, was thanking god inside, "It only cost me ten thousand yen,"

This remarked caused Tomoyo to collapse on the ground.

Meanwhile in the west wing of the mansion, within the fireplace chambers, Eriol and Suppi are deep within conversation. Suppi as usually sat on his favourite couch reading on of his classical books, while Eriol sat directly in front of the fire.

" Master are sure?" 

"I know Suppi, its dangerous but…" Eriol was unable to complete his sentence.

"May I come in?" Tomoyo's melodic voice filled the entire room with a sweet smelling aroma. Eriol turned to see Tomoyo and could help but blush at her beauty. But because it was so dark within the room, only Suppi could see this.

Seeing that his master was detained Suppi replied, "Sure Tomoyo you may enter,"

Tomoyo took several glances from side to side inspecting her surroundings; she came to sit on the couch, right side of Eriol. 

"Aghhhhhhhhhh, I think that this is were I'll take my leave, your love-sick looks that you have for each other is making me nauseous" and with that Suppi floated out of the room, repealed with disgust. 

Both of them turned bright crimson red. Silence followed, but it was Eriol who broke it.

"Tomoyo why were you outside in the rainstorm?" Tomoyo was disappointed to see that Eriol had become so serious again.

"Sakura and I had a major fight," Tomoyo paused recalling the scenes, that had occurred between hours ago

(Scene)

Sakura: You don't know what it is like to not be with someone you love with all your heart.

Tomoyo: Yes I do

(End of Scene)

Tomoyo turned away to hid the tears of Eriol, but it was too late. He'd already seen them, and now gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"Go on"

"I told her to get over Shoaran, that it was over between them. And she refused."

"My cute descendent broke up with Sakura?"

"Yes, he was planning to get engaged. God how I hated him for that. He deserted Sakura and caused her so much pain."

Eriol attempted to comfort Tomoyo, but with his own hatred for Shoaran beginning to grow; he found it practically impossible.

"And you hate Sakura?"

"No!" Tomoyo looked at Eriol in shock; "She's my greatest friend in the whole world, but I just…I just can't stand it anymore Eriol. She's not the same. She's beginning to tear herself away from everyone. I just…" Tomoyo broke out into sobs. Eriol hugged her, to help ease the pain.

"You have to make up with her, Tomoyo, she needs you, know more then ever,"

"I…just.. can't" Tomoyo managed to say between her snuffles.

Several minutes past before Tomoyo was able to stand, quietly she headed for the door, getting ready to depart for her home, since the rain had ceased.

"Tomoyo," Eriol gathered all the courage he had, as she turned around. "I missed you, and your purple hair," 

Tomoyo smiled, for once her eyes carried joy "I miss you too Eriol,"

With that said, she turned and headed for a rich, worried-sick mother, who awaited her daughters return.

Nothing,

Nothing,

Nothing, Sakura couldn't feel anything. The pain of stinging needles caused from the hail had ended. She slowly limped her way home. Her once shining emerald green eyes was now dark and dull. She had lost her only love and now she had lost the only friend who understood her, and her thoughts. The tears continued to spill, like a broken damn. 

Sakura knew that her father and brother would call a search party for her and how worried they must be; yet she didn't care. 

She didn't care if she got lost in the rain

She didn't care if she got sick,

She didn't care if she died,

She just wanted the pain to end,

Everything to end,

The fierce wind slapped her slick auburn hair in her face, almost blinding her. Sakura came close to giving up hope, when she saw it. Bright lights, that burnt like a star, outside the windows of her home.

"Home," she murmured. Sakura quickened her pace despite how much her body ached and begged for rest. When she finally reached the front door, she used the remaining effort she had left to ring the doorbell. Touyo greeted her

"There you are squirt dad and I were worried about you. Do you know how l…" Touyo's eyes widened in horror at the site of Sakura. God she looked like she's been drowned and beaten.

"Sakura, what happened?" Touyo questioned. 

Sakura looked up at her older brother, the same brother who had vowed to protect and help her through her sufferings. Her lips formed a smile filled with gratitude.

"Touya," she whispered, before her world became absolutely black.

Suppi: Hey I said not to make me sound so mean

Fruity: Come on Suppi, you know that you act like that

Suppi: Meh! At least I was mentioned. Oh yeah Fruity what was that thing hiding in the tree's at Penguin park

Fruity: That's for me to know and you to find out

Suppi: Grumble* At least tell me when Sakura and Shoaran get to see each other. So far I've heard about a Tomoyo and Eriol romance going on. But what about Shoaran and Sakura

Fruity: You can ask but I have no intentions of answering.

Suppi: Why you…. 


	6. Save a tiger's soul, I got to save our l...

Suppi: Well now what, Sakura's sick I guess

Fruity: Shut up, you're spoiling it for the fans

Suppi: Well sorry Fruity

Fruity: Just stop talking, I have a feeling that this Ch. is going to be very long

Suppi: Muttering

Chapter Six

Save a tiger's soul, I got to save our lives

The doctor softly touched Sakura's forehead, only to recoil from it, "This poor girl is boiling, she's way over the 37 degrees Celsius point" he remarked.

Fujitaki nodded sadly, "Is there anything that we can do?"

The doctor's mouth formed a frown, "I suppose I could give you some medication that could slow down the virus. But as for the rest it's up to her,"

All three stared at the now sleeping Sakura, who was drifting in and out of conscience in her bed. Beside her, a stuffed teddy bear with angel wings, which had belonged to Sakura for eight years now, laid.

Touya was cursing under his breath; "Damn you Baka, just had to get yourself sick didn't you?" this was his way of showing his concern.

Fujitaki accompanied the doctor to the door, " Mr. Kinomoto, make sure that Sakura receives a lot of fluid and remains within her bed until I give the finally okay."

After the doctor left, Fujitaki entered the kitchen to find Touya with clenched fist slammed on the table.

"Why does Sakura have to cause so much fucking trouble?" he yelled

"Shhhhhhhhh. Touya your sister is sleeping," Fujitaki had already gotten used to Touya's constant swearing.

"Why? Huh, Why?" 

"Sakura has been have a hard two years."

"So have I, but you don't see me going of trying to kill myself in the rain." Fujitaki was about to silence him but Touya continued, "And what about Tomoyo, she's Sakura's friend, why in hell's name isn't she her."

"She's not home Touya,"

Touya picked up a chair and hurled it across the room, "Why does Sakura have to be always suffering its unfair."

"That's not for us to decide." Fujitaki whispered. Touya saw that Fujitaki was suffering as much as he and managed to cool down a little. 

The coughing of Sakura could be heard, " I better give her some water," Fujitaki took his leave.

It took about a full month for Sakura to regain her old strength, and despite her constant complaints of being allowed some fresh air and to move freely again; Fujitaki and Touya gave her a straight answer.

"NO!"

"Why not Dad, come on I am strong, I can move now." 

"The doctor hasn't given the okay yet." 

Sakura pouted "I am like a caged bird," 

"Well, you should've thought about that before you went and got yourself sick Squirt,"

"Shuddup," cracked Sakura, causing both the guys to laugh. 

Now, Sakura strolled at a snails-pace towards the kitchen, the lack of leg activity, had left her legs feeling like noodles and unstable. Touya assisted her. "You know you could walk a little bit faster,"

"Relax Touya, I haven't been walking for a month, I want to absorb all of this."

For the first time in a month, the whole family finally ate dinner together, some (ahem) more hungry then others. Touya gazed in disbelief as Sakura gulped down, on course meal after another.

"She's eating just like Yukito," 

"Sh! Touya," scolded Fujitaki, "she needs this food to regain energy."

Sakura didn't care, her belly begged for all the food, and she would've ate the whole table, if it weren't for her father, actually thinking that she was eating too much.

"Father. Has Tomoyo called lately." Touya stared at Fujitaki nervously, clenching his fists underneath the table. 

"No. Sorry Sakura."

Disappointed, Sakura glared at the table, " Of course," she murmured.

"Well!" she leapt out of her chair startling Touya with her quick change in mood, "Supper was great dad, thanks. I need to go to my room."

"Did you bring me the pudding?" The stuffed toy came back to life. Mumbling Sakura pulled the chocolate pudding out from behind her.

"Here Kero," Kero greedily began to devour his favourite desert. Sakura stared, scared by his appetite, just as Touya was with hers.

"Kero, I think that you should eat slower."

"Well," Kero spoke between the bites and swallowing, "with you being sick for a month and all, I had no chances of receiving my nutrition's,"

"Nutrition's I bet!" muttered Sakura underneath her breath

"The only time I was able to get food, was when both your father and Touya left the house, which was practically never since they were nursing you."

"This," Kero pointed his spoon evilly towards Sakura, "Is all your fault,"

Sakura backed away in fear "Jeez Kero-chan I am sorry,"

Kero's mood lit up, "that's alright," and he went back to devouring.

Several weeks later and Sakura still hasn't heard from Tomoyo.

"Touya, could you turn on the TV for me?"

"No way squirt, do it yourself," Touya raised his hands in protest. Everything was back to normal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Baka it's right beside you," Touya was really pushing Sakura's patience. It didn't matter though; Touya made it clear that he wasn't going to lift a single finger. Grumbling Sakura stomped her way to the TV and switched it onto the news channel. The same broadcaster for the past ten years once again was located somewhere in Tomeoda delivering daily news to the citizens. Hurriedly gulping down her noodle soup, Sakura paid no attention to the broadcaster until,

"I am here at was once a carnival,"

Sakura automatically dismissed the broadcaster. She didn't want to hear any reminders of Shoaran or Tomoyo. She came close to switching the channel when the broadcaster spoke again.

"Only hours again, this was once a happy and joyful place filled with laughter of parents, children, teenagers and people all ages. But now is a desolate area, abandoned by all its people, and all for one reason, " Sakura intensively listened, the situation sounded very suspicious to her,

"It was only ten minutes again, when all the rides took aflame, causing very serious hazards. Fortunately the flames hurt nobody. However a girl the age of eighteen with long purple hair has been taken hostage by what appears to be a crazed man covered in black, who's motivates are yet unclear. Although the name of the man hasn't been confirmed, sources tell me that the girl is Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the owner of a major corporation," 

Sakura gasped in horror and backed away from the TV, causing her to tumble on one once of table chairs. Despite the pain that was all over her body, all she could think of was Tomoyo.

"Hey squirt are you okay? I thought I heard someone fall,"

Touya came into the kitchen only to discover it completely empty.

"Sakura?"

"Tomoyo," Sakura heaved deeply as she sprinted at ballet train-speed towards Eriol's amusement park. Fear gripped her heart tightly thinking about Tomoyo. Coughing, as she ran caused her great pain in her throat, seeing as it is she never could fully recover from that illness. The ground no long was clear; everything became distorted through Sakura's eyes, which disrupted her running. It was all a blur. Yet she withstood the difficulty she wasn't about to let her friend die, not now, yet. The park grand Ferris wheel came into view, Sakura had reached her destination.

Tomoyo cried, all around her were mirrors, all designed for the talent of confusion. Right in front of her a man holding a knife, threatened her with her life. She couldn't understand it, a minute ago she was walking in broad day light babysitting, the Hikuru's children, when she saw the Ferris wheel take aflame. Screams were everywhere, everything was a complete disaster, and somewhere she lost site of the children. Running for cover in the crazy house of mirrors, Tomoyo lost her way, and now she was being used as a hostage, for what? She had no idea.

Sakura sneaked in by the south side of the park, police were all over the grounds rushing everywhere to find Tomoyo. Sakura knew that they would never reach her in time. She had no choice but to find her herself. For five minutes, she sneaked about the grounds, running to close calls several times; she was about to go to the north end of the park, when the crazy house of mirror caught her eye. An evil ara surrounded all of it. Heedlessly she runs towards it. 

"Tomoyo!"

"Please I don't know what you want," pleaded Tomoyo

"Sakura…" the figure hissed. Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, he was after Sakura

"I ..I am not Sakura," 

The figure screeched so load that it came close to shuttering Tomoyo's ears, Tomoyo watched in horror, as the figures knife transformed into a sword. He was going to be heading her. Tomoyo closed her eyes waiting for the blow to happen, but it never came.

"Tomoyo," Tomoyo turned to see a pair of emerald eyes heading towards her.

"Sakura," Sakura immediately grabbed her hand and darted out the nearest exit. Tomoyo shuddered at how cold Sakura's hands had become.

"Sakura, I am so sorry."

"It's alright Tomoyo, it was my fault, I should've opened up to you more." Tomoyo's eyes were filled with tears, as she hugged her dear friend for the first time in a month.

"Right now we have to find a way out of here," Sakura whispered

Tomoyo nodded, and off they went, two girls wondering within the dark, as a shadow hunted for them. 

Five minutes past when they found themselves at the point where they had started. 

"Sakura," Tomoyo's gripped tightened and Sakura knew why. Before them was the cloaked figure, "Sakura. Clow.." it hissed.

Screaming for help Tomoyo and Sakura sprinted out the other way, where a bright light came into view.

"It's the exit," Tomoyo never felt so happy in her life. However the figure wasn't going to let it happen, a flash of lightening emerged from his sword and striked the foundation above the exit. Sakura saw this.

"Stupid bastard, he's going to make the exit collapsed." Tomoyo glanced back at Sakura, as she ran, and judging by Sakura's eyes she knew what she was going to do. 

"Sakura.. you can't" But it was already too late, since Sakura had already shoved Tomoyo out the exit.

Falling on the ground, Tomoyo's gaze met up with the exit, which she had emerged from, and watched in horror as it caved in, leaving Sakura trapped with that psychopath. 

"Oh Tomoyo, thank god," Eriol came rushing to hug her.

Tomoyo saw immediately that Eriol had used a powerful sleeping spell on all the police members , who now where snoring away on the cement streets..

"Eriol, Sakura's trapped in there with him." Tomoyo cried on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol was followed by Suppi, Rubi, Kero and Yue.

"So our card mistress is trapped within there?" Yue's voice was covered with concern

Tomoyo nodded her head, while Kero continued to stare at the caved exit.

"I wish you luck, my half-daughter," Eriol whispered. There was nothing that he could do to help her. It was up to Sakura's strength to guide her.

Suppi: Just great another cliff hanger

Fruity: hehehehehe

Suppi: And why did you mention Kero, I am so much cooler

Fruity: I had to

Suppi: No one forced you

Fruity: I wanted to

Suppi: What? TRAITOR! 


	7. Battle of Fire

Suppi: So, Fruity

Fruity: Yeah

Suppi: You have finally updated the story right

Fruity: Well why else would I be typing this chapter.

Suppi: You are really the prettiest girl in the world

Fruity: What do you want Suppi

Suppi: Just to know how this story ends

Fruity: Read my lips NO!

Suppi: WHY?

Fruity: Sigh

Chapter Seven

Battle of Fire and I am praying that you don't burn out

Sakura's eyes watched, as the light before her gave in, eventually trapping her within complete darkness. Despite how close death was, she couldn't help but smile. Tomoyo was safe and that had more value to her then anything else in the world, even her life.

However the cloaked figure still remained stationery behind her. Sakura refused to run no not this time; she would fight and destroy him.

" I don't know who you are, but I am not going to fear you," Sakura reached for her star key. Memories, of previous fights and now broken friendships exploded within her mind.

***FLASHBACK***

"You know Li-kun, I don't want to compete with you or anything," Shoaran's face showed surprise and shock

"Well that's good, cuz there's nothing that you can't beat me in," once again snubbed her, yet Sakura knew deep inside that Shoaran wasn't that cruel

"Good night Li-kun,"

***ANOTHER FLASHBACK***

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sakura you look so kawaii in my outfit," As usually Tomoyo was catching everyside of Sakura, who was wearing her fairy battle costume. Sakura looked down at her attire. She was as yellow as the sun; not to mention wearing a tutu and fairy wings. So she was going to fight time card in this.

"TOMOYO," Sakura moaned sheepishly, thinking that Tomoyo must have had lost control when she designed the costume. 

***ANOTHER FLASHBACK***

"Is it cloud?" Sakura was unable to think clearly, and she came close to falling completely when Meiling caught her from behind. 

"Thank you Meiling," 

" Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Meiling supported Sakura's arms as Sakura attempted to raise her staff.

"You can do it," reassured Meiling.

***END OF FLASHBACKS***

" KEY WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS SHOW YOUR TRUE, BY THE POWER OF MY STAR, I SAKURA COMMAND YOU REALEASE THE SEAL!!"

Her key urgently began to glow, lighting up the entire hallway, revealing the shadow's true nature. It was hideous, eye's of fire, and horns of the devil, while its body was coated with flaring flames of fire.

"A demon," Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the truth before her. 

__

How on earth am I going to defeat this thing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several minutes had past, ever since the collapsing of the exit and Tomoyo couldn't stop herself from weeping. Eriol was trying his best to console her, by offering her words of comfort. Yue, Rubi, Kero, and Suppi all gathered in a group huddle, pondering how they could break Sakura free of the Crazy mirror house. The barrier of negative energy was so strong, that not even Eriol could even break it.

"Sakura," Tomoyo grieved 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. She'll be alright." 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura shielded her eyes from the heat. Everything gradually began melting away, until it was just her and the demon. 

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened as she realised that she had been her before. It was the same location as her dreams. Remembering the loneliness she felt that day, Sakura began to be afraid of her nemesis.

An ebony shadow crawled and seeped in through the walls, bringing with it millions of cackles which sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

"Stop hiding, beast, I know what you are," Sakura's voice buried out the cackles. Determination filled her eyes as she stared at the demon before her.

"Very well fool," a rumbling voice emerged out of the cloak, and surely enough the demon threw the cloak aside. Sakura recoiled from the site; the creature's face was far to ugly for words, while stony scales covered all of its back. Its piercing eyes cut straight through Sakura's soul, as though it could see and read all that met with its gaze. Too distracted Sakura was unable to dodge a burst of flame, from the demon hands. Instinctively she covered her eye's to avoid being blinded. It was a trick though, the demon lunged for her, kicking her hard in the stomach. Smashing into one of the mirrors, Sakura could feel the shattered glass pierce into her flesh. She screamed in agony.

The demon smirked at the sight of this. He thrashed himself towards her again. Seeing this Sakura managed to jump out of the way, the demon crashed into the wall. 

Sakura heaved herself off the floor, hoping that this would be the end of the battle. She was wrong; the demon came forth, undamaged or hurt. 

"FLAMES OF HELL ATTACK," scorching flames surrounded Sakura, preventing any escape.

"WATER! COME FORTH!" Sakura unleashed water that quickly took away the flames. 

Once again Sakura met face to face with the demon. Her auburn hair stuck to her face, like glue, while beads of sweat dripped down her face. Emerald eye's burning with courage and strength. Despite the fact that her shirt was covered with deep red blood, her blood, she gave a look that said, "Is that all you got,"

For the first time the demon's face became filled with rage, he had hoped that she would be dead by now, but he had underestimated her strength. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he pointed his sword towards her, releasing even more flame then the past two times. The vines of flame, wrapped around Sakura. This, Sakura didn't anticipate. She heard it, the same malicious laughter from her dream, echoing within the hallway.

"STOP IT!" She screamed. The vines however tightened even more, digging into her skin. Blood oozed everywhere.

"Give up your power to the forces of darkness," the thundering voice called over the roaring flames

" NEVER!" Sakura felt tears trickle down her face from all the excruciating pain all over her body. The demon tilted his head slightly, with a large grin on his horrible face

"Then, you may as well kiss the fire," The fire enlarged, cause smoke to choke Sakura's lungs to gasp for air. It covered all of Sakura's body.

Sakura felt all her faith drain from her, when she remembered the words that Shoaran once said to her. 

__

Even if I fall asleep, I will always now that you will awake me.

Sakura smiled softly, as she felt the light rise from her heart as her eyes remain closed. 

__

It's not possible. 

How do you know till you actually give it a try.

The answer was clear as crystal.

"IN THE NAME OF MY STAR, I CALL UPON LIGHTENING, WIND, LIGHT, AND FIRE, TO CAME TO MY AID, RELEASE!!!!!!!"

The demon drew back in panic; "It's not possible,"

Sakura's eye's opened, as a magically, warm, pink glow grew around her. The darkness beginning to fade, and all four powerful cards spun briskly before her. They had heard their master's cry for help and now were coming to her aid.

All four spirits united into one Great Spirit, with a power equivalent, to ten tsunami's crashing onto a rocky shore. The great band was impossible to defeat. The demon, turned to flee, but couldn't since a powerful magically shield blocked every exit.

"What's the matter?" Sakura's voice rose above all the commotion. A high wind swivelled around her, causing her hair to move freely and shattering all the mirrors. 

The demon's wrath increased, he attempted to strike her with any remaining strength he had left, all in vain, nothing could touch her, she was protected by the power of her own star.

Sakura raised her staff towards the ceiling, "RELEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Great Spirit flew past her, at the speed of light, with the power of four grand star cards. Sakura could feel all the energy draining from her. She was already weak from her injury, yet she told herself that she wouldn't give up, until she saw this being of evil die before her.

"ATTACK!" All four combined spirits hurled themselves towards the demon, crushing, burning, striking, it with anything that they had. A bright light, that blinded everything, was created.

"What's that?" Rubi glared nervously at the building, Sakura was trapped in. Powerful rays of yellow, white, silver, and red spilled out of the cracks of the building. A powerful voice could be heard from within.

"Sakura," Tomoyo's eyes widened in alarm, as the thought of her friend's well being entered her mind. Eriol squinted in attempt to see what exactly was going on.

"Oh my god, she's released four cards all at one time," All six, watched, filled with anxiety.

Sakura could feel her power diminishing, but she knew that the creature wasn't yet dead.

"Please," she pleaded, "Cards help me defeat him, don't die out on me,"

The cards instantly heard her, and granted her wish. All four spirits reunited once more, gathering all their remaining strength from their master, preparing for the last strike.

"NOW!" Sakura screamed

All four hurled towards the demon. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the demons cry shattered the remain mirrors that had been left standing. The collision created an incredible quake. Sakura immediately felt the concrete beneath her give way, yet somehow managed to keep afloat.

She came close to defeating the creature, but the demon, wouldn't have it. Determined to have the last laugh, it sent a blasting flame, before it faded away into darkness. Unaware of the intentions of the demon, Sakura was totally unprepared for the fireball that came hurling towards her. The era of the demon vanished, but an unbearable pain was left on the right side of Sakura's face. 

Sakura's staff transpired back into a key, while the whole building cracked. Sakura looked at the ceiling, grasping her face. The weakened building was going to topple, and she was right in its path.

"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo gripped so tightly to Eriol's arm that it began to turn red. 

Eriol didn't notice, cause he too was captivated by the building, that was crumbling before his eyes.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered

All of them watch helplessly, as the building fell towards the ground, and in so doing was robbing Sakura's life. 

Suppi: Another cliffhanger Fruity

Fruity: What?

Suppi: How could you be so mean to Sakura, don't tell me she dies

Fruity: You'll just have to read the next chap. Now won't you

Suppi: When is she going to met Shoaran

Fruity: Fine I'll tell you

Suppi: Ya ya

Fruity: Two chapters from now

Suppi: grumble.


	8. Waiting for a sign

Suppi: Fruity where are you

Fruity: Panting came up with a bunch of papers

Suppi: What is that?

Fruity: My new plans for my next chapter

Suppi: Is all that necessary.

Fruity: Well duh* I mean this is going to be a long chapter

Suppi: Groan another long chapter

Fruity: Smiling. Yep the longest chapter ever!!!!

Suppi: Are you trying to kill my eyes?

Chapter Eight

Waiting for a sign

Shoaran was busy in the middle of one of those boring meetings with the council, when he felt it. A deep pain within his chest, as though a part of him was being torn apart. Involuntary, he flinched; it felt as though his entire body was on fire.

"Are you alright Master Li?" One of the council members asked as he saw Shoaran's reaction.

"Yes. I am fine," his voice was icy as his stare; he hated every one of them and vowed never to ever forgive them.

However his mind was focussed on the sudden pain within his heart, the only way he could have felt it was if someone close to him was suffering in some way.

Yet he knew that there was no one who he cared about deeply who was suffering. 

His mother, sisters, and Meiling were safe at home.

No…

It wasn't them who were suffering, it was someone else.

Shoaran's eye's widened in alarm; unintentionally he leapt out of his chair, and dashed out of the meeting chamber.

__

Sakura

Police were at the destruction site almost immediately. The remains of what was once the crazy house of mirrors, now laid shattered and smoked on the floor. Tomoyo's face held no feeling, for there was too many emotions she was feeling to be shown in one reaction.

Despair,

Fear,

Anger,

Love,

Sadness,

Everyone who had saw it fall felt all of these things. Eriol embraced Tomoyo tightly as though he felt that if he didn't hold onto Tomoyo, she too, like Sakura, would drift off into space. A single tear dripped down Yue's face, while Rubi for the first time was speechless. Suppi and Kero, just stared, still unable to comprehend how this could have happened. After a while, police were able to recover Sakura's body; it was barely able beyond recognition. Half her face was scarred by what appeared to be a burn, blood was everywhere, and she must have broken at least two bones. Tomoyo screamed at the site of her, not the scream of fear, but the one that was filled with grief.

"She's still alive," one of the paramedics announced.

Tomoyo looked up hopeful from Eriol's shoulder, while they rushed her best friend to hospital, where perhaps if lucky they could save her life.

Eriol hated hospitals, apart from the smell, it always had an errie feeling; hospitals afterall were places where some people died in. He shivered coldly as he caught a glimpse of a stony spirit floating through the walls. Only he and Shoaran had this gift, and it was a gift that he wouldn't share with anyone. Eriol changed his view to Tomoyo, whose eyes were red, clearly from the extensive crying she'd done.

"SAKURA!" Yuki and Rubi's head turned in the direction where the voice had come from. Touya rushed out of the elevator to greet Yuki, while ignoring Rubi. Pouting, Rubi stomped off angrily. 

"Oh Mr. Kinomoto," Tomoyo had never seen Fujitaki so worn out with worry. Eriol gazed curiously at his other half.

The doctor finally approached the group, who had yearned for news of Sakura. He sighed, "The good news is that Sakura has had very little injuries as what was expected, only a broken leg, and three rib cages. She isn't going to die,"

Touya, who had been holding his breath, let it all out, relieved.

The doctor managed to force a smile. "However her face I am afraid, her face is scarred permanently. I could talk to you about considering plastic surgery, for her treatment, but I am afraid that the scar is beyond our science."

Tomoyo gasped _Not Sakura's face; it was one of her finer physical features points_

Touya looked away ashamed " How's Sakura going to handle this."

Fujitaki's face was blank, "Doctor, could we perhaps see her,"

"Why sure,"

The group was about to head down the hall for room G-91 when the doctor spoke

"Oh yes,"

The group turned around 

"Do any of you happen to know exactly what happened in the amusement park,"

Eriol, Tomoyo, Yuki and Rubi sadly shook their head. Who would've believed that a demon had burnt Sakura's face?

"Sakura!" Tomoyo rushed towards Sakura's side. Fujitaki gazed sorrowful at this daughter who was sleeping like an angel on a soft hospital bed. He gazed at the table beside her, where he placed a vase filled with Cherry Blossoms.

"Sweet like your name," he replied in a paternal tone, as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

Touya held her hand while gazing pitifully at her face, which was covered by a gigantic patch on the right side.

" You know squirt if anyone's tells you that you're ugly, you tell me and I'll just beat them to a pulp. You got that."

He got no response from Sakura, just the rhythmic steady beating of her breathing and beeping on the heart monitor. 

Eriol, stared regrettably at Sakura, secretly he was having a mind-conversation with Suppi and Rubi

__

"Rubi," 

Rubi tore her gaze from Sakura to her master

"Have you found out who did this," Eriol's voice was filled with revenge. Nobody ever hurt his dear friend and half daughter.

"Sorry Master,"

Suppi jumped into the conversation, despite the fact that he was hiding in Nakuru's bag with Kero

"Master Eriol, I believe that this is the work of Bardon,"

"The demon?" Rubi's eyes widened

"Are you sure?" Eriol questioned, still unable to believe that Sakura defeated Bardon alone.

"Yes, the aura that was engulfing the building, surely belonged to him."

"But Bardon is powerful, we can't be sure that he's gone. He could be hiding somewhere you know." Rubi remarked

"Perhaps, but I've sensed nothing," Eriol replied.

"Eriol," Tomoyo disrupted Eriol's chain connection, " Do know if Sakura will be alright,"

Eriol glanced once again at Sakura, he smiled at Tomoyo, and "I assure you sweets that she's going to make it She has a strong and determined spirit."

Tomoyo sighed; she just had to take Eriol's word for it.

Sakura's beloved eyes remained shut for a week to come. Numerous visitors came to see how she was doing, but because of hospital policy only certain people were permitted to see at a time. That didn't stop the millions of flowers from being stacked up at her sill.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it smells like a garden in here" Touya pinched his nose at the strong aroma. Fujitaki chuckled slightly

"*Sigh* your sister looks like an angel lying there," Touya stopped complaining and watched his father, " she kind of reminds me of your mother when she came to hospital to deliver Sakura,"

Touya's lips were firm "she's going to make it dad, the doctor said so,"

"Yes, but she's been getting hurt a lot lately. If there was only a way I could protect her."

"Dad she's a growing up, she has to learn," 

"How am I going to tell her about her face?" Fujitaki questioned Touya, who looked away in reply.

It's all so far

Sakura woke to the bright rays sipping in through her large window. All the colours of the rainbow were everywhere, in the room. Her eye's immediately met with the millions of flowers gathered around her room, not to mention the wonderful smell that spread around her room. It reminded her of how her mother would put on perfume, just before a photo shoot. She smiled one of her famous smiles as soon as her eyes set on her father's face. Both Touya and her dad were sleeping, each of their heads lay opposite of each other on her bed. She watched as Touya stirred in his sleep,

"Time to wake up Baka," she whispered in his ear. Touya's eyes flickered open.

"Sakura!" his hug caught her by surprise, but she hugged him back. Fujitaki did the same thing, tears of happiness was filled his eyes.

"We never thought you'd wake up," Fujitaki was beginning to tear up. Sakura smiled gingerly

"It's fine dad, I am okay," Touya turned his face away from Sakura, catching her attention.

"What's wrong Touya?" her lips formed a serious line.

Fujitaki continued to be silent

"Did something happen to me when I was battling?"

None of them bothered to reply. Persistently Sakura collected her crutches and attempted to move to the bathroom.

"Hey, where's the mirror?" her voice called out of the bathroom

"I had the nurses remove it," Fujitaki replied.

"Why?" Sakura was now switching her gaze back and forth from Fujitaki to Touya and back to Fujitaki. "What happened to me?"

Fujitaki just took a deep breath, as Touya prepared to answer her, "Sakura, here" and with that he handed her a small hand mirror.

Sakura accepted it with her hands shaking; she had a bad feeling about this. 

"Gasp," Sakura accidentally dropped the mirror, sending it shattering on the floor. Gently she placed a hand on the right side of her face, where the terrible scar resided in. One bead of water dripped from her eyes then two, then before she knew it; she was crying a water dam.

Sakura didn't bother to ask how it happened, since she knew very well. The demon had hurled a fireball, directly towards her face. Caught by surprise, Sakura only had time to turn her head to the left, leaving the right side of her face exposed to the flames of hatred. What was left? A deep scar, which couldn't be healed by science since it was made by magic. A forced smile reached Sakura's mouth,

"Well. What do know," her eyes fell to the ground, " Guys how about one of you get me food, I am awfully hungry."

Touya stared unsure at Fujitaki who just nodded in reply. "You heard the girl Touya, get her something to eat."

Fujitaki and Touya finally went home, when Sakura finally convinced them that she would be perfectly fine.

Later that day, Tomoyo came to visit, only to finding Sakura staring gloomily out her hospital room window. One by one Sakura counted each of the different cars that entered and left the massive hospital parking lot. She felt absolute miserable.

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo laid down her bag on the floor, and approached Sakura,

"Hey!"

"Hey," Sakura's voice was toneless. Tomoyo's lips formed a straight line, how to cheer up her friend.

"You know Sakura," and with that Tomoyo began to sing, (the tune is the same as Sara, Sara) "When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother what would I be, Would I be clumsy, would I be weird, here's what she said to me, Eh Sara, Sara, stop asking me such stupid questions, the futures not our too see, so leave me alone, you pain."

Sakura bursted out laughing, at that very minute, nearly forgetting completely about her scar. 

"Oh Tomoyo, you know what exactly to do to cheer me up," Sakura embraced her beloved friend. Secretly Tomoyo was relieved that she could ease some of Sakura's pain, but it wouldn't heal what had already been done. The scar was there, and there it would remain.

As though reading her thoughts, Sakura began to be filled with despair, "Tomoyo," Sakura didn't finish, since Tomoyo knew all too well what she was going to say.

Tomoyo stayed with Sakura for a several more hours, each was forgetting about their current situations. Tomoyo described every detail, of her newfound relationship with Eriol, causing Sakura to squeal with delight. However, like most things it didn't last forever, and soon Sakura became self-conscience about her scar. She would listen to Tomoyo ramble on about her life, yet her mind was focussed on something else. Tomoyo could see this.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes met up with Tomoyo's concerned gaze

"I am just tired, Tomoyo," she lied. Tomoyo smiled sweetly in understanding, 

"Alright, I'll visit you tomorrow then, okay?" Sakura nodded. 

At around nighttime, Sakura was paid a surprise visit, by someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed as she saw the dark blue haired boy, wearing round spectacles, standing at the doorway. Sakura was curious about why he was here, and even more curious at what was within the box he was carrying.

"Aren't you going to invite me in," Sakura shook herself awake

"Gomen, of course come in," Sakura gave him a warm smile, "So what brings you here,"

"How's your scar," Sakura's face immediately darkened. 

"Fine I guess," she replied

"Sakura," She gazed back at Eriol, " I have a present for you."

And with that he opened the box revealing half a silver mask, with subtle silver carvings, it seemed that it was perfect fit, to cover Sakura's scar. 

"Is that…"

" A mask," Eriol finished the sentence. Sakura felt ashamed, 

"Eriol, I really don't need it,"

" Would you walk out in public?" his question caught her by surprise

"I..I.."

"You say that you don't need it, yet you are unsure of your reputation." His reply felt like a knife being stabbed in her heart, but she knew that what he said was true. She was ashamed to walk in public with that dark scar on the right side of her face. Sakura once again looked at the mask, Eriol saw this.

"Here," he handed the box to her, "It's only temporary Sakura, until your confidence builds up," he continued after seeing her face begin to dim.

"Oh yes," Sakura looked urgently at Eriol, "the mask is also a magic device, I made it so that when ever you wear it, your hair will automatically turn into red, long, curly hair instead. The masked will be seen by all, but your eyes will remain the same. Afterall it's your eyes that are said to be the entrance into your soul. When you were it you'll look totally different from how you do now."

Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement. Silently she watched the Eriol leave, and when he did, she gazed at the mask once again.

__

Do I really need this?

But she already knew the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Shoaran," Yelan exclaimed in shock. At first she was surprised slightly by her son, who just came barging in through the door, for no apparent reason.

"I am telling you that Sakura is in danger," Shoaran yelled hysterically. Yelan shook her head in disbelief

"Sakura Kinomoto, has nothing to do with you now, Shoaran," she scolded

"Dammit mom," Shoaran slammed his fist onto the table, yet Yelan remained perfectly calm, his ill temper was something she had gotten accustomed too.

"Shoaran," she began, " are you sure that you aren't just imagining it,"

"Mom!" Yelan covered Shoaran's mouth with her hand

"Shoaran, you are suppose to be married, or have you forgotten that. What would the council think if they heard that you were going to Japan, to see the Clow Mistress?"

"I don't care what they think," his temper fumed

"I take it you have forgotten about their threat as well,"

Shoaran stopped, he sighed before falling back to his chair in frustration. Yelan placed a hand on his shoulder,

"My son, I am sure Sakura's alright, she's strong and the card are destined to protect her," Slowly she felt the tension from Shoaran's shoulder ease away.

"Onto more important news," Shoaran gazed at his mom curiously, "I received a letter from your new University," 

Yelan couldn't help but smile at her son's reaction. Shoaran's ears perked up in anticipation. For the longest time now he had been trying to get into a University that was close to Sakura's hometown, so he could visit her on weekends. Quickly he snatched the letter from his mother's hands and tore it opened.

" Kitasato University," he exclaimed angrily

"I heard that's an excellent University," Yelan attempted to brighten up the situation

"Yeah, but it must be the furriest University from Sakura's hometown." Yelan lifted an eyebrow in questioning

"Are you planning to cheat on your wife," she couldn't resist teasing him

Shoaran rolled his eyes, "mom you know that, that clone only lived for a day,"

Yelan laughed, as Shoaran angrily scrambled the letter and tossed it aside.

"DAMN COUNCIL! It must have been them, who did this. I am going to give them a piece of my mind," Yelan grabbed for Shoaran's wrist, as he was dialling the phone number of the leader of the council, getting ready to give him an argument. Shoaran shot his mom, a cold stare.

Yet Yelan smiled sweetly, "Leave it be son, you know this could be a good change for you, perhaps destiny has a different plan for you."

Grumbling, irritability, Shoaran slammed the receiver hard on the phone.

"You'd better be right mom,"

"Oh I am," she assured him

"Or I am never going to speak to you again," Yelan laughed as she peaked at her son's cheek.

"Fine by me," she joked. Thrusting his hands into the air, he stormed out of the kitchen.

"I have a very good feeling about this"; she couldn't help but think.

Suppi: Is this suppose to be a cliffhanger

Fruity: A little one

Suppi: Stop it with the cliffhangers, your fans don't like it and neither do I 

Fruity: Well I do and since I am the writer of this fanfic, you have no choice

Suppi: Another question

Fruity: What is it this time

Suppi: How come you're being so mean to Sakura

Fruity: IT'S PART OF THE STORY. YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DEAL WITH IT

Suppi: Fine, fine, don't have to get a heart attack.


	9. The truth is somewhere out there

Suppi: Ah chapter nine , at long last

Fruity: Yeah, and it's about time , I am exhausted

Suppi: Why don't you take a break

Fruity: No I want to finish as much as I can before school starts

Suppi: You never learn

Chapter nine

The truth is somewhere out there

"What that's so great," Tomoyo squeled gittily like a school girl, receiving her first barbie. Sakura ducked her head, in embarassment, sometimes, her best friend overreacted a bit too much.

"I still can't believe your actually come to the same University as me." Continued Tomoyo.

"Yeah , I am still amazed that **Kitasato University **accepted my application." Sakura came almost close to pinching herself, to awake to find this all a dream. 

"Oh I can see it right now," tomoyo clasped her hands together, while her eyes glittered , as she devised a plan. " a new documentary on Sakura's University life, ohhhhhh I can see a perfect outfit, it would look so kawaii on you."

"Ah ha," Sakura laughed uneasily, catching Tomoyo by surprise

"you don't want me to film you?" Tomoyo voice sounded hurt

"It's not that Tomoyo. It's just that… my face," Tomoyo shrugged, as seeing she had already gotten used to Sakura's scar.

"What about it?"

"It's just that," Sakura continued by she was interupted again by Tomoyo

"Look here Sakura," Tomoyo pointed sternly at her, "I am filming you whether you like it or not, cappech," 

Sakura rolled her eyes , there was no point to say no, Tomoyo had set her foot down and not even a flood could change her mind.

"Hmmmmmmm," Tomoyo had her hand at her chin as she continued to think "what shall she wear,"

"Master Shoaran," Wei accompanied Shoaran to the airport. He was preparing to leave for Japan once again. Shoaran turned to see his old friend, he smiled one of his rare smiles

"Don't worry about me Wei, I am not ten years old anymore," Wei shook his head in understaning,

"Have a wonderful trip, Master. Be sure to work extra hard this trimseter."

Shoaran nodded his head , eyes filled with determination, "Don't worry Wei I won't let you down."

The old man smiled, but like before, the pain in his chest striked once more. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Wei clunched his chest as he gasped for air. Shoaran reached out to give support for the old man. 

"Wei are you alright?" Wei just waved him off

"Sure . I am fine Master, you go and get all 100's for your family," he ordered. Shoaran nodded his head, his eyes filled with worry, "Yeah sure. Wei do me a favor and please see the doctor."

"Very well. I will," Wei hated it when people fused about him, but he kept a mental note to do as his master wished.

Shoaran beamed, proud, "Well I guess this is good bye."

Wei gave him a fatherly pat on the back, "Best wishes master,"

And with that Shoaran, departed, completely unaware of the surprise that awaited him.

Meanwhile Tomoyo, and Eriol, waited for the next train that would bring them to Kitasato, Tomoyo excitedly hugged Eriol's arm. Eriol couldn't help, but look amused , at this

"Tomoyo is just the first day of Unviersity, It's no big deal."

"I know ,but this is the first time I am not going to see Sakura there with me." Eriol cupped her face with one hand

"Don't worry my love, I'll be there with you,"

Tomoyo gazed dreamly at her boyfriend, glowing from so much love for him.

"Oh Eriol-kun," she sighed

"Besides you now that Sakura won't came until a few weeks after the trimester," he continued

Tomoyo gazed hopefully at the clear baby blue sky, "Yes, I know. But I can't help but wish that her damn injuries would heal faster."

Eriol chuckled, yet soon stopped, when the train finally arrived.

Shoaran, was busily looking at his map, trying to locate where he was. He had no damn idea , that this universit would be so darn huge. Suddenly, he was spotted, by the least likely people, he'd ever see , Tomoyo and Eriol.

Eriol and Tomoyo were bustiling about what to do next, and where each of their classes were. Butterflies , were all over her stomach, causing Tomoyo to feel sick,

"Eriol-kun, I have to sit down, I am feeling sick,"

"Okay hon." Eriol and Tomoyo, turned the corner, to receive the largest surprise of their entire life. There standing beside the bench, a chestnut haired young man stood.

"Shoaran," Tomoyo hissed.

The young man turned, and backed away, in bewilderment.

"Tomoyo? Eriol?" he was met by the angry eyes of Tomoyo, and mysterious eyes of Eriol. 

"Ahem," he turned to leave, but was urgently stopped by Tomoyo

"Ahem! Is that all you can say after you hurt Sakura?" Tomoyo's words spelt haterd all over. 

Shoaran turned, revealing the sparkling ring on his wedding finger.

"That was two years ago Tomoyo," he replied cooly

"Yeah, and do you think that two years can just erase what you did?" Shoaran sighed in surrender.

"I have to go to class," and with that he excused himself

Eriol, was holding back Tomoyo, who looked like she was going to beat the crap out of Shoaran, "That's it you go now, runaway like you always do? You BAKA! ASSHOLE! COWARD!"

Shoaran, ignored what Tomoyo was saying and continued to stride to his class. However, he couldn't help but think what Tomoyo sayed

__

Do you think that two years can just erase what you did?

Those words echoed in his mind, and wouldn't leave.

After several classes, Tomoyo departed to the library, with nothing better to do, since Eriol had entirely different classes, but that didn't stop him from excusing himself and greeting Tomoyo through the door of her class. Skimming up and down, the shelves Tomoyo, searched for a book on fashion. 

"Here's what you're looking for?" A deep masculine voice asked her with a crazy design book in his hands. 

Tomoyo humbly accepted the book, "Why thank-you"

She looked up to see Shoaran, and surely enough her smile diminished to frown. Automatically to spun on her heels , and walked the opposite direction.

"Tomoyo wait," Shoaran followed her. Tomoyo looked back to see Shoaran.

"What?" she asked

"Look could we talk?" 

"Why?"

"Look, Tomoyo it shouldn't be you who has to be mad with me, its should be Sakura,"

Tomoyo sneered, "Well, Shoaran , if you think that this is angry, you haven't seen Sakura,"

"Tomoyo.I.."

"And one more thing Shoaran, nice wedding pictures, I personally didn't like the bitches, opps I me bride's dress, it was far too overdowning it for my liking,"

"You got the pictures, how?"

"You should be thankful that I got them and not Sakura. In a way I saved your ass, but thrust me I am not going to do it again. And the matter how I got them. Well let me say that I have frineds in highplaces. They monitered every letter , Sakura got, to make sure that she wouldn't receive anything from you."

Shoaran bit his lip

"When I got the letter from you, I thought you would at least send an apoligy letter, not a bunch of pictures of your wedding." Tomoyo looked disgusted "There's just one thing that puzzles me Shoaran, you didn't look very happy to be getting married. Why ?"

"What? I was happy," Tomoyo didn't look very convinced

Shoaran knew that he would have to tell her everything,

"Tomoyo sit down, this is going to be a very long talk."

Tomoyo arrived to her dorm, tired and exhausted, strick school classes had worn her out, but not as much as the chat with Shoaran, carefully she remember his words.

__

I had to marry someone else , cause the council was going to kill Sakura , if I didn't.

My supposed bride, disappeared after the wedding, she was a fake, so in reality I am not married. The ring is just for show.

Tomoyo banged her head on door, feeling torn apart. If she befriend Shoaran, she would be betraying Sakura, and if she isolated Shoaran, she would seem cruel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THIS!" She screamed

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Tomoyo sighed

"Hey Tomoyo how are you?"

Tomoyo's violet eye's widened "Sakura? Why are you calling,"

"Can't I ask my best friend how her first day at University was?" Sakura sounded hurt.

"Oh it was great, but exhausting,"

"Do they give a tonne of homework?"

"Oh yes lots, and lots,"

"Hoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's reaction, when she remembered something, "Sakura are you going to bring the mask that Eriol gave you?"

Sakura didn't answer for a minute, causing Tomoyo to worry.

"Sakura?"

"Yes I am still here."

Tomoyo took a breath of relief

"I think that I am most likely going to bring the mask," Tomoyo sighed disappointed, her poor friend , she was so ashamed of her face.

"Oh! Sakura I have to go, I remember that I have a meeting with Eriol,"

"Ohhhhhhhhh A date? Huh!" Tomoyo blushed

"Y..Yeah"

"Then don't let me stop you, go have a wonderful date," Sakura giggled and hung up.

Tomoyo found Eriol sitting on the same bench that they were sitting on eariler. She greeted him with a smile, as Eriol did the same. Sitting beside him she held his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder.

" I am worried about Sakura. How will Shoaran take it when he sees her?"

"Your now longer mad at Shoaran?"

"No!" Eriol nodded his head, since he too knew the truth about the break-up

"It's sad I know , Tomoyo." He replied as he heard her begin to sniffle.

"How are we going to help Sakura?"

Eriol smiled , "Hey I have an idea." 

Suppi: OMG So Sakura is going to go to the same University as Shoaran

Fruity: Yep

Suppi: Your so evil, you ended it with a .. a cliffhanger

Fruity: Not this complaint again

Suppi: EVIL! EVIL! EVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!


	10. Do you remember me?

Suppi: this is beginning to get interesting

Fruity: Of course I am an excellent writer

Suppi: someone thinks too highly of herself

Fruity: Humph

Chapter Ten

Do you remember me?

The ticket salesmen, yawned, clearly bored with damn job, there hadn't been any customers who came to by a train ticket to Kitasato.

__

Who buys a train ticket, four weeks into the trimester? He couldn't help but ask himself.

In the distance, a girl around the age eighteen, with firey red, curly long hair approached him. He was awed at how she walked and how the wind seemed to catch her hair, there was something about her that he couldn't just figure out something that was there, but somehow not there. So when she stood in front of him he didn't reacted immediately. He was glued to the gorgeous silver mask that covered only half of her face, the right half to be specific.

"Name?" he asked

"Cherry Fia," she replied.

"And what is your destination?"

"Kitasato, please," 

The ticket seller stamped the ticket,

"The train will be here in about five minutes, Have a good trip,"

"Thank-you," The lovely redhead smiled cheerfully. She waited and as sure as the ticket salesmen word the train arrived precisely in five minutes.

When inside, Sakura leaned on the windowsill that was the first time she used her fake identity. Carefully she reached in for her pocket to pull out the letter that Tomoyo sent her only two weeks ago, and reread it to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

__

Dear Sakura-chan

Gomen, for not contacting you, I've been really busy with school and other plans and all. I was talking to Eriol about your situation and he thinks that you should change your name and identity when wearing your mask.

I know that, that might sound mean, but it is really for the best. You wouldn't want two girls called Sakura Kinomoto and have completely different appearances, that would be scary, not to mention weird. You could get arrested for forging somebody else's identity.

You don't have to worry about University; you don't have to change to another. Eriol dealt with the paper work, with a little bit of magic. 

Hehehehe I still can't believe I am dating a wizard. 

Anyways, when you came, wear the mask.

Eriol says that you'll look completely different. That thought still disturbs me. You a redhead, I just can't imagine. Thank god that your eyes will remain the same.

Oh yes, your new name will be Cherry Fia, don't worry about it, Cherry is the English translation for your name. Isn't that neat?

I'll meet you in the courtyard at Kitasato University. If you get lost, ask around for directions, the people here are really nice, so you don't have to worry about being yelled at.

See you Soon

Tomoyo-chan.

Sakura once again gazed out of her window, fully aware that Kero was busily trying to be quiet, in her purse. Being Cherry Fia was going to get some use too.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura nearly collapsed, once she set her eyes on what was to be her Future University. She looked around nervously. There were so many strange faces, not to mention people from places she had never heard of. They were all so different from each other, in clothes, style and skin colour and general appearance. 

"Kami-sama it's sooooo big," gasped Sakura. As she walked, she caught the eyes of some students, she was sure that she was the only red head in the entire campus. 

After several minutes of wondering she was sure that she was lost. Unfortunately, she was unaware that she had the attention of some Gaki's, who were gathered around a large tree, in a garden.

"Hey!" Eric sneered at Derek, "Check out that chic,"

Derek turned to see a gorgeous red head strolling several meters away, with a couple of bags in her hand

"Ah a new student, what you say we help her," the guys grinned evilly. (God I hate men like this, fucking perverts)

Sakura glanced hesitantly at a group of guys who advanced in her direction. She recalled how Tomoyo said that everyone her was considerate, but judging by the faces of these guys she wasn't very sure, that Tomoyo meant everyone.

"Hey chic!" the tallest of them greeted her. He wasn't at least bit handsome, rather he was butt ugly, his teeth were croaked, and his hair looked like it had been bleached by five entirely different colours that clashed with each other. 

Sakura gulped, but raised her chin, "Hello,"

"What you say we lead you to your dorm," the shorter guy replied

Sakura shot him a look that seemed to say, get lost creep

"No thank-you I am sure that I can manage," She began to walk away but the tallest guy grabbed her shoulder. And she faced him, her entire face revealed. All the guys backed away in horror, at the site of her silver mask.

The tallest guy however just smirked, "Well. Well.. Red-haired beauty is really a beast,"

His remarked stabbed Sakura's dignity, she wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't allow her.

The guys continued to point at her laughing, calling her names like, "Two face, masked ugly, scarred face," the list went on, and all Sakura could do was stand there like a fool. 

They would've continued if it weren't for a guy who came up from behind her.

"What's going on here," The guy's voice was both demanding and dominating.

The tallest guy replied "get lost creep, this is our scrap of meat,"

The figure refused to move, increasing the tall guy's fury. He sent a flying punch towards the guy who had interrupted their fun. However the mysterious figure just dodged it. Sakura was unable to spot his face, since he was moving at lightening speed. Quick, like lightening, the mysterious guy lunged at the guy who was apparently called Derek, and sent a powerful high kick at his face. Derek tumbled towards the ground, with blood beginning to drip from his nose. He could've surrendered but Derek was stubborn, he attacked and attacked, only have his moves dodged by the mysterious guy again and again. Over and over, the mysterious guy easily punched, kicked and defeated the guy. And over and over again, Sakura watched Derek fall towards the ground, each time more badly beaten then the last. Eventually Derek gave up

"Fucking psycho," he muttered as his gang dragged him away.

Sakura turned around to set her eyes upon her newfound hero.

__

Gasp it couldn't be

Shoaran was heading for his next class when he saw her, a beautiful redhead, getting picked on by a couple of dropouts. Shoaran curiously watched as she refused the guys offer, he was glad that this girl was smart as well. Continuing to observe her, he couldn't help but admire her inner strength, as she began to walk away from the guy. Furious at her reply the leader of the gang grabbed her shoulder, causing her to face full face. Shoaran raised an eyebrow in questioning as he saw the guy's back away in shock. He assumed that they would soon leave the poor girl alone, but they didn't rather they began to laugh and call her names.

Two face

Masked-ugly

Shoaran eventually felt the wrath within him grow, as he saw that the redhead was beginning to break into despair. He stormed towards the group, only to be met by a fight.

And finally it was over; Shoaran couldn't help but smile as he saw the whole entire gang cower away.

He's eyes fell back to the back of the Redhead girl's head, as she turned around in complete awe.

Sakura's eyes were met, by a pair of warm choco eye's, the same eyes she had fell in love with eight years ago.

"Shoaran," she whispered

Shoaran's first reaction was to the girls shinning emerald green eyes, and how close they resembled Sakura's. He felt his eyes widened, but stopped urgently, of course this girl wasn't Sakura, Sakura was in her hometown attending University. Besides she had red hair, Sakura had auburn.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura felt a sense of overwhelming explode from within her, before was a vision she never thought she'd see. But soon enough, her emotion, became anger, and hate, as she began to recall the phone call from two years ago.

"I am fine," she answered icily. 

Shoaran was surprised by her answer; this stranger was treating him as though he did something wrong.

"Excuse me miss, but are you in a bad mood?" he had to make sure. Sakura answered by facing her back towards him, and walking.

Shoaran normally would have been mad, at how arrogant this girl was, however he wasn't. He couldn't, and he felt that she had a reason to be.

Silently he watched her walk off, in her own direction. 

He didn't expect to see her ever again, but surely enough he collided crash course into her.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" the redhead grumbled

"Lost I see," he smirked

The girl gave him a cold stare, "It's none of your business." She snapped

Shoaran assisted her with her bags as she got up from the ground, "Just tell me where you want to go, and I'll lead you there."

Sakura stared at Shoaran astound, she didn't want to accept any help from that two timing bastard, but she was already late, and Tomoyo might leave soon. Giving in she replied,

"I need to go to the fountain in the courtyard,"

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Shoaran replied " I could've helped you. My names Shoaran Li and you are."

"None of your business," Sakura snapped again. Shoaran rolled his eyes, what's her problem? He muttered under his breath.

Silence followed as Sakura continued to follow Shoaran. Even though she hated him, she couldn't help but see that Shoaran had grown very tall, almost three inches taller then her, not to mention gained some muscles.

Probably from all that training back home she thought.

As Shoaran lead the mysterious red head to the lover's fountain, he noticed a warm pink era glow about her. That's how he knew that she was really kinder than she made it seem. Strangely enough, despite how badly she had treated him so far, he enjoyed being around her era, and it was so gentle, that it made him feel floaty inside.

When they arrived, Shoaran was surprised to see Tomoyo waiting at the base of the fountain. Her face, holding a look of nervousness, and awe.

"Cherry!" Tomoyo exclaimed

Shoaran turned to face the girl, "So Cherry's your name."

Sakura tried her best not to explode, she had hoped that she would never have to tell Shoaran her fake name.

Tomoyo greeting towards Shoaran was an even bigger shock.

"Hey Shoaran!"

"Hello Tomoyo. I got to go I have class. Bye Cherry." And with that he dashed off. Sakura continued to give him the cold glare. It wasn't until Shoaran was completely out of view that Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"What was that?" Sakura exclaimed

Tomoyo mentally kicked herself; she didn't want Sakura to find out the truth as why Shoaran left her. Sighing, she prepared herself for a lot of talking and not to mention a lot of improvising. 

Suppi: Yaaaaaaaaaaaa Sakura finally met Shoaran

Fruity: Yeah and it's about time too, my fingers are sore

Suppi: But how could she be so cruel to him

Fruity: How would you react if you saw your ex-lover after he rejected you for two years

Suppi: I suppose you have a point, but still

Fruity: Don't worry Sakura can't stay mad at him forever, he's too cute.

Suppi: Ahhhhh (drop of sweat on his forehead)


	11. Come what may

Fruity: Muhahahhahaha,

Suppi: A fruity what's so funny

Fruity: Read and you'll see

Suppi: Sigh fine

Chapter Eleven

Come What May

Heavy-hearted, Sakura collapsed, on her comfy bed, in her dorm, which she shared with Tomoyo. Fate seemed to suddenly turn against her, for later that afternoon, she discovered that Shoaran was in every single class she was taking. Filled with desperation, Sakura attempted to change all her classes, only to find that none were available. 

"Why?" her sobs were muffled by her pillow, "Why do I have to see him again."

And there, she let all the sorrow, of the past two years, out in the open. She didn't care how long it was, or that she had a tonne of homework to do, she cried and cried all night long.

Tomoyo, came to her dorm later that night, to find Sakura, still sobbing away. Her now red hair and entire face soaked from all the tears. Sakura's eyes were red all over from the extensive sobbing. 

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo was pained to see her best friend like this. She softly went to her dear friend's side and embraced her, like a mother. 

"Oh Tomoyo," Sakura started to act up once more.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Tomoyo gradually began to sing to her friend, like she did in the hospital. Sakura gradually felt herself calm down, and soon enough she fell asleep, homework, Shoaran, completely forgotten. Flying, Sakura went to the place, where all dreams came true, and suffering ceased to exist. There she fell asleep in the arms of her only understanding friend in the entire world.

BRIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Awakened by her alarm clock, she arose from her bed, she glanced across the room, to see Tomoyo sleeping heavenly in her own bed. 

Sakura groaned, she felt like shit, her eye's drooped heavily as though weights were attached to her eyelids. Walking was difficult for her, as though she had all her strength taken from her. Slow as a turtle she crawled her way into the washroom where she fell asleep once more. When she came out however, Tomoyo had already gone to class. Sakura's eyes bugged open when she gazed at the clock.

8:30, her class had already started half an hour ago.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Sakura urgently changed, and charged towards her class.

Several times, Shoaran gazed at the seat two rows, where that girl Cherry sat. Despite her beauty, he found her very strange, and awkward, not to mention clumsy. He was very surprised to find out that she had all the same classes as him, and in each class, he'd watch her era glow bright pink, which made her stand out from the rest of the students.

He continued to stare at the empty chair, suddenly the world seemed like such a lonely place. 

BANG*

Shoaran, as well as the rest class all turned their heads towards the back of the dorm, where the disrupter was. There stood Cherry, heaving away, obviously she slept in.

Shoaran couldn't help but smile, the vision of Cherry standing there, brought back memories of Sakura. He began to recall how punctuality wasn't her strongest point.

Shoaran's smile seemed to vanish, once he set his captivating choco eyes on her dull emerald eyes. They were filled with such sorrow. Cherry's appearance seemed to tell him that she was crying all night long.

The teacher glowered in disapproval, "Miss Fia. Is it a custom from where you come from to be late, and came barging disrupting the entire class."

Cherry removed some of the red locks that had been blocking her face, kinda in a shy way. 

"No, Professor,"

"Then kindly take a seat before you waste anymore of my teaching time."

Obediently she descended down the stairs, ignoring everyone particularly Shoaran.

Sakura, was humiliated beyond all reason, caught being late, and was not what she had expected on the second day of school. She still couldn't believe it, second day and she was already late for one class. From the corner of her eye, she saw Shoaran staring at her, in awe. Immediately she felt a blush creeping back into her cheeks, but her pride denied it.

__

Sakura you dummy, don't you fall for him, he hurt you, he abandoned you

Sakura straightened her back and walked as though she was the queen of the classroom. Several classmates remarked her on this, occasionally giving her looks of snobbery, and cockiness. Sakura took a seat in the place, which was now, her dedicated spot, the seat that was two rows in front of Shoaran. The thought of him gazing at her back made her uneasy.

The professor couldn't help but notice Shoaran staring at the new girl. She even squinted to make sure that, that there was red on his cheeks.

__

How cute

She wasn't mad with the new girl called Cherry, just irritable at how irresponsible she appeared to be. 

"Hmmmmmm, she probably doesn't know her way around her yet," the professor thought.

"Cherry Fia!" the rare redhead eyes widened in alarm, causing the professor to laugh mentally, "would you please stay after class I need to speak to you. And you too Shoaran Li." The chestnut haired young man sifted his gaze, questioning what he had done.

Yes, thought the Professor, this is going to be a year to remember

Shit, that was the first word that popped into Sakura's head, as she heard the Professor, call upon her and Shoaran. 

"Just breath Sakura, just breath," her chest raised up and down, as she was attempted to control herself. "It's just for a minute, that's all,"

However Sakura had a feeling that the Professor was going to ask something that would require her to spend a lot of time with Shoaran.

Sakura watched the clock hand pass by; she almost dreaded class ending. Time, however, wasn't something to be controlled, and surely it came, bell ringing and all. Sakura blinked, feeling like it was the end of the world.

"Oh boy," she muttered. Her emerald eye's gazed down to the front of the large dorm, where the professor and Shoaran were awaiting her. Gloomy, she packed her notes and headed down.

Shoaran watched Cherry, he could tell that she was upset.

__

What the heck is eating her, it's not like we know eachother.

"Shoaran, I want you to assist Cherry, around the grounds," 

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Cherry replied, catching Shoaran off guard, wasn't it Sakura who said that.

"Please, Miss Fia, I am aware that you and Shoaran are taking the same courses, not to mention, are both friends with Tomoyo Daidouji, it'll be convent for both you and him."

Sakura longed to protest, but the professor had a point, she was new and four weeks behind everyone else, except for those dropouts. Beside she wasn't very good at defending herself, Shoaran on the otherhand knew martial arts. A part of her heart screamed yes, spending time with Shoaran was something she always wanted. However, the major part refused. Why should she, she hated him for all the pain he caused her. Or did she?

Seeing confusing in the redhead's eyes the professor automatically answered, "Well, then it's a deal."

Sakura was left there standing, mouth wide open. Shoaran turned to her with a smile; she began to fill her knees wobble. Why? Why did he have to smile?

"Well are we going to go, or are you just going to stand there all day." Sakura looked away, as she felt a tear come.

"Okay then, lets go," Sakura followed her only love out of class.

It's going to be a long day Shoaran thought to himself, as he gazed at unresponsive girl. 

Many weeks's passed after that, Sakura despite how she vowed to hate Shoaran found herself being drawn to him, like bees to honey. She permitted herself to be at least his friend. 

"So?" Sakura jerked from her strong gaze at her cup, to face Tomoyo, "How's it going with you and Shoaran."

Sakura sighed, "We're just friends,"

"Friends huh?" Tomoyo eyed her suspiciously, making Sakura mad, "I am not in love with him, Tomoyo, if that's what you are thinking. I refuse to love him."

Tomoyo shook her head, sadly, "Shoaran, is really kind."

"He's married, or have you forgotten that you use to tell me to get over him?" Sakura wisely pointed out, as she recalled a memory from few weeks past.

*** FLASHBACK***

Shoaran uneasily began to show Cherry around campus, pointing here and there at the major attractions. Yet he could see, that she was deeply absorbed by the sparkling diamond ring on his hand. He brought his hand to his face and waved it in front of Cherry's face a few times.

"Are you okay," this seemed to awaken her from her trance. Her pitiful eye's looked into his soul, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Are you married?" the question caught him completely off by guard.

He stammered in search for an answer, "Y.. ye..yes I am." Why was it so hard for him to lie to her?

Her head nodded, regrettably "Why?" he asked

Cherry just shrugged, "I dunno, I just had to ask you that."

Shoaran sighed, "You know, I am planning to get a divorce anyways." Cherry's wild hair seemed to stand at the tip. She tilted her head, her eyes in questioning.

Shoaran had a strange feeling, like he could thrust her, " You see, I am looking for the right time."

"You don't love your wife?" again she caught him by surprise.

"I kinda had no choice, you see."

Cherry raised her head in understanding.

"Ah! So why did you marry her?"

Shoaran began to feel uncomfortable, this was a girl who had only met over a week ago, and she was already asking him questions about his personal life.

"I gotta go, bye Cherry," he purposely sprinted off, leaving Cherry behind. Sakura felt a tear drip down her cheek.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sakura still wondered about his answer, but refused to press it any further, besides she gradually found herself forgiving him. She first forgive him later that day, when the professor had assigned him his job to act as a guide

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey, wait up!" Shoaran called out to Cherry, who angrily stormed off. Everytime she looked at him that was enough to tick herself. This time she refused to behave and act like an adult.

"Cherry, will you stop," The red head stopped, turning around revealing the tears in her eyes.

"Cherry!" he somehow felt the pain that she felt at that moment. He hesitated, as he tried to pat her back, she was a stranger afterall.

"Look," he sighed, "I am sorry." This seemed to cheer her up for a while. The tears stopped falling, relieving Shoaran; he hated to make anyone cry. He recalled how he almost died when he heard Sakura sobbing on the otherside of phone line. He almost wished that he was there to comfort her, but he was the one who caused her pain.

He looked down to see Cherry looking at him, with her eyes her attractive emerald eyes. The mask that covered her face reflected off the light from the sun.

"Ah. Cherry," he paused, "Could you tell me, what exactly what it is I am apologising for?"

Cherry's face began to light up. That's when Shoaran saw it, her lips forming a smile, she began to giggle lightly. Then her giggles increased and soon enough she was hugging her waist, evident that she was laughing too hard. Hearing her laugh reminded him so much of Sakura and filled the emptiness in his heart. Shoaran attempted to be serious, but found himself losing, and soon, he was laughing along with her.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Tomoyo continued to sip her cup of tea, the light of the bright sun shinning reflecting off her hair and Sakura's silver mask, as they sat on the patio of the café. 

"Well if you do." Tomoyo placed a finger on Sakura's mouth; " I want you to tell me so I can film every single scene."

Sakura rolled her eye's "Fine Tomoyo-chan" 

__

You may as well, put that camera aside, since that's never going to happen.

Sakura's emerald green eye's met with the radiance of the sunset; a little voice from within her couldn't help, but ask

__

Or will it?

Sakura pinched herself as punishment. 

__

No! We're just friends

Shoaran hummed happily, as he strolled around campus, his reconciling with Cherry, had relieved him of some anxiety that he felt for the past two years. Of course he could've hated her, and argued with her, but ever since Sakura, he learnt to thrust in people and life wasn't all about training and always being first.

A picture of Cherry's flaming red hair and sparkling emerald eye's entered his mind; he didn't care about the silver mask on the right side of her face. He would always like her, perhaps someday even more than that. 

__

Come on Shoaran

He shook his head in denial, it would never happen, she knew that he was married and to disgrace her like that, would be cruel.

"Shoaran," Shoaran turned to see a navy blue haired young man running in his direction. 

"Eriol," 

"Shoaran, do you know where Tomoyo-chan is?" Shoaran detected some red in Eriol's cheeks.

"No." he shook his head.

"Oh that's right she's out with Cherry?" Shoaran raised an eyebrow.

"Are they friends."

Eriol secretly cursed himself, he had to make sure that he wouldn't reveal all, "Yes, Shoaran they are."

"How long, how come Tomoyo never mentioned her before?"

"They met two years ago, Shoaran," It killed Eriol to lie to his cute descendent, but he had no choice. Shoaran eyed him suspiciously, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Well I better go," Eriol replied, leaving Shoaran, to ponder about Cherry.

Suppi: Sniff how sweet, Shoaran is starting to have feelings for Cherry

Fruity: I know

Suppi: That's sooooooooo cute

Fruity: I know

Suppi: Something sad is going to happening isn't it

Fruity; I know WAHHHHHHHHHHH!


	12. Never knew that I could feel like this (...

Suppi: What's going to happen please tell me

Fruity: Shut-up, I can't concentrate, and I am planning to type three chapters today

Suppi: Isn't that a lot

Fruity: You think?

Suppi: Okay, Okay, keep your secrets. I'll figure what's going to happen

Fruity: Sure.. Sure..

Chapter Twelve

Never knew that I could feel like this

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Pudding!" Greedily Kero leapt on the large dessert, and devoured it selfishly. Tomoyo giggled at the sight of him. For the past few days she had no choice but to feed the so called, "stuffed animal." since Sakura had a lot of issues to work out. She knew that Sakura was beginning to forgive Shoaran, yet the scars of the past still remained in her heart, much like that scar on the right side of her face. Tomoyo sighed deeply. Lies were all around her, Shoaran lie about his fake marriage to save Sakura's life, and Sakura's lie as her fake identity, in order to cover up the scar on the side of her face. 

Tomoyo jumped when a knock came to her door, "Eriol!" she rushed to greet him. In tangling her hands with his, she looked at him dreamily, as he returned her the same gaze.

"Tomoyo. Do you want to go out tonight?" 

"Yes," Tomoyo replied without hesitation. Eriol smiled and kissed her on the cheek, he didn't want to take away her first kiss, at least not yet, and it had to be special. 

"See you tonight at 7:00," it ached to leave her, he always felt so lightheaded around her. 

__

Could this be love he asked himself.

Tomoyo watched him as he walked down the hallway. She closed the door and leaned on it, for several minutes. Inside she was screaming her heart out. Kero looked at her evilly

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, wait till I tell Sakura this." Tomoyo blushed

"Tell her what?" she smirked

"That her best friend is finally in love." Tomoyo began to turn crimson from head to toe.

Shoaran, stared at the back of Cherry's head, his heart mixed up with emotions that he never knew he could ever feel again. After class he gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Hey Cherry!" his cheeks slightly red. The professor saw this.

"Mr. Li is that blush I see?" she couldn't resist asking. Cherry looked at him curiously.

"No Professor, it's just hot in here."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." The professor went back to her business, but she continued to spy on the young students in the corner of her eyes. Yes she knew what this was. It was love.

__

Too bad Mr. Li is married she thought in sorrow, she so wanted to play matchmaker.

"Hello Shoaran." Sakura still felt upset whenever she saw him, but she learned to calm down her scars that were left from the past.

"Are you going to the library next," Shoaran asked. Sakura had seen this shy side of Shoaran before; it was the same way he acted whenever he was around her, eight years ago. Sakura could already feel the angry feelings seep from her heart.

"Sure, Shoaran." She replied, removing some of her radiant red locks from her forehead. She walked right along side him, completely unaware of the emotions that were soon to follow. 

Meanwhile in the shadows, the grey eyes of the professor watched them intensely. They were filled with both happiness and sadness. The professor sighed deeply. Cherry wasn't who she really seemed. For several weeks, she had been watching her closely, especially her era. Never in her life, had she'd seen an era like that, except from one girl whom she met several years back.

***FLASHBACK***

A little girl with short auburn hair and sparkling green eyes was joyfully twirling with the accompany of a beautiful women, with long, wavy deep purple hair. The young student teacher in training that was only eighteen years of age eagerly approached the two.

The beautiful women, was the first to greet her, while her daughter watched wide-eyed with curiously.

"Why hello, Akara," the women's voice was gentle.

"Hello Nadeshiko long time no see." The two girls embraced, like two old friends. The young professor glanced down to met face to face with the little girl, who had remarkable eyes.

"This must be Sakura, I am I right?" she asked.

Nadeshiko looked down at her daughter admiringly, "Yes. Sakura say hello to Aunt Akara."

Akara bent down to see her old friend's beautiful daughter. The girl, called Sakura, had a lot of energy, Akara, could see it in her eyes. But right now she was shy. Little Sakura hugged her mommy's legs, as protection.

Akara, gave the little girl a friendly smile, "Don't worry I am a friend of your mothers."

Sakura slowly approached her, with a lovely cherry flower in her hand. With her tiny hands she wrapped the flower in Akara's hair.

"You look like an angel. Are you my angel?" Sakura asked with her tiny, gentle voice.

Akara smiled, her eyes filled with love, "Yes, I will be your angel, and I promise I'll protect you" And with that she hugged Sakura.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The professor smiled at the memory of the two-year-old girl, who had captured her heart, so many years ago. She particularly remembered how her era shone bright pink, exactly like Cherry's

__

Could she be Sakura in disguise? The professor asked herself.

Humming, Tomoyo stood in front of her mirror, debating what she should wear. She knew that this was a date, but something special in Eriol's eyes told her that tonight was something going to be spectacular. Behind her, a tonne of clothes stacked on her bed, with Kero buried beneath the pile.

"Mmmmm*8**," Kero yelled as he tried to dig himself out. But it was pointless, to ask Tomoyo for help, the lovesick girl was clearly trapped in her own mind.

"No this won't do,"

"Drat!!" Tomoyo threw her arms up in the air filled with frustration, "Ahhhhhhh what am I going to do."

Suddenly Sakura entered, and Tomoyo shot her a look like Sakura was a saint or something.

"Oh Sakura, I need help," Sakura backed away in surprise.

"S..sure, I'll help you." Tomoyo clasped her hands together giddily

"Oh thank you so much Sakura, I really need help with picking out clothes for my date with Eriol."

Sakura smacked herself in the head, "Wow, Tomoyo Daidouji asking me for help with fashion, I never thought I'd see the day."

However Sakura could see that her friend was in need, sighing she went to her closet, and pulled out a sparkling, violet elegant spaghetti strapped dress. Tomoyo gazed at it in awe.

"Will this do Tomoyo?" Tomoyo however didn't answer; rather she continued to stare at the dress, admiring every single about it, the material, the fine stitching, everything.

"Where did you get this Sakura?" Her eye's looked up to her best friend.

"It first belonged to this girl named," Sakura blinked hard, as she tried to recall the memory, "What was her name.. A..Ak..Akara, that was her name. She was a great friend of my mom. And when she saw that my mom absolutely adored this dress, she gave it to her."

"So, it's your mom's" Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura ..I can't take this."

Urgently she handed the dress to Sakura, who just shook her head.

"No.. Tomoyo, keep it, besides I have a feeling that it'll look better on you then me. Afterall you do resemble my mom, a lot in physical features, and if it looked good on her, it'll look great on you."

Tomoyo gazed once more at the glimmering dress; it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Kami-sami Sakura, it's your mother's," 

Sakura grinned assuredly, "Keep it Tomoyo. Jeez, I don't know what the fuse is about."

Tomoyo huffed, "Fine, I'll keep it, but when you get married you have to let me design and pay for your wedding dress."

Sakura collapsed at her remarked, "T..Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo raised her chin in pride, "What? It's the only thing that I can do to repay you for your kindness."

"Oh Tomoyo." The two childhood friends embraced each other.

"Oh look at the time I better start getting ready." Tomoyo hurriedly rushed about, while Sakura looked around for Kero

"TOMOYO!"

Guilty Tomoyo popped her head out of the bathroom

"What is this?" Sakura pointed to both clothed covered beds. 

"Oh.. That.. Sakura could you clean it up for me?" 

Eriol paced back and forth impatiently in front of the University. His hair gelled, wearing cologne, and wearing the tuxedo, that Nakuru recommended for his special night. (Oh wouldn't you just die if a guy did that for you, cuz I would) 

Butterflies, was everywhere in his stomach, and even though he normally kept his cool, he couldn't help but worry, about something going wrong. He wanted tonight to be perfect. 

The clip clapping of footsteps distracted his thoughts; he gazed up to see Tomoyo. As soon as he set his eyes on her, his mouth dropped down to the floor. 

__

Kami-sami she's like a saint.

Eriol was true to his word; Tomoyo was indeed very gorgeous. Her hair was fixed neatly up, showing off her purple curls, her violet eye's were shinning like stars, while around her neck was a diamond pendent (she's rich remember, so she can afford these things). Eriol couldn't even begin to describe how she looked in that dress, she was beautiful, she looked like an angel, no a goddess, no word could describe her appearance.

"Hello Eriol," All Eriol could do in reply was gulp.

"Tomoyo you're beautiful," touching her cheek, Tomoyo began to turn bright crimson. 

"Thank-you Eriol."

Eriol bowed before her and assisted her into the limo that would bring them to an expensive, elegant restaurant.

"Eriol, I can't, it's too expensive," Tomoyo was still fusing, halfway through dinner, about how expensive things. Eriol didn't mind though, rather he felt the emotion that he had for her getting stronger, as the night pressed on.

The sweet couple was seated, at the furriest corner, where the table was lighted by candlelights, and the light of the stars, that shone threw the paned windows. The music from the piano and singer carried through the air, right to their table, creating a romantic atmosphere. Both Eriol and Tomoyo intertwined their fingers together; giving each looks filled with more love in the entire world. Time didn't seem to have value, and Tomoyo and Eriol didn't really seemed to mind. They spent the night waltzing and dancing on the glimmering dance floor. It was just them and nobody else. They were so distracted by each other's company, that Tomoyo didn't even notice that she and Eriol were beginning to float, and that the dancing floor was beginning to get misty.

On the dance floor

Eriol was gathering his courage to tell Tomoyo how he felt,

"Tomoyo.." her alluring eyes met with his

"Yes.. Eriol," Both their faces were so close together

"I..I.." 

Tomoyo continued to look at him, while slow dancing at the same time.

" I love you Tomoyo Daidouji,"

Eriol saw her eyes widen, and her lips create a smile.

"I love you too Eriol Hiiragizawa,"

She had said the words that he had wanted to hear ever since he first set his eyes on her during the sixth grade in elementary. Gently he leaned towards her and kissed her, taking away her first kiss. Tomoyo kissed him back. 

They were both floating a meter above the misty floor, yet they continued to kiss and dance. Afterall it was just them, and the music.

Meanwhile, watching from afar the professor saw them.

"Well Eriol, you learned how to love afterall," she said. Her eye's widened at what Tomoyo was wearing.

"The dress I gave Nadeshiko," yet her anxiety soon calmed down. 

__

Well . Well Tomoyo is friends with my dear friend's daughter. Congratulation Sakura, I couldn't have picked a better person to give that dress too.

She smiled, at the site of the two dancing, and continued to watch them from her secret corner for the next few hours to came, and continue to admire, their love for one another, as Tomoyo and Eriol leaned their foreheads together, looking deeply into eachother souls. Totally absorbed in their world, and floating as the ground continued to get misty.

Suppi: Sniff* Bawling* That is so adorable, Tomoyo and Eriol a couple.

Fruity: I know, (crying) Wahhhhhhhhhh why can't I have a love life like that.

Suppi: Well if you did you wouldn't be writing about it

Fruity: Sniff* you have a point there

Suppi: One couple down, one more to go

Fruity: Hey, Hey, stop telling the fans what's going to happen

Suppi: Opps. 

Fruity: (Sarcastically) thanks a lot


	13. Can't take the time till I'll see you sm...

Suppi: OMG I am just getting over the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol are now lovers. Sniff* my master is in love with purple haired- lady

Fruity: Ah Suppi, this is only a fanfic, in otherwords it's not real

Suppi: Shut up your ruining my moment. Hehehe Eriol and Tomoyo sitting in a tree…

Fruity: Oh boy this is going to be a long chapter. I can see it 

Chapter Thirteen

I can't take the time till I next see you smile

"Owwwwww," Sakura winced as she looked in the mirror, to see a face that she hadn't seen in a long time. For the past three and a half months, she had kept the mask on, taking it off only when she went to sleep and when she was taking showers. However, today was different, she was forced to take off the mask, when her scar began to act up again. Behind her, she could see Tomoyo still sleeping from the reflection of the mirror. 

Thank god it's a weekend, Sakura thought. She knew that Tomoyo came into the dorm very, very late last night. Sakura was curious at what happened last night, but she kept her questions to herself, leaving it for a later time to ask them. Tomoyo after all was exhausted, judging by her looks. 

Geez Tomoyo, you didn't even bother to change. Sakura pretended to scold the sleep girl, soon after, though she tucked her friend into bed, letting her gain her beauty sleep. 

Good night Tomoyo, Sakura giggled. Her mood changed soon, once she gazed out the window. Her eye's went back and forth from outside to the silver mask lying on the table, back to outside. Carefully Sakura attempted once more to put the mask on, but like before the pain of fire burning, reached her skin.

"Owwwwwww!" she exclaimed, almost waking up Tomoyo. Sakura placed the mask down once more.

"I guess, I'll have to go out without it." A voice inside her head warned her though, "it's not a big deal, I am only going around to walk, for a bit, it's like nobody I know will see me."

She headed out for the door when she held her breath and turned to see the mask, beckoning her. 

"I better bring it for security," Sakura grabbed the mask and quickly shoved it into her handbag, and out the door she went.

Sakura caught the attention of several people on the way to the market, she knew it was the hideous scar. This was her first time walking out on public, without the mask, and considering how it was going so far, Sakura betted it would be the last time as well.

The market was normally busy, but for some strange apparent reason, today, it was desolate. Fate seemed to take a turn and blessed Sakura. As she walked from cart to cart, buying food, clothes, you name it, she received the same treatment, from all the shopkeepers. A stammering greeting, and not to mention constant staring at the right side of her face, where the scar resided in. By the time she reached the tenth cart, her patience was growing thin, at how people looked at her as though she were a hunchback or some kind of alien.

"Why," the young girl shopkeeper, turned, "H..hh..Hello," her face immediately went pale.

"By god what happened to your face," Sakura was taken back by the girl's arrogance.

"How dare you," she hissed angrily

"What's going on?" another voice from behind spoke. Sakura went flabbergast at who it was. It was her professor.

Akara couldn't believe her eyes. She was first attracted to the cart, by the bright pink era, that auburn haired possessed. Then by how the salekeeper seemed to insult the girl by accident. Akara, approached the cart, only to come face to face with the same two-year-old girl, she met long years ago.

"A..A..A" Sakura was tongue-tied; she had no idea what to do or how to get out of this situation.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Her professor's grey eye's met with her emerald one's. The scar didn't even seem to be noticed.

"Y.Y..Yes," Sakura hadn't been called by her real name for such a long time that it seemed weird to be called that again, it felt like herself, her real self had been resurrected.

The professor could tell that the poor girl was confused. She also could see a dark scar, on the right side of her beautiful face, from the corner of her eye, she chose not to pay any attention to it, though.

"Forgive me," she brought out her hand in front of her, "I am Akara Lendina. I was a dear friend of your mother, Nadeshiko. Though, I have to say you mustn't remember me, you were only two years old, when I last saw you."

Sakura began to recall the memory that was buried beneath all the things that had clogged up her mind lately.

__

"You look like an angel. Are you my angel?" 

__

"Yes, I will be your angel, and I promise I'll protect you"

Sakura couldn't resist staring at her professor. When she first saw her standing in front of the classroom, she had a feeling that they had met before, but didn't exactly know where.

"I..I remember you. You said that you would be my angel, and that you would always protect me." Akara was enlighten at how good of a memory Sakura had

"Yes that's right." Her grey eyes beamed with pride. Silence followed, Sakura didn't know exactly what to say that wouldn't give away her cover.

It was Akara who broke the silence. "You know, you remind me a lot a student of mine. She had the same eye's as yours, I believe similar voices, and even the same e…" Akara stopped, realising the mistake she almost made. Her magnificent powers was something she wanted to keep secret, even from the child she was sworn to protect, by Nadeshiko, after her tragic death.

"A..Aha," Sakura glanced around nervously, " I guess that I have those kind of faces you know."

Akara's grey eyes peered her suspiciously. " I suppose." Akara glared at the cart for a second before returning her gaze back to Sakura, " Where are you staying Sakura? I must find out your phone number so that we can keep in contact." 

Akara had to make sure that her suspicion of Cherry and Sakura being the same person was true. 

"Ah. I am only visiting here for a short while," Sakura lied. She began to feel guilty about lying to her professor

"That's strange, it's almost the end of the first trimester, right. Why are you here, shouldn't you be in University right now," 

Akara was asking her so many questions that it made Sakura feel like she was on trial, in jubilee court.

"I just needed a break that's all," Sakura's mouth lied, but her face deceived her, in making it crystal clear that she was lying. A fool could see that.

Sakura saw her professor's mouth opening. 

__

Uh Oh she's going to ask me another question. Panicking, Sakura quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

"Gomen I have to go Miss Lendina. See you soon," and with that the auburn haired girl scurried off, frightened like cats were with bathes.

Akara shook her head in disapproval, "See you on Monday, Cherry." She remarked, before going about her daily business, in the market, which she purposely made desolate for a reason.

Sakura didn't stop running, until she was several blocks away. Grasping onto her knees, she heaved deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"That was too close" she muttered. 

However serendipity had more surprise up her sleeve, for right at that moment, Sakura was being watched from behind.

"Sakura?" Sakura's head shot up, in alarm. She knew whom that voice belonged too. 

__

Oh shit she cursed

Shoaran, busily rushed for the market, he wanted to beat the congestion and the long line-ups. However when he arrived there, he was surprised to find hardly anybody there, one or two people at the max. Shoaran scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Oh well, more food for me," he replied. 

From cart to cart he went, buying all the necessities of University, while doing this, his mind went back to Sakura.

Was she alright?

How was she doing?

Was she still angry with him?

What University did she go too? 

So many question, and yet not singles answer for one, not even Tomoyo answered him. Although she forgave him, she refused to tell him anything

__

Shoaran, you really hurt Sakura with that lie

But..But

I know. I know you were trying to save her, and I am grateful for that. But Sakura doesn't know that

What do you suggest I do?

Leave her be Shoaran. Let her move on with her life, and you move on with yours. 

I can't

Tomoyo looks depressed at her cup of tea

Try Shoaran, at least try.

"Damnit," he mumbled beneath his breath

"What was that sir." The food clerk asked him

"Nothing." Shoaran collected what he came for, and as he was just about to leave, he saw her.

An auburn haired girl 

Even though the girl had her back facing towards him, he recognised that era, immediately.

"Sakura?" he called out to her

Sakura felt an overwhelming of emotions within her heart, love, hate, sadness, anger, joy, all colliding and creating a rumble within her. She turned around revealing only the left side of her face. There he stood the same Shoaran she had fallen in love with eight years ago. Although she had seen him for the past three months, it was different seeing him without the mask on, as though he really, really saw her. (Does this even make sense? Oh well I don't care)

"Shoaran!" Sakura held her breath, afraid to breathe. Her heart was thumping so loud.

Shoaran smiled, Sakura was still the same, even through the many changes that life had tossed him, she remained the same. He felt himself being absorbed into her emerald eyes. Everything about the past, forgotten, he slowly approached her.

Sakura came close to turning all the way around, when something popped into her mind.

__

The scar 

No he mustn't see it. 

Shoaran saw her eyes enlarge, they were filled with panic, and horror. He felt like he was going to lose her again. Much like how someone is given a gift and has it taken back. For a minute, Shoaran felt himself stop breathing completely, as Sakura turned her back to him, and sprinted for her life.

"WAIT!!! SAKURA!!!!", he dodged at bullet speed after her.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would go, true she was a fast runner, she knew that Shoaran would catch up to her. She remembered how fast he was when they were young children, probably by now he advanced. Desperate, she pressed herself to run even faster, she didn't care if her legs would hurt for a week, she needed to get away.

Shoaran sensed that he was catching up to her. He was within an arms reach, when Sakura seemed to push the turbo button and ran faster then ever. Scared of losing her again, Shoaran pushed himself to run even faster.

Eriol sung as he continued on his walk, with a couple of roses in his hands. His face red from thinking happy thoughts of his new love Tomoyo. He gazed below at the city of Kitasato. From the large hill he could see every single thing as far as the eye could see. Eriol came close to tearing his eyes away from the magnificent view, when something caught his eye. Below he saw a girl, who looked like she was running for her life, he held his breath when he saw her almost fall, from turning a corner. Behind her, she was persuaded by a dark chestnut haired boy, who looked desperate to reach her. Eriol gaped, once he realised who the two were.

"Sakura and Shoaran," he mumbled under his breath.

He wondered exactly what Sakura was doing without her mask? Oh well he would ask her later. 

Eriol sighed, as he raised his hand in front of his head. His blue era began to glow, especially around his hand, as he focussed every fibre of his being into this one thing that he was about to do.

" Sorry my cute descendent," he gazed pitifully at Shoaran, who was trying so hard to reach for his only love, "But I must help Sakura,"

And with that said he whispered the words of the incantation, releasing a powerful spell.

Shoaran came close catching up to Sakura.

__

I am not letting you leave, not this time

However, it wouldn't be so. Shoaran first heard it, rumbling and constant crashing of tin garbage bins. He turned his head, to see about ten large garbage bins rolling down full force down the hill, heading straight towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, as he managed to dodge them all.

After the garbage bins past he eyed them apprehensive, it seemed like they were purposely aimed for him. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice a straggling garbage bin that clanked him hard, right in the head, knocking him out.

Sakura stopped when she heard it

BANG*

She turned around to see Shoaran unconscious on the sidewalk.

"SHOARAN!" she rushed to help him, but an invisible forcefield stopped her. A voice echoed within her mind, as Eriol telepathically spoke her.

"Sakura, what were you doing without your mask?" he scolded her in a paternal tone.

"I just…" Sakura felt ashamed

"Never mind, just leave."

"But…" 

"No buts Sakura, please don't make my efforts in vain." 

Sakura nodded, trying so hard not to cry. She turned the otherway and ran from Shoaran, for what seemed like forever.

She stopped at an empty street, digging to her purse; she snatched up her mask. Her fist clenching it hard, she began to hate this mask, hate the scar, she hated everything that was happening. Closing her eye's, she carefully placed the mask on, feeling it's power and energy once again becoming a part of her.

In the distance, Akara watched quaintly, as she saw Sakura place the silver mask on the side of her face. Akara felt her heart beat faster, as she watched Sakura's pink era begin to glow even more, as the mask became united with her. Sakura's short hair grew long, and flaming red, and the silver mask remained stationery on the right side of her face. After the reuniting, Sakura's era returned back to normal. Akara, now knew the truth, and it disheartened her deeply

Sakura Kinomoto was Cherry Fia, and Cherry Fia was Sakura Kinomoto. 

Akara closed her eyes " my dear child, what have you done,"

And with that she vanished into the darkness of the shadows, as though she were never there.

Shoaran groaned as he arose from the ground, to his surprise, a tonne of people who were there before, were. An old couple gazed at him disapprovingly and stalked off muttering something about a "bum hogging up the street,"

Shoaran rubbed the back of his head, where the garbage bin had met with him. 

"Owwwwwwwwww" he nearly forgot why he had been there in the very first place, when he recollected the his brief meeting with Sakura

"Sakura!" he whispered wondering why she had fled from him. Urgently he rose, attempting to find her. However, when he turned the corner all he saw was a group of ordinary people.

Shoaran mumbled in frustration, as he came close to leaving when a large mass of red hair caught his attention.

"Cherry!" he exclaimed

The lovely red head turned to greet him, with sad eyes. Shoaran saw this.

"What's the wrong?" he asked with his voice filled with concern.

Cherry raised her hand to touch her shining silver mask; "Oh it's nothing Shoaran."

"Did someone make fun of you, cause if they did, wait till I get my hands on them." He clenched his fists and pretended to punch someone. 

Cherry smiled and laughed at this. Shoaran stared at her, with wonder; she was like an angel. 

"Ah Cherry," he remembered Sakura again, 

"Yes," her emerald eyes were filled with happiness. Shoaran shuddered, at how similar they looked to Sakura's.

"I was wondering if you saw a girl with auburn hair and eye's like yours," Shoaran began to regret asking Cherry that, since the minute he mentioned it, her eye's began to fill with gloom once more.

"No Shoaran I haven't," her eyes went down to the concrete sidewalk. Shoaran opened his mouth to say something, but somehow couldn't.

"I have to go study, for mid-term exams, bye," Sakura excused herself before Shoaran could ask anything else.

Filled with toil and sorrow, she ran the rest of the way back to the University, refusing to push her fears aside.

Shoaran watched the red head disappear from his site. Until now, he didn't realise how much she had in common with Sakura, making him slightly nervous.

__

Why does she remind me so much of Sakura?

He couldn't help but ask himself.

Hidden with Shadows, a pair of grey eyes pierced at Shoaran. Akara's voice spoke just above a whisper, that only the creatures within the shadow could hear her

__

The answer is soon to come, Shoaran Li, Master of the Li clan.

Suppi: Whoa. What's with this Akara person, she sounds evil to me

Fruity: She's not evil, the only reason she sounds evil, is because you don't know what her motivates are

Suppi: Motives, smotives she evil. EVIL! I TELL YOU!

Fruity: Suppi stop it

Suppi: Help somebody get the priest, my partner has been possessed by the devil

Fruity: For heaven's sake. I think you've been eating too much candy

Suppi: Candy! Where?

Fruity: I am surrounded by idiots


	14. Everyday I love you more

Suppi: I can't take the waiting (singing) I can't take the distance

Fruity: Shut-up Suppi

Suppi: You want me to shut up, hurry up and finish the next bloody chapter

Fruity: I will I will

Suppi: Good

Fruity: hehehehehehe

Suppi: Why are you laughing

Fruity: There's going to be some juicy moments between Sakura and Shoaran

Suppi: What!!

Fruity: Yeah, its also going to be a very long chapter since I am going to take a break, until I get a few more reviews

Suppi: A break What!! I forbid it you need to keep typing

Fruity: My fingers are sore, I 've been typing for 7 days straight now, and my mom is going to scream at me, if I don't start to practise the piano.

Suppi: (Wailing) WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Chapter Fourteen

Everyday I love you more

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ya were going skiing." Tomoyo jumped around so much that Sakura felt nearly embarrassed to be her friend. It was in the middle of December, relieving Sakura of all her stress she had been feeling, exams were finally over. Sakura giggled recalling what Takashi, once said

__

Damn exams I hate them, don't you Sakura?

Shoaran frowned at this

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cherry continued to smile.

It had been a month, since Shoaran last saw Sakura, or at least he thought he saw her. And ever since then, Sakura/Cherry, began noticing how much he's changed. He no longer smiled at her, and he always seemed so distant whenever she spoke to him as Cherry. It hurt her, badly; she wanted Shoaran to open up to her again. Rather he isolated himself from everyone, particularly her. Eriol explained that it was because she still had the same eye's as she did in her real form, and it only reminded Shoaran of he's close encounter with her. Sakura even noticed that her professor was starting to act strange around her as well.

***FLASHBACK***

"Good bye Professor," Sakura replied after the examinations were over.

"Why don't you call me Akara. S..I mean Cherry." 

Sakura formed a straight line with her lips, "Sure,"

The grey eyes of Akara began to light up, "Well then have a good trip. Be careful all right. S..S.. Sa… Sorry. Cherry."

Sakura nodded her head, ensure, Miss. Lendina was sure acting strange, but she ignored it and left.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Cherry continued to stare at Shoaran, who was covered from head to toe, in winter gear.

"Shoaran, could I sit beside you on the bus?" Shoaran looked at her hesitantly

Shoaran, desired badly to say no. Everytime he looked at Cherry, he saw Sakura, and he always remembered her rejection that occurred a month ago. But Cherry, wasn't Sakura, she was somebody completely different. Or was she?

Shoaran shook the confusion out of his head, as Cherry awaited an answer. Looking away, from her gaze he replied, "I am sorry. The seat beside me is taken, I have too many stuff to bring."

"I am sure that it can fit in the buses compartments." What is wrong with me? Sakura asked herself. Why am I trying so hard to be with him? 

Shoaran began to feel the fury within him build, "LOOK I SAID NO! OKAY" he snapped.

Tomoyo and Eriol immediately stopped talking shocked at Shoaran's reaction. 

Cherry just blinked. "Fine!" her voice was cheerless.

Shoaran realised what he had done, and felt disgusted with himself. Why did he bring out his anger on a girl he was beginning to like?

Silently his gaze followed her as she lurked towards the bus, handing her bags towards the bus driver.

"Shoaran-kun, Why did you yell at Cherry?" Tomoyo came up from behind. Shoaran continued to stare into space.

"Shoaran-kun?" Tomoyo spoke again

"I just have to be alone." He replied, Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding, and returned to Eriol's side, where she intertwined her hands with his. Shoaran looked at them envious of the love that they clearly felt for each other.

__

Why? Why can't I feel that feeling again?

"All Aboard" hollered the bus driver. Shoaran sighed, as he started to ask himself he agreed to come.

***FLASHBACK***

"A trip to the mountains?" Shoaran looked at Tomoyo, who was smiling

"Yep. Eriol-kun, me and Cherry-chan are planning to go,"

Shoaran began to scowl, "Cherry?"

Tomoyo's face formed a stern look "What's wrong with Cherry?" she demanded, as she slammed her fists on the table. Shoaran backed away in fear.

"Nothing. It's just that." 

"Just what?"

Shoaran sighed, "Don't you think she acts and looks an awful lot like Sakura."

Tomoyo almost started laughing, "Oh Shoaran-kun, you are so baka."

Shoaran growled, at her statement

"Cherry-chan, isn't Sakura. And even if she was, would you treat her differently because you think you saw her at the market place?"

"I did see her." Shoaran replied stubbornly, causing Tomoyo to rub her temples, in frustration

"Shoaran, let's say you did Sakura. And let's say she did reject you. She isn't Cherry, so why should you treat her badly."

"She has the same eyes as her." He persisted

"So what! A lot of girls have green eyes. You know what I think. I think that you're scared to move on,"

"WHAT!!!!" Shoaran bursted out of his seat. Tomoyo smirked; she had got him right where she wanted. "I am not afraid of anything."

"Then prove it." Tomoyo replied before stalking off out of the library

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Shoaran gazed at the grey sky that seemed to miraculously lose its entire colour. The scenery passing him by, tree after tree, much like his life. Without even looking, he started fumbling with his wedding ring, a habit, which had began from the very first day of being called Mr. Li. From the corner of the bus, Sakura watched him pitifully, sitting lonely in his seat, gazing outside his window. She sighed before looking down to her soup. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry. 

From the corner of his eye Shoaran could see Cherry, her era still shining more pink then ever. Ever since the first day he met her, when she snubbed him, he was deeply attracted to her, both physically and mentally, but mainly mentally. He loved her smile, her eyes, and the way she seemed to light up a room just by entering it. Yet he feared her at the same time. He didn't want change, and felt that if he moved on, he would be betraying Sakura. Although, he knew that Sakura probably had dated many of her suitors, he couldn't bring himself up to moving on. Tomoyo-chan was right he was afraid, afraid of feeling the way about anyone, the way he once felt about Sakura. He cursed underneath his breath, while, leaning against his comfy seat. Why must life be so hard?

Behind him, he heard Tomoyo giggling at one of Eriol's jokes. They were so happy with each other, and everytime Shoaran saw them together, he could see it in their eyes, their world was only them, and nothing but them. Once more he switched his gaze to Cherry, who looked lonely and out of place.

__

This is going to be one long trip he mumbled

Cherry couldn't help but change her gaze from on object to another once she entered the lodge. Oh how it brought back memories of the school field trip, in grade six, when Shoaran discovered his feelings for her. She rushed to the grand fireplace, in the centre of the room, and welcomed it's warmth.

"Kami-sami, it's so cold," she remarked

"Of course Sakura, we're in the mountains," Tomoyo giggled, while hugging Eriol's arm. 

Cherry hugged herself; "Oh I absolutely love Christmas."

Shoaran shot Cherry a look of surprise, Sakura loved Christmas too, he thought.

__

Silent night

Holy night

All is calm all is bright,

Cherry began to sing, her voice carried over the roaring fire, and it seemed to lift up the atmosphere. Tomoyo joined her, and Eriol and Shoaran watched them. 

It was midnight, when the carolling had ceased; Cherry however clasped her hands

"Again..Let's sing another, song."

Tomoyo shook her head in dismay, "Cherry-chan, don't you ever get tired?"

"Never!" Cherry joked, but was interrupted by a yawn, "Never mind! I guess your right," 

So the group departed, each going there own separate ways, the girls when upstairs, while the boys remained on the main floor where the male chambers remained.

Several hours later, Shoaran found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. On the bed beside him, Eriol slept restlessly. Growing impatient he grabbed his robe and left the room, going to the fireplace, somewhere, where it was warm.

Sakura, hadn't been able to sleep a peep that night, the silver masked remain on her face, since she kept it on as a precaution, making it hard for her slip into slumber. Frustrated, with the day's events she got up and left.

Both went to the living room, surprised to find each other there.

Shoaran couldn't believe how unlucky he was, there Cherry stood in front of the fire, wearing a silky white nightgown, that showed of her flaming hair. He could see a tear, drip down her cheek. As though, it was a reflex, she turned around to see Shoaran before her. Shoaran, just looked away guilty at how badly he treated her for the past month.

"Hello Cherry," he continued to avoid eye contact her with her emerald eyes

"Hello Shoaran," Her voice was quiet, and soft, making Shoaran ashamed.

"Couldn't sleep?" He strolled beside her, gathering the warmth from her era.

"No," her eyes were pointing directly to the fire. Shoaran could see the fire's reflection from her mask.

"Cherry," he's heart skipped a beat once she faced him.

__

Kami-sami she's so beautiful, how can she put up with me?

"I am sorry, for how badly I treated you, its just that…" Cherry blinked, and smiled

"It's okay. I understand." 

The two continued to face each other in front of the fireplace, completely wrapped in stillness. (Sniff* isn't that a romantic scene?). They would've probably kissed if it weren't for the owner, interrupting them.

"Hey, what are you kids doing up?"

Both Cherry and Shoaran looked at the chubby owner who continued to speak, "You better go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be an exhausting day." He yawned

Cherry yawned, "I better go." Her eyes began to sparkle, causing Shoaran to hold his breath

"Yeah..me too," awkwardly they bid farewell, and each went to their own bedchambers.

Sakura could hardly believe that morning had arrived so soon, she was still sleepily, since she didn't sleep very much that night. Recalling the moment she and Shoaran had yesterday, caused her to blush a lot; they were standing so close together.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up!" Sakura met with two beady eyes in directly staring at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed tossing Kero aside. 

"Geez, Sakura" Kero was now on the floor, rubbing the back of his head, "do you have to be so loud."

"Gomen Kero." Sakura's eye's widened in alarm; "Kero what time is it?"

"9:30,"

"Oh my god, I am late," Sakura quickly changed before rushing downstairs.

She was met up with the group; all of them looking at her as though they knew that she wasn't going to be on time. The owner, however, was fuming.

"We don't have time for diddle-doddle," he scolded

"Gomen," Sakura bowed before him.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay troops lets go outside."

Shoaran, couldn't help but stare at Cherry, all through the training session, his heart was in a tangle of emotions. 

"Hey Li." Shoaran tore his gaze from her. 

"Hai!" 

"You and Cherry are partners, you can go anywhere you wish on the mountain, just as long as you came back before night fall."

Shoaran saw Cherry smile brightly at him, as she came nearer.

"Well partner, where do you want to go?" she asked cheerfully

Shoaran had difficulty as he attempted to challenge the mountain, skiing was never his sport. At that moment he remembered the skiing field trip in grade six, eight years ago. Cherry was patient with him, she would offer him a hand whenever, he came close to falling. 

Finally they arrived at a cliff that was only halfway up the mountain. Shoaran collapsed exhausted from the trip, while Cherry, wondered near the edge.

"Aiya.. Isn't this a great view Shoaran-kun?" she asked. Shoaran just smiled and waved from at her.

"Skiing is so exhausting," he exclaimed

"I know.. this reminds me of a ti…" Cherry suddenly felt the ground beneath her give way. The cliff was beginning to crack and shatter apart. Cherry's emerald green eye's widened in fear

"SHOARAN-KUN" She screamed, as she was about to plunder to her death. Urgently Shoaran grasped her hand. 

Shoaran had never felt so scared in his entire life before, as he continued to grasp Cherry's hand, he could see fear written all over her face. He wouldn't let her die.

"Give me your other hand," he ordered. Tears was in Cherry's eyes, she nodded, frightened for her life, yet she did what he asked. Shoaran heaved as his pulled her up from the abyss, that would have brought her to her death. 

But it wasn't over yet, Cherry's scream, had caused the snow to became unbalanced, creating an avalanche.

Cherry was the first to set her eyes upon it; a large mass of snow, smashing anything in its path came plundering down the mountain. As though she knew what would happen, she pushed herself and Shoaran into a cave nearby. However, some Cherry's leg got caught, under the large chunks of ice. Cherry screamed in agony, as the avalanche came to pass. Shoaran stared at the redhead in shock; she had saved his life. He got up and approached the entrance of the cave, relieved to find the redhead lying there. When he drew near, he saw her foot caught under a large mass of ice. 

"Cherry!" Shoaran immediately rushed to her aid. Cherry looked up at him, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"You're safe," she replied, and fainted. Shoaran hacked away at the ice, and eventually relieved her of it. To his surprise, her leg wasn't broken, but it was painful to walk on.

"Cherry." He shook the unconscious girl "Wake up, don't you die out on me." He yelled as he shook her even more. 

Sakura opened her eye's to met up with a welcoming vision, Shoaran's warm choco eyes

"Shoaran-kun," she whispered. Shoaran immediately embraced her, catching Sakura by surprise.

"Thank god your safe," he kissed her red hair. Sakura smiled and hugged him back, completely forgetting about everything.

Several minutes past, when Shoaran, finally realised where they were. Getting up he gazed at Cherry, worried about what he was going to do.

"I found out we're in one of the old mine shafts, if I continue that way," he pointed down the mine, "I should end up in an entrance."

He looked at her; Sakura knew what was going on in his mind. She grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eye, "Shoaran,"

He paused

Cherry smiled, "I trust you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Shoaran suddenly found it very difficult to breathe, he couldn't leave her behind, and he just couldn't. 

Rising up, he picked her up, and gave her a piggyback.

"Shoaran-kun?" she asked as Shoaran started to walk with her on his back.

"There's no way I am leaving you here to be found, several days later, frozen and cold. If I am leaving this mountain, its going to be with you?" determination was all over his voice. 

"Shoaran-kun." Cherry whispered before leaning her head on his shoulder. She could feel his back muscles tense up as he continued to walk.

Shoaran and Sakura did make their way out of the mountain, to be found by a worried Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura didn't have a broken leg, but she was treated for a major case of frostbite, on her leg. And although the trip continued, the memories of how close Sakura and Shoaran were in that cave, still lingered in the air. Despite how badly Shoaran hurt her in the past, Sakura found herself forgiving him, and falling even more in love with him, everyday. Shoaran felt the same way, and sometimes would lock himself up in his room, just to have some thinking time to himself. But as everything in life, the trip ended, and the group found themselves returning back to Kitasato, to go back to school in a week.

Sakura was busily away preparing her books for the next trimester; she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. 

Maybe I should go for a walk; Sakura gazed out the window to see it snowing softly, and watched the flakes as they continued to dance. Grabbing her black leather coat, and her wool scarf, she rushed out side to find the awaiting snow. 

Sakura was walking in the middle of the street, since there were hardly any cars, skipping happily away, and humming to herself. She had a good feeling about tonight, but couldn't explain how.

"Cherry," Sakura turned to see Shoaran rushing for her. 

Shoaran, first noticed Cherry, by her flaming red hair, that seemed to warm up the night. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her attire. She was wearing a black leather coat, with a scarf, jeans, and a nice fine boots. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. For some apparent reason, Shoaran longed to speak to her.

"Cherry!"

The redhead spun around, a smile on her face, "Shoaran!" 

Cherry realised the serious look on his face. Immediately she frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Cherry shook her head uneasily "O..okay." 

Shoaran and Cherry kept walking in the middle of the street, as the delicate snow persisted, dancing about the daily shoppers, and anyone who happened to be on the street. Cherry was staring at the street pavement, worried about what Shoaran was going to say.

"I am getting you a divorce." Cherry looked surprised at him

"You said that the first week after we met,"

"Yes. But this time I mean it." Cherry tilted her head a bit

"Why now?" she asked

Shoaran gulped and faced her. Her and her wondrous smile and sparkling eyes "Cause I am in love with some else."

Sakura's eye's widened; she knew what he meant. Ashamed she turned her face away from him, only to have him cup her face, and started deeply into her eyes.

Shoaran had a light within his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time, it was the same light she saw when he was in love with her. 

"I am in love with you Cherry." He whispered. 

Sakura found it very difficult to breathe; she hadn't expected Shoaran to fall in love with her again. She wanted to reject his love, tell him to get lost, or go hump a cow or something, but she just couldn't, cause she knew that she felt the same way about him.

"I.." Sakura stammered, "I.. love you too." 

Shoaran's eyes opened up; they were filled with warmth and kindness. He smiled, and slowly came closer to her face.

Sakura closed her eye's feeling Shoaran's warm breath on her lips. Her mixed feelings were in such a tangle she had no idea how to react. And there she and him stood, in the middle of a car-less street, as the gentle snowflakes continued to fall. Customers and everyday people were walking on the sidewalk, watching the couple curiously. The ebony sky opening up, as though welcoming the young lovers. The millions of stars glittered in the midnight sky. It was truly a beautiful night.

__

Oh god what am I going to do Sakura felt herself panicking.

Shoaran and Cherry were so close together, he could feel her era blending in with his. The same bubbly feeling that he used to feel whenever he was with Sakura, returned. He leaned towards Cherry's face; he longed to feel his lips brushed against hers. He longed to kiss her. So far she hadn't protested, but Shoaran couldn't be so sure, this girl was very unpredictable.

Sakura's heart began thumping rapidly, she was sure that everyone on the street could hear it. Would she let Shoaran take away her first kiss? Her heart screamed yes, but her mind protested no. 

__

He hurt you it screamed

__

You love him her heart rose above her mind

It was now or never, he was a centimetre from meeting her lips. Sakura felt a tear drip down her rosy cheeks. She really wanted to kiss him. She did. 

No her mind screamed, but it wouldn't be. Her heart told her truth, and surely enough she found herself closing her eyes awaiting his lips. 

Shoaran saw this, and smiling, his and her lips met creating an ultimate, electrifying kiss. Time seemed to stop the spectators on the sidewalk, school, the marriage, her mask, the scar, the battle; all seemed to melt away. It was just the two of them. Both their eras are united, pink and green, forming a gold shield.

Sakura couldn't help but cry, she felt Shoaran's heart, and emotion, a feeling that she hadn't felt for two years. It ended all the loneliness she had been feeling for such a long time. _Oh Shoaran _she cried even more.

Shoaran, met with Cherry's gentle and subtle lips, they tasted like very much like honey. He felt a wet tear, touch his cheek, and felt the pain that had caused her to act so cold towards him, when they first met. He felt his emotions giving in; he kissed her even more passionately. He reached up to caress her cheek. This was his first **real** kiss, and he would cherish forever.

Shoaran's touch was like a flower petal; it was so soft and gentle against her skin. She couldn't fight her emotions anymore. Everyday it was a burden that she ended up losing, and everyday, she found herself loving him even more. She kissed him back, as the delicate snowflakes continued to float in the air. There was no other place; she would rather be then here, right now, with Shoaran. 

Amongst the spectators, the professor watched the couple kissing, beneath the snowy sky. She couldn't help but smile

__

The scenery was perfect, and the couple even more perfect.

She sighed heavily, well now that they are true to each other's feeling the question is whether their love will be able to withstand the difficulty.

Her eyes met the concrete sidewalk, 

__

Best of luck to you Shoaran Li, descendent of Clow Reed and you Sakura Kinomoto, Clow Card Mistress.

Suppi: (Bawling) That was so sniff* sweet sob*

Fruity: I know sniff* sniff* so romantic

Suppi: And your stopping why

Fruity: cause I sniff* need a break

Suppi: (Crying) I am going to miss you

Fruity: Me two

Suppi and Fruity hug each other, and continue crying

SO LONG FAN'S, I WILL BE BACK! REST ASSURED, IT'S JUST THAT MY BRAIN NEEDS A BREAK FROM ALL THIS TYPING.


	15. How do you teach your heart to love agai...

Fruity: I AM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Suppi: Yaaaaaaa, how's your break?

Fruity: It was okay, I guess, since it wasn't really a break, to be begin with. I only ended up drawing a fanart for my story

Suppi: Well that's good to hear. There's less then two weeks till school starts, so get started

Fruity: Suppi you're so mean

Suppi: Type damn you women, type. The chapters won't type themselves

Fruity and Suppi bickering

Chapter Fifteen

How do you teach your heart to love again?

Sakura slowly withdrew from Shoaran's tight embrace, trying to catch her breath, still taking in the fact that she had her first kiss taken by Shoaran. She gazed and found herself being lost in his amber eyes. Her chest rising up and down, as she breathed deeply. Her breath forming a mist in the midnight air. Sakura felt her eyes begin to water.

__

What have I done?

Shoaran saw Cherry's emerald eyes begin to water, and started to wonder what was wrong with her. Concern, filled his eyes, as he held her waist close to him.

"Cherry?" Sakura could see that he was worried.

"Oh Shoaran," she broke away from him, "I am so sorry." And before he could say anything, she ran away, leaving Shoaran, standing in the snow.

Watching Cherry, running away, he realised how deeply he longed to be with her, to hold her, to see her laugh, and last, marry her.

"I love you Cherry Fia," he whispered, sending some mist to fly into the air. He looked up to the heavens, begging the gods for a sign.

__

Please, let this love last.

Sakura ran, and ran and didn't stop until she was in the comfort of her dorm. She came home to find Tomoyo had left, on an outing with Eriol. Fighting the tears, Sakura closed the door, and rested her head against it. Closing her eyes, she tried to work out in her mind, exactly how this happened.

__

I am in love with you Cherry

Those words both stabbed her and filled her with completeness. Sakura went over the words, over and over in her head. He loved her, but not as Sakura, he loved her as Cherry. Once more, Sakura banged the back of her head against the door, finally, revealing herself of the tears that were stinging her eyes. Slowly she dropped to the floor, and huddled her knees, where she continued to sob.

__

Why? Why? Why does life have to treat me so unfairly?

__

Shoaran felt sick, he could see the pain in Cherry's beautiful eyes, the same eyes he fell in love with. When he kissed her, he felt a sense of freedom, a freedom that hadn't been there for the past two years. Shoaran had been a prisoner of the council for such a long time now, a puppet, used only to ruin his clan. He clenched his fist in anger, not anymore; he realised exactly how heavy the chains were in just by kissing Cherry. His fist no longer clenched, as the memory of her face crossed his mind. Smiling at the thought of her sweet lips, and her smile, he skipped merrily home, completely unaware, that somewhere in the admiring crowd, his professor was watching him instantly.

__

Poor Shoaran, he had to give up Sakura, and now that he's fallen in love with her again, he may have to give her up once more.

Akara's eyes were filled infuriation, as well as determination.

__

Damn the council, they're going to hurt Shoaran, and Sakura. Well not if I can help it. I won't allow them to harm my Goddaughter, and her love.

Yelan yawned deeply, as she stretched, while arising from her bed. It was already two in the morning, yet some idiot chose to call the Li clan mansion.

" Hello, The Li clan residence, who's speaking,"

"Hello mom,"

"Shoaran! What are you doing it's two o'clock, IN THE MORNING," Yelan detected something different with Shoaran, like he was finally happy, after two years of loneliness.

"Mom, I want to get a divorce," Shoaran's announcement, swept his mother off her feet, literally.

It took a while before Yelan, managed to recuperate from the shock. "Ar..are you sure soon. What changed your mind." Yelan paused in shock; "You didn't visit the Clow Mistress did you." 

Shoaran could hear warning in her voice, "No mom I didn't. I fell in love with some else"

"Who," Inside, Yelan was disappointed that he fell in love with someone else, apart from Sakura, she always thought that they were such an adorable couple, and would rather have her as a daughter-in-law, then a clone of some girl she saw from the street.

"Her name is Cherry Fia," 

__

That name, there's something about that name. Yelan felt some kind of eerie bond with the name, as though she met the person, whom it belonged to.

Yelan sighed, as she pulled the divorce papers from the desk, getting the clone to sign it wasn't a problem, since she was programmed to obey orders.

Once again she asked Shoaran, "A. are you sure, you want to go along with this?"

"Damn it mother, will you please just send them in." Shoaran voiced sounded irritated

" I am just asking, since the family hadn't even met this girl, before."

"Don't worry mother, I won't merry her without at least introducing her to you and the family."

Yelan smiled for the first time, in the conversation. True she was disappointed that Shoaran wasn't marrying Sakura, but as long as her son was happy with this mystery girl she was satisfied. Besides, she really wanted to be a grandmother.

"Is that all you have to tell me my son,"

"Yes mother,"

"Good. I'll send in these papers, as soon as possible."

"Thank-you mother,"

"Your welcome, now will you let me sleep," Despite how much Yelan, wanted to speak with her son, she had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long very long day. There was still the council she had to deal with.

After that phone call, Shoaran remain lying on his bed, starting empty into the ceiling, a small smile on his face. He knew that for the first time in two years, he would be able to sleep peacefully.

"Cherry," he whispered softly, before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. 

Morning arrived, bright, early and beautiful. Shoaran awakened to find that entire campus was like a snow playground, everything was covered with snow. Amazed, he watched as the snow continued to sparkle, and gleam, beneath the clear skies. He stretched, reaching his arms towards the ceiling. 

Today, was going to be a great day, he could feel it.

Rushing, he left his dorm, to wonder the hallways all threw campus. His eyes urgently lit up once he saw a large mass of red hair, before him.

"Cherry!" he exclaimed

Sakura breathed, dreading; yet yearning hearing the sexy voice of Shoaran. She turned around, meting him with a smile. Once she found herself drowned to his eyes, all pain of yesterday was forgotten, and hope was reborn.

"Shoaran!" she whispered.

Shoaran felt his heart leapt into the back of his throat, without thinking he ran for her, lifted her from the ground, and twirled her. Nose touching, they laughed together, making all around them envious of their withstanding love.

He finally placed Cherry on the ground. Hand in hand they wondered the nearly empty hallways, gazing into windows of the frightening classrooms, that they would be returning too, within a week. They both continued to wonder, until Cherry glanced out the window that led to the courtyard.

"Oh I wish, we could go outside, it's so nice." Cherry replied, with longing looks trapped within her eyes. Shoaran gave her one of his rare sexy smiles.

"I have an idea," Sakura felt her knees beginning to wobble, gazing into his eyes as he pulled her outside, into the freezing cold.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Shoaran are you crazy, we don't have any coats on, we could get sick." Sakura took a firm grip on the doors, making it hard for Shoaran to pull her outside.

"Oh no you don't," an evil look was in his eyes, as he lifted her above his shoulders, and carried her outside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Sakura screamed, and laughed at the same time, as Shoaran tossed her into the snow. 

Emerging from the snow, Sakura gasped in shock, to find Shoaran standing before her smirking.

"And what are you smiling at." Sakura began to get up from the ground, " You don't think that you can just toss me in the snow, without getting something in return,"

"Yeah, and what do you think your going to do?" Shoaran wisely pointed out

"This!" Sakura hurled a snowball at his chest, catching him off by guard, and completely knocking him off his feet.

"Why you…" Shoaran chased Sakura, all round the courtyard, determined to hit her with a snowball.

"Can't catch me," Shoaran saw as Cherry stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" He lunged for her grabbing her by the waist, and lifting her.

Sakura attempted to break free, by kicking vigorously, distracting Shoaran, as he was about to toss her into the snow, making him fall in the snow with her. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," both of them screamed as they fell face first into the snow.

Seconds later, Shoaran popped out of the snow, only to met with Cherry's emerald eyes Suddenly he found it very hard to breath. Their faces were so close together. 

__

Her eyes remind me so much of Sakura, Shoaran swore that he could almost see Sakura glancing out through those amazing eyes.

Carefully he stroked a piece of Cherry's locks out from her face, revealing the mask. Not once had he thought her ugly because of it. She was the most, make that second most beautiful thing in the world. Yes it would take a while before he fully got over Sakura, but he would learn to teach his heart to love again. 

He continued to stroke her cheek, which started to turn crimson. 

To Sakura, Shoaran's touch was electrifying, it sparked every part of her body, and she could feel his love flowing through her veins. She knew that she needed him, and could never be angry with him, no matter how hard she tried. 

Smiling, she rubbed her nose against his, looking deeply into his amber eyes, that seemed to tell, I love you. 

Suddenly, the snow wasn't so cold anymore, and the birds that once were, were no longer there, it was just them. Shoaran and Sakura (Cherry) in a world where they were together, and nothing could ever harm them.

Closing her eyes, Sakura brought her face closer to his, longing to meet his lips once more.

Shoaran, felt the same way, and was going to do the same. 

They were inches from each other's faces, when; Sakura sneezed, disrupting the romantic moment. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Shoaran, snickering, and his snickers soon became chuckles, which soon became laughter. Sakura was disappointed at first, yet she found it hard to resist joining in. She laughed too. Sakura already began to feel the wounds from yesterday starting to heal. Being near, and with Shoaran, made her feel complete, he was her half and she knew it. Cherry, or Sakura, he would always be her half.

Suddenly it became still all around them. Shoaran, just had to gaze into Cherry's eyes, before, he found himself kissing her softly. 

And there, they remained half buried in the snow, kissing away passionately. Not worried of the consequences, the fact that they both would catch a cold within several hours, they didn't even worry about the lies. It was just them.

Their kiss was even more powerful then their first, since their golden aura, warmed the snow, causing it melt all around them.

Shoaran found himself deeply drawn to her, both physically and mentally. Once more he tasted her sweet lips, finding them even tastier then before. He was certain that he was going to marry this girl.

Sakura just couldn't believe her luck, despite how hard the snow bit at her bare skin, and she didn't care. She was just glad to be with Shoaran.

From a distant corner of the courtyard, Akara was watching them. She stood tongue-tied as both their auras grew into a large golden one. Her heart was overwhelmed with glee. She didn't even care about the council.

"These two were meant to be," she agreed, as she continued to watch them. 

Suppi: Tsk* Tsk* I must say that this chapter isn't as good as before

Fruity: Well , it's going to take a while, since I rested my brain, it may take a while before it comes back to life.

Suppi: Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, well you better start writing good any day now.

Fruity: Patience is a 

Suppi: SHUT-UP


	16. May it be

Suppi: Yah another chapter

Fruity: Thank goodness

Suppi: Hmmmmmmmmmm let me read

Fruity: Great idea you read and I go wash the dishes, my mom is going to kill me, if she comes home to a messy house

Chapter Sixteen

May it be?

"Agent 070, how come you haven't been reporting back to us, on the well being of Shoaran Li," An elderly man stood forward apart from the rest, as he stood, in front of a cloaked figure who kneeled before him. 

The cloaked figure gracefully removed the cloak, revealing a young beauty, around the age of thirty-four, (I know that it's not a young age, but I couldn't think of any other word to describe her). Her piercing grey eyes, stabbed straight through the eyes of the vile elderly man, making all his motivates finally clear to her. 

Akara spoke " I haven't been reporting anything, since there hasn't been anything to report," she hissed.

Akara had accepted this mission, for the money, she had desperately needed it, and being a young witch the council chose to hire her. Until now, she hadn't really cared about the council's so called master, who they had such great concern for, but now that her beloved goddaughter was involved. 

She decided to do a little bit of investigating of her so-called boss. Only to find out, that the council despised Sakura, and were willing to be-rid her out of the picture. Of course, when Shoaran had lost the cards to Sakura, they no longer could do anything about killing her, since the cards were destined to protect her. However, when Shoaran claimed to be her beau, they were determined to keep one of their own away from the enemy. That's when she found the clear truth. It had become clear, as to why they sent her to spy on their master. She remembered it as though it were yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

" Please send in the next contestant, please," Akara entered the room tall, and full of pride, before her stood twelve elderly men, each with a face of bitterness and cold. It sent shivers up her spine just to look at them, but she made herself withstand this. She needed this job, since she was practically penny less.

Her grey eyes met with the eyes of the elderly men, who's were cold and bitter. She watched intensely as he raised his hand, releasing a powerful spell. Almost immediately she dodged it, but that didn't stop her from striking her attacker.

The elderly man saw this and underestimated her. He thought that he was able to block her magic, he was wrong, her spell created a force so powerful, that it hurled him backwards. All the councillors rushed to his aid.

"Sir. Are you alright," They all glared at her evilly, she stared at them each with the same look. If they wanted to fight her, she would. Her powers were far stronger then all of them put together. Raising her hand above her head, she prepared to duel.

"WAIT!!" the leader of the council arose from all the debris, a wide smile was on his face, catching Akara by surprise. 

"You got the job," he pointed at her with his long, slender, twisted finger. All the other members looked at him crazed at his decision.

"Are you sure master?" one of them asked while eyeing the girl carefully. 

The leader smirked a smile, filled with so much hatred, that it caused his aura to transform black and flaming red. Inside Akara was frightened. What was this power? She had seen it before, but not here. She remembered something that brought a great deal of pain to her heart. But she refused to let it show. She knew better, and believed to never show the enemy, her fear.

Bowing Akara replied, "I gratefully accept the job."

The elderly man clapped his hands together, eyeing her evilly, " Great, your mission, is too…."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Akara continued to stand there, remembering all the events that had taken place up till today. The love of Eriol, and Tomoyo, how they went out on a date and admitted their love for each other. But more importantly the love of Shoaran, and Cherry, who was really Sakura. She began to recall the moment when she found out the honest truth.

***FLASHBACK***

A dark cloaked figure remained hidden, within the shadows. The girl beneath the cloak had been waiting there for several minutes now, and despite how much it continued to pour she stood there willingly, awaiting her secret contact. Her grey eyes piercing through the mist. Suddenly splashes of footsteps approached her; urgently she brought out the knife from within her cloak, anticipating an attacker. To her relief it was her secret contact. 

"Jo, thank goodness it's only you," Akara quickly put away her knife.

"Akara," Jo spat, "I swear, the next time you make me come out when it's pouring, I am going to kill you, Achoo!" 

"Not if I kill you first," Akara joked, while Jo wiped his nose with a handkerchief. The site of him, repulsed her, but she still was his friend

"What did you find?" Akara waited impatiently for an answer

"You won't believe this," Jo began

"Try me," sarcasm was written all over Akara's voice.

"Well*," Jo looked uneasily at his notes, "Shoaran, is the descendent of Clow Reed, he is currently attending Kitasato University and…"

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Akara slapped her forehead, "Tell me something I don't know. Tell me about this Clow Mistress, that I keep hearing so much about."

Jo once again, frantically searched his notes for something, "It has to be around here somewhere. Ah yes, At the age of ten, Shoaran Li lost control of the cards, to the Clow Mistress. Despite how much he tried to hate her for that, he gradually fell in love with her. He admitted his feelings to the Clow Mistress, just before he left, and four months later returned to Japan with Meiling. It was then when the Clow Mistress, too confessed her feelings to him."

Akara raised her eyebrow in questioning, "Love, at the age of ten?" 

Jo just sneezed again, "What? Akara you forget that your customs are different from theirs," 

Akara just shook her head in frustration. "Jo please continue."

"Hmmm. Ah yes, The Clow Mistress and Shoaran Li kept in contact, up till two years ago, when Li told her of his intentions to marry."

"Poor girl," Akara remarked underneath her breathe. Jo ignored her and continued to speak.

"However," this caught the attention of Akara, she listening carefully, "the marriage was really a trick to fool the council. I've searched high and low through the Li clan mansion and found no traces of the wife. Just a spell how to create a clone and destroy it."

Akara stopped, "that means Shoaran faked his marriage. But why?"

Jo spoke, "That's easy Akara. The council threatened to kill the Clow Mistress, if he didn't stop all communication with her. The Clow Mistress is a stubborn women, as well as kind, she would be suspicious as too why. So Shoaran, faked a marriage to convince her and convince the councillors that he wouldn't speak to her."

For a minute Akara couldn't breathe. The people she was working for were speaking of murder. She felt sick in the stomach, although it was because of the Clow cards, it still gave no justice of killing an innocent.

Jo looked unassurenly at Akara, "So he kinda hit two birds with one stone?" Akara asked

"Exactly," Akara looked away ashamed.

"Oh there's more," Akara gazed a Jo once more, "during the end of July, there was a tragic accident in the hometown of the Clow Mistress."

"And what hometown would that be?"

"Oh Tomeoda,"

Akara gasped, "Tomeoda!" her voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Jo paused looking curiously at Akara's astonished face; "You know it?"

"You could say that," as tears begin to form in her eyes as memories of Nadeshiko's death flood her mind.

"Ahem*" Jo continued to speak, " Well during the accident, the Clow Mistress, suffered and was harmed. The causes of the accident were believed to be by a demon, or some source of strong magic, but it isn't yet confirmed."

Akara's eyes widened in horror.

"Jo," her voice was shaking, "Who is the Clow Mistress?"

Jo blinked before gazing at his notes again, "Oh. It's Sakura Kinomoto."

Akara's heart stopped beating completely, she knew the truth, and the mask of confusion was lifted from her gaze. The council planned to kill the Clow Mistress, and hired someone to do the dirty work. That someone was she.

"Akara?"

"Akara?"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The voice of the leader cut through her thought. 

"Akara if there was nothing to report, then kindly explain to me, why the news of divorce arrived just arrived today."

Akara bit her lip hard; so traces of blood was seen.

"I didn't think that it wasn't such an important thing to report,"

The leader eyed her suspiciously leaning on the very edge of his seat. Her eyes were fierce, and he feared them. This women was powerful, it was the reason he hired her. However, he began to regret his decision.

"Has Shoaran gone to see the Clow Mistress?" His voice shook uneasily as he attempted to control his temper

"No," Akara's answer was straightforward and short, but it was too a lie.

"Then why did he divorce his wife," The leader's voice thundered and boomed, causing bits of debris to collapse from the roof. Akara defended herself with her magic, by forming a blue shield around her.

Akara just shrugged, "I don't know? Maybe he's been having a bad relationship with her." Akara however knew the truth. There was no wife.

The eyes of the leader, were now fuming, Akara could've sworn that she saw steam floating out of his neck.

"Why are you worried about the divorce?" she asked innocently " afraid that you will no longer be able to control your supposed master,"

Temper of the leader finally snapped, as he unleashed all his power to strike her. Akara was prepared. Crossing her arms in front of her she absorbed the vile, black magic of the leader. Forming it into a ball, she added some of her magic to it, before hurling it towards the leader.

"I call upon the power of the GOD OF ALL FOUR REALMS, CAME TO MY AID," she screamed above the roar of the powerball.

The leader hadn't anticipated this, and was therefore thrown against the hard stone wall. The other councillors began an uproar, protesting, however her deadly gaze silenced them.

Smiling she replied, "You all know that I am more powerful then all of you put together. If any of you disagree, would be so kind to come forth, and allow me to demonstrate my power."

The council members backed away cowardly, they knew she was correct. Angrily she walked straight up the injured leader, who was trying to catch his breath. Grabbing his neck collar she faced the leader in the eye.

"I will continue to watch Shoaran Li, but question, and order me around, like that, ever again, and I will crush you." She threw him against the wall once more, to get her message across. 

The councillor backed away from her path, as she headed straight for the door. She came close to walking out, when she turned around,

"Oh yeah!" she turned around completely to face the entire council, " If you ever harm, as so much a hair, of the Clow Mistress, I promise you, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Akara left, the council shaking and cowering. Never had they met a woman, with so much power, and the more they thought about it, the more they wondered exactly where she got it.

Akara arrived back to Japan, in the nick of time, when school was just starting. Normally she looked forward to teaching her class; she loved connecting with the younger generations, since it made her feel young once more. However, today was difficult, she found it hard to concentrate on the class. She would begin on a topic and jump to another completely different topic, and jump back again. Akara found herself apologising several times, for mistaking names of students, she knew like forever. She could see that her students were concerned about her, she never made a mistake, not ever. Yet she couldn't help it. The last battle she fought with Nadeshiko was still fresh in her mind, as it was the very night it happened. Akara knew that she had lived in denial, refusing to tell her dear friend's husband the truth. She just couldn't face him, let alone tell him what happened, or her beloved daughter for that matter. She sighed at the memory.

***FLASHBACK***

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Nadeshiko hurled some of her magic ball towards the demon. Akara watched nervously, from the ground. Akara could no longer fight; she was injured to badly, and now she watched frightened out of her mind as her older friend, was fighting for both their lives.

"Nadeshiko be careful," she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Nadeshiko continued to fight the demon, gradually getting weaker, but never giving up. Using her magic she persisted. Akara thought that she came close to winning, but the demon came up from behind her friends and stabbed her in the back. 

Akara wailed in agony, at the site of her friend. Before her, Nadeshiko stood shocked at by the blow; her emerald eyes wide with fear and horror, that it hurt Akara too look at her. Deep red blood came dripping out of Nadeshiko's mouth. 

Nadeshiko POV~

The sword hurt like a thousand needles jabbing into my spine. I felt my mouth beginning to bleed, and surely enough I started to choke on my own blood. The pain was so unbearable that I wanted to die. However, the site of my dear friend before me, my God sister Akara, gave me the remaining strength. Through my delirious eyes I could see the demon approaching her. Harmless, with both legs broken, I knew that Akara wouldn't be able to fight. She was so young, eleven years younger then me, she didn't deserve to die. If this was my destiny, I wasn't going to let the demon take away both our lives. 

I knew what I had to do.

End of POV~

Akara's eyes widened as she saw the demon approaching her, hate and the desire to kill was written all over his eyes. She closed her eyes awaiting her fate, a fate that wouldn't come. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see, Nadeshiko pulling the sword from her back. Her scream was filled with so much torment, that it was burnt permentally into Akara's mind. Nadeshiko managed to pull the whole sword out from her back, and as though by magic she hurled herself at the demon, full force, stabbing him in the heart. 

The demon screeched so loudly it shattered the walls, causing the debris to cave in on all three of them.

Akara's eyes opened, to see that debris and large masses was everywhere.

"Nadeshiko," Akara dragged herself to the body of her dear friend. Carefully she stroked her large masses of violet locks away from her face, to see Nadeshiko pale face.

"Nadeshiko," Akara felt herself crying.

Nadeshiko came too, to find her beloved friend beside her.

"Akara," her voice was barely a whisper. Akara rose her head, her grey eyes hopeful that Nadeshiko would still be able to make it.

"Nadeshiko," her lips formed a smile.

"My friend," Nadeshiko coughed out her rich blood from her mouth, " I am not going to live very long,"

"Don't you say that," Akara yelled

Nadeshiko smiled, "I knew that, the moment I striked the demon's heart with his sword. Akara I am going to die."

This made Akara sob even more, "I want you to protect my baby, Sakura."

Akara looked up, at the person, who she thought of as a sister and a mother at the same time, "Sa..Sakura.."

Nadeshiko nodded her head slowly; "I want you to be her angel. Pro..prom..promise me that you will be her angel."

Akara grasped Nadeshiko's hand, "I promise," she whispered.

Nadeshiko smiled and hugged her friend. 

"Akara there's one more thing," Akara looked up to her friend

"I want you to have my power," Akara's eyes widened in horror

"No..No. I won't" she protested

"You must, your magic alone isn't enough to protect my daughter. Please just take it," Nadeshiko reached her hand out to her friend. Akara stared at her bleeding hand unsure of what to do. She switched her gaze to Nadeshiko's pleading eyes, sighing she grasped it. A surge of energy seeped into her soul, her aura turned from baby blue, to navy blue, the power was too much, that she fainted beside Nadeshiko's now dead body.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Akara stared at her hand, the same hand she had received her power by. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice Cherry walk up from behind her.

"Hello Professor," Cherry's voice was cheerful, the professor turned around, to see, her reason for living. 

"Hello Cherry," Sakura detected some sorrow in her teacher's voice.

"Are you alright?" Akara just smiled a small smile, and nodded her head

"The holidays exhausted me out,"

Cherry smiled and nodded in understanding, "Yeah me too." Cherry quickly eyed Shoaran, who was taking a seat. Akara saw this and it made her feel even more tired. She felt a headache coming on, and immediately grasped her head. Cherry looked at her filled with concern. 

"I think you should go to the doctors office," she advised. Akara just brushed her off, as she focussed some of her power to heal the pain. Within several seconds, she felt right as rain, and began class.

Standing tall and proud, before her class, Akara knew exactly what she would discuss with her class. 

"Today our class will begin with the discussion of Romeo and Juliet which was written during the eighteen hundreds by William Shakespeare." 

The class immediately buzzed with excitement. 

"When Romeo and Juliet first met, it was during a masquerade." Akara paced back and forth in front of her chalkboard, "Although they were unable to see each other's faces, they immediately began to fall in love. Does anybody know what this suggests,"

One of her students raised their arm, " When are we going to get to the part, when they get jiggy?"

Akara rolled her eyes in disbelief, ignoring the student's question she continued, "It suggests that you don't have to fake who you are, just to impress someone you love. That person will love you for you. And that the truth is more preferable then the ways of deception."

Cherry immediately grew pale, she felt as though her professor, was directly to her. She met the grey eyes of her professor. Within her mind she heard her voice

__

I know Cherry, who you really are. Sakura your deception will lead you to disaster. Tell Shoaran the truth, tell him

Cherry opened her mouth, unable to speak 

__

I can't, I am too afraid of what he'll think

Akara's eyes became kind and gentle, like they did many years ago when they first met

__

Don't worry Sakura, he will understand. Don't be afraid I will guide you.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; her eyes started to tear. Silently she sulked away, walking out of the classroom. 

Akara watched her sadly

__

My goddaughter, you mustn't be afraid. You must be strong, for I foretell terrible things in the future; you must follow in your mother footsteps. Don't worry I will behind you always.

Shoaran, watched curiously as Cherry rose and walked out of class. He wanted to follow her, but something told him not to. He turned and looked at his professor's mysterious grey eyes. As though sensing he was watching, the professor glanced at him and smiled.

Sakura barged out of the door, the tears was flowing like a dam, now. Her teacher knew the truth, and did tell her the truth. She sobbed as she leaned against the wall, in despair. She had to tell Shoaran, the truth; she had kept him in the far dark too long now.

Breathing deeply before, she fell to the floor, she gazed at the sky, as though she wanted to see god.

__

Oh mother she choked on the sobs _ please give me the strength._

A sudden phrase that her mother spoke to her on the night she died floated into her mind.

__

Sakura, I will always love you. Remember to always believe in yourself. Even when you are trapped in darkness and there is no light to guide you. Trust in your heart, and it will guide you out of the dark and into the light.

Suppi: Holly cow didn't see that coming, so that's how the professor knows everything

Fruity: Yep

Suppi: What's going to happen next

Fruity: You'll see

Suppi: Come on a little tidbit

Fruity: Read my lips

Suppi: Yeah

Fruity: Bite me

Suppi: Okay

Fruity: No not literally, Suppi it's just a saying. Fruity runs around screaming as Suppi tries to bite her.


	17. I should've known

Fruity: Okay people be ready for some A-class weeping

Suppi: What do you mean

Fruity: I mean that this is one sad chapter, so bring out your tissue box

Suppi: How could you be so cruel

Fruity: What! I had a sad childhood, why can't I write sad things

Suppi: You and I know very well that isn't true.

Fruity: Fine ruin my fun

__

Chapter Seventeen

I should've known

__

How do you cool your lips, after a summer's kiss?

How do you turn your eyes from the romantic glare?

I really should've really known 

By the chill in your embrace

The expression on your face,

You might have some advice to give, on how to be 

Insensitive

(Lyrics from Insensitive, by Jann Arden)

The freezing breeze of the winter morning, bit Sakura's toe, as she began to arise out of her slumber. She winced as she got out of bed, only to immediately walk straight to the mirror. The scar on her face had begun to sting, for several days now. She went to the doctors on several occasions, being extremely careful not to be seen, only to have the doctors say that it was nothing that she should concern herself with. However a week passed by and with each day, the scar began to burn more and more on her face, causing her extreme pain. Eriol became worried, after Sakura told him about her disturbing dreams, and how she felt that sometimes she wouldn't have any control over her body. 

"Sakura I believe that you should take it easy," those were the only words of comfort that he could offer.

Sakura continued to stare at herself, her scar scorching with pain, all she could do was whimper, and bite her lip as hard as she could. 

__

Stop FIGHTING ME!!!

The vile voice called out within her mind once more. Sakura opened her mouth dying to scream, as her heart began to burn, with hatred

She tightly clenched onto the table, as she attempted to control her body.

__

Nooooooo! I won't let you control my body

Sakura began to close her eyes, as the battle within her raged.

"Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes, and turned around to find Tomoyo, getting up from her bed. Tomoyo's long silky hair brushed gently against her pale, beautiful face. Her violet eyes covered with concern. Curiously, she watched Sakura clenching hard to the table, closing her eyes as though she was trying to fight something, or an urge. To Tomoyo's horror, Sakura was clenching so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

"A..are you alright Sakura?" stammered Tomoyo.

That's when Sakura felt it a powerful, force emerging, she began to scream, as it stabbed at her heart, and continued to squeeze it in its evil fists. Sakura screamed in excruciating pain, scaring Tomoyo. Tomoyo backed away in fear, as she watched her best friend screeched. Suddenly without notice, Sakura collapsed on the floor, breaking out into a cold sweat. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo uneasily approached her friend.

Sakura stared straight into Tomoyo's eyes, causing Tomoyo to shudder. Sakura's eyes were filled with so much hatred and bitter.

Tomoyo could see that Sakura was fighting very hard, against the thing that was controlling her. Miraculously, Tomoyo watched as Sakura's eyes began to fill with life again. 

She rushed to her friend to comfort her. Sakura was crying so hard in her arms.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh," Tomoyo hummed

__

My god, she's so cold, and scared Tomoyo couldn't help but think to herself, as Sakura shivered in her arms. Sakura's lips began to turn purple, and her face immediately was drained from all it'' colour. Her teeth, chattering away like a wild bird.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, as she continued to comfort her friend. She was frightened, about Sakura; it had been two days in a row, that she had done this. Tomoyo insisted to tell Eriol about this, but Sakura begged her not too. Convincing her that she all right, Tomoyo chose not too. Yet with everyday passing, she regretted promising Sakura, not to tell. Closing her eyes she rested her chin on Sakura's sweaty shaking head.

"Oh Sakura, What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

Shoaran could see it. Everyday, Cherry seemed to be getting distant from him, as though a part of her was someone else. There was the part, that he fell in love with, the part that reminded him of Sakura, and the part that was like a demon, so cold and bitter. Shaking the thought from his head, he leaned on one of the walls of the courtyard, and stared at the lover's fountain. He smiled, as he stared at it, that fountain had brought so many good memories. The time he assisted Cherry, and helped her find it, the time, he had that wonderful snowball fight with her, and kissed her for the second time.

"Brrrrrrrrrrr!" Shoaran clasped his hands together, as he attempted to warm up. 

"Where is she?"

Tomoyo watched nervously as Sakura finished buttoning her coat,

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo looking at her feet, which were twitching. 

"Yes Tomoyo," Tomoyo looked up 

"Do you think it's smart to go to class, I mean you could always get dismissed you know. You don't have to go," 

Sakura rolled her eyes, before sitting beside her friend

Smiling she replied, "Tomoyo, I am glad that your concerned for me, I really am. But I assure you, I'll be fine,"

Tomoyo still looked unconvinced, "You have been having those attacks for two days now Sakura,"

Sakura looked away, "I know," her voice was smile

"Don't you think that I should at least tell Eriol-kun? He's my boyfriend, and your friend I am sure, he wouldn't mind to check on you."

"No!" Sakura answered immediately, before rising from the bed, and slamming the door from behind her.

Tomoyo looked out at the frost on the window, she always loved waking up to frost in the morning; it reminded her of paintings. Changing to glance back to the door, Sakura had just walked out of, she sighed.

__

Promise or no promise, Sakura, I have to tell Eriol-kun. This is getting too serious. I am sorry.

Picking up the phone, Tomoyo began to dial a phone number

"Hello, Eriol I have to tell you something…"

A shadow emerged from behind Shoaran, catching him by surprise. His reflexes immediately kicked in, and he started attacking his attacker. To his amazement, his attacker was as good as a martial artist, as he, and soon he found himself being beaten. Depending on one move left, he did a high kick that was supposed to hit his attacker in the head. However, the attacker dodged it by doing a flip and landing on the top of the lover's fountain.

"Wow, Mr. Li, who would've thought you were an excellent martial artist."

Shoaran paused, at the reconization of the voice.

"Professor?" He watched in awe, as the dark figure, swept the cloak off in one swipe. Revealing his thirty-six year old, grey-eyed professor. 

His cheeks became crimson, in embarrassment, "Gomen, Sensei, I didn't know it was you."

Wiping the dirt from her shoulders Akara leapt off the fountain and approached her pupil.

"I see. Perhaps lowering your mark, will make up for you attacking me."

Shoaran, eyes began to dim, causing Akara to giggle with delight. "Come on Shoaran, I am just messing with you,"

Raising one of his eyebrows, Shoaran continued to stare at his estranged teacher.

Akara, stopped giggle once her eyes met with the fountain, "That fountain brings you wonderful memories doesn't it Shoaran?"

Her question shocked him, "Y..ye..yes," he answered 

Nodding her head, "Same here, that's where I met a dear friend of mine." Turning towards him she continued, "Her name was Nadeshiko Kinomoto"

Shoaran's eyes boggled out of his sockets, "N..Nadeshiko K..Kinomoto?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

Shoaran looked away sadly, "I knew Sakura Kinomoto,"

Akara pretended to act shocked, of course she had already knew that, "Ah yes, My Goddaughter,"

"Goddaughter?"

"Yes. Of course, she was only two years old when I met her, I still remember her. She had a cheerful smile, not to mention eyes that were filled with a lot of energy." Akara sighed, "Like her mother,"

Shoaran eyed her suspiciously "Gomen Sensei if I offend you, but are you gay?"

Akara started laughing as soon as he spoke the question.

"G..gay, what makes you ask that."

Shoaran shrugged, "You seem to like Sakura's mother a lot."

Akara's eyes saddened, "Yes I did love Sakura's mother, but not that way. I loved her like a sister and a mother." Seeing Shoaran's puzzlement, she continued to explain, "Nadeshiko was older then me, by eleven years. When I seven, I lived in an orphanage, your mother saw me picking through some garbage, scavenging for food. Kindly she offered to invite to dinner with her and her fiancée. And well that was the beginning of our friendship. She kept me out of trouble, by buying me things that I need." Akara chuckled to herself, "You could say that she was like my foster mother, but without all the paperwork."

Akara gave Shoaran a small smile. 

"Is that why you wanted to met me?" Shoaran asked

Akara shook her head, "No. I wanted to talk to you about your divorce."

Shoaran grunted, "It's not really any of your business what I do and don't do with my marriage."

"Oh no," Akara grasped Shoaran's shoulder, "I wanted to say congratulations."

Her compliment caught Shoaran off guard

__

Boy she is sure one strange teacher

"Anyways that's all I came to say." Akara shook hands with Shoaran, before walking off, leaving Shoaran scratching his head in puzzlement

__

Yep definitely strange

In and out, that's how Sakura's vision, was like as she struggled to pay attention, during class. However, rather then paying attention, she wasted all her energy to focus on the blackboard, but since everything was a blur she couldn't do anything. Rubbing her temples in frustration, she tried to fight the monsters in her head, and more importantly how she was going to face Shoaran. Despite how much she loved him, she somehow became cold whenever she was around him, ever since the nightmares began.

"Breathe, just breathe," she calmly told herself, as she felt the monster, crept back into her soul

__

Your nothing, I will crush you

You can't fight me, give in

Muahahaha, You will hurt your friends

You're a liar

Tear's trickled down her cheek once more, as her breathing, suddenly became uneven

"Stop it," she whispered

The voices persisted

__

Liar, threachious deceiver, 

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the pain, of electricity emerged throughout her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. Behind the voices she could hear the teacher speak.

"During the early 1900's various inventions were…."

__

I will crush you

__

You will die

"STOP IT!" Sakura jumped out of her chair, practically catching the attention, of everyone in the dorm. She looked around the classroom, to see Shoaran frowning, and the teacher trying to control his temper.

"Miss Fia, If you wish to disturb my class, then kindly GETTTTTTT OUTTTT!," The teacher had at last lost his temper, and now his face, could have been easily mistaken for a tomato. Sakura felt her eyes beginning to water. Ashamed she scurried out of the dorm.

Shoaran, was the first to look. He fixed his eyes on Cherry, and that's when he began to worry about her. 

__

Cherry

He watched her as she stalked out of the classroom, after her humiliation debew. Shoaran knew that he had to follow her. Without care, he marched out of the classroom, to follow her. Behind him was the hysterical lecturing of the most hated professor, in all of campus.

"Cherry," that voice was both a blessing and a curse to Sakura.

She turned to see, Shoaran walking slowly towards her. His chestnut hair was blowing in the wind, while his captivating, mysterious eyes, was fixed directly on her. Sakura whimpered a cry, and soon enough Shoaran, had his arms around her. As he hugged her, Sakura let out all her emotions, sobbing. It broken Shoaran's heart to see her like this, he remember how only a week ago, she was so happy, and even more happy whenever she saw him. He missed her smile, her laugh; he missed everything about how she uses to be.

"I am here," he hushed, as he held her closer. Sakura already felt herself calming down. 

As soon as he felt that she was solace, he pulled her away from him, to face her.

"Cherry," he's eyes bore happiness, as Sakura watched him, filled with anxiety, "I got the divorce."

Sakura suddenly felt it hard to breathe, as her conscious spoke from the depth within her mind. Silently she drew away from Shoaran's arms, gazing at her feet. Shoaran sensed her distance, as well as seeing her pink aura slowly fading. It had begun over a week ago, yet Shoaran didn't worry about it. However seeing her like that frightened him, this was the darkest her aura had begun.

"Cherry?" He questioned her. There was a sudden chill in the air that sent shivers up his spine. 

Sakura clenched her fist; she knew what she had to do. How was she going to turn her eyes from this romantic glare. 

"Shoaran," she faced him, with extreme difficulty. Shoaran gazed at her innocently. Sakura felt her throat close up on her.

Meanwhile, Akara is hidden within a tree, watching intensely, awaiting the moment.

__

Come on Sakura, I know that you can do it.

"Shoaran. I am not Cherry." This made Shoaran chuckle, 

"W..What?" Shoaran was confused.

Sakura stared sideways, and then to the Cherry tree, for some weird reason, she felt the strength to reveal all. Slowly she raised her hands to the silver mask that rested comfortably to her face. Although she had grown accustomed to it, and speaking to Shoaran, while hiding behind it, she knew that lying wasn't the answer.

Gradually, she pulled the mask from her face.

Shoaran watched in horror, as Cherry slowly removed her silver mask from her face, her pink aura grew even more, nearly blinding him. He shielded his eyes from the light, only to find an even more surprise, when he removed his hand from his eyes.

"Sakura?" He stared breathless

Sakura blinked slowly, the scar was visible to all eyes now. She didn't smile, since she felt no reason to smile.

Anger immediately replaced Shoaran's shock, he felt his blood boil.

"You lied!!" he accused her, pointing at her as though she were guilty of some crime. 

Sakura backed away, in fear, "Yes," her voice was small, there was no point in denying it.

Shoaran's eyes grew small, he was so angry that he didn't even notice the scar on her face. "That time I saw an auburn haired girl on the street, that was you?"

Sakura dropped her arms to her sides, "I can explain," she tried to reach out for Shoaran, only to have him snub at her. Sakura swore that she could feel her heart slowly breaking apart. She opened her mouth, but nothing would came out

" All this time, for five months you lied to me,"

Sakura looked away from his eyes.

"I got a divorce for you, and you just… Who else knows?" Shoaran's eyes were filled with rage.

Sakura met his eyes for a brief moment, she wanted to crawl up in a corner to hide, "Tomoyo, and Eriol," her voice was barely above the wind.

"Tomoyo and Eriol," Shoaran threw his arms above his head, waving them like a lunatic, "That's great, all our friends now, except me."

Tears began to drip down her cheek, "Shoaran, I was angry with you. I didn't think I would meet you. And when I got this scar I…" Sakura was cut off by Shoaran

"You were angry with me. ME! So what did you decide to get revenge. By making me fall in love with you again, and faking to love me in return."

"No Shoaran, I do love you." Sakura begged him.

"You know what? Just Go!" Shoaran, brushed her arm away from him, that's when Sakura felt her heart smash into pieces.

"Shoaran.. I.." she tried to speak

"JUST GO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!"

Sakura, couldn't speak, her eyes immediately watered. Her world before her, was falling, just like the time the house of crazy mirrors, all fell on top of her. Everything was spinning too fast and she couldn't stop. She turned and ran away, only turning back once to see, Shoaran's eyes, cold and bitter. 

"Shoaran!" she whispered, behind her chokes of sorrow.

From the tree, Akara turned her gaze away from the fighting couple, ashamed, and upset. She saw the pain, in both their eyes and it was both equally unbearable to look at.

__

Oh Shoaran, what have you done?

The rain fell almost immediately, the heavens thundered, and cracked, yet Shoaran stood there, fumbling with something in his pocket. He pulled out a ring, the same ring he was going to use to propose to Cherry. For what seemed like forever, he stared at it, staring at its brightness, and how spectacular it shone. He could hear it tinkling from the rain. With it in the palm of his hands he, clenched it, and pulled his arm back, before throwing it a great distance. He heard it splashes, meaning that it had landing in the river. Turning around, he forced his legs to carry him home.

__

In marrying Cherry, I thought that the council would at least permit me, but now that she is really Sakura, I'll never be able to marry her, unless, I want to end up with a dead wife.

Shoaran's heart was heavy, and he found it difficult to walk, yet somehow, he found his way home.

Thinking of only one thing

__

I should've known that this wouldn't work

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, standing, not doing anything, but just looking. She had been like this for several hours now, and Tomoyo was still not home, Sakura knew that she was going to spend the night at Eriol's (not nasty way people. Let me make that clear). Cherry, the red head with the same eyes as hers stared back, straight at her, eyes cold, and bitter. Sakura subconsciously took of the silver mask that had brought all this disaster, only to be confronted with her old self. Ugly and permentally scared by the horrid scar. Sakura screamed as she threw a hard punch directly at the core of the mirror.

She screamed in agony, as her hand gradually began to bleed, red blood oozed from the skin of her soft hand. Switching her glance from her hand to the scattered pieces of glass on the ground, she grasped a sharp piece of glass, and tightened her drip until it dug deep into her flesh. Any pain was better then the pain, within her heart, it sickened her to lie to Shoaran, and deceive him into falling for her again. Tears trickled down her face, at the thought of Shoaran's face, when she told him the truth. Slowly, she picked herself up from the ground and walked to her window, to watch the stars pass by. Completely ignoring the piercing pain within her palm.

__

I can't fight anymore. I just can't. How could have I been so insensitive.

Fruity: All right fans you wanted to know when Sakura told Shoaran well know you know. Thanks a lot now he's mad at her. Hehehe just kidding 

Suppi: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fruity: Shut up Suppi your embarrassing.

Kero: Now you see why I am cooler then Suppi

Suppi: SHUT-UP *Punts Kero through the ceiling*

Fruity: Suppi that was mean

Suppi: Do I care

Fruity: hmmmmmmmmm, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to write one more before I go back to school. WAHHHHHHHHHH!


	18. I make believe you are close to me, but ...

Suppi: Yaaaaaaa fans were back up and running

Fruity: Good news, I feel like writing today so if your lucky I might give you two chapters instead of one.

Suppi: Of course we will need reviews

Fruity: Suppi don't your selfish

Suppi: What.

Chapter Eighteen

I make believe you're close to me, but it isn't close enough

Tomoyo, rocked back and forth, as she stared out the window. The sun had turned grey, and the sky seemed to have lost its entire colour. Never, in her life had she'd ever seen, such a depression site, it continued to pour outside, with the thunder rumbling here and there. Above the banging of hail, on the windowpane, Tomoyo could hear the mumbling cries of Sakura. She looked down to see Sakura weeping heavily in her arms. Tomoyo had tried countless times to sing to Sakura, but what once calmed her down, now made her cry even harder. All she could do was offer solace. 

"Oh Sakura," she whispered, Sakura continued to cry even harder

"He hates me Tomoyo, he hates me," Sakura constantly repeated, between her chokes.

Tomoyo gently closed her eyes, she knew very well who Sakura meant. She remembered the very morning she came home, to her dorm. She had just had a wonderful night with Eriol, of course it was nothing too serious, she would never do that. When opening the door she recalled the stillness in the room, not a bird chirped, the water wasn't running, and the cheery voice of Sakura couldn't be heard. Oh yes, she remembered it, all too clearly.

***FLASHBACK***

Tomoyo giggled delightfully, as she ramaged through her bag searching for her keys to the dorm. Her violet sent spread everywhere throughout the hallway, while in her right hand, a lovely delicate, violet flower, rested gently within her reach. She arrived to her dorm, to find the door already ajar. 

Concern filled her eyes, "Sakura?" 

Cautiously she walked in, looking here and there, to catch site of her best friend, appearing somewhat dead on the floor. Tomoyo's eyes immediately boggled out of their sockets, when she saw Sakura's bleeding hand. Tomoyo's eyes followed the trail of deep rich blood, and then to the head dresser, as she realised that Sakura had smashed the mirror, into millions of shattered pieces. When she overcame her shock, she rushed to her friend's aid. Tomoyo's hands, were shaking she much that she found it hard to control them, as she went to check Sakura's pulse. Sighing in relief

__

Thank God, she's alive

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Tomoyo could feel tears, dripping down her cheek, she was crying too, crying for her friend. According to Eriol, Shoaran was so angry that he didn't even notice the scar on her right side. Tomoyo knew why, Shoaran was so happy that he could finally marry someone, that the council might have approved of; only to find out that, that person, was the very person he couldn't love. Tomoyo breathed softly, Sakura could feel her breath on the top of her head. Nobody could've eased the pain, she felt now, nobody. Shoaran's rejection had felt worse then a thousand stabs to her heart. She just wanted to die, or better yet, just forget completely about him. 

"Oh Shoaran," She cried even harder, then before, as she grieved.

Tomoyo looked down at her sympathetically, there was nothing she could do, and Sakura had to get through this on her own.

Eriol walked around campus, searching for his cute descendent. He finally discovered him, on the legendary bridge that was built above a stream that was thought of to bring good luck. Shoaran's eyes were guarded, mysterious, and intense as he stared into the water, as though he was off in some distant world. 

"Hello my cute descendent," Eriol greeted him

At first Shoaran didn't respond to anything, until Eriol waved his hand in front of his face several times, before he came back to life. Eriol almost wish that he didn't.

Shoaran faced him with eyes of ice, never had Eriol seen, so much hate and gloom, at one time. No sooner had Shoaran faced him, did he grabbed onto the collar of Eriol's shirt, a special shirt that Tomoyo had made for him, she had said that it complemented his eyes.

"You knew," Shoaran hissed, his eyes desired to hurt somebody, and Eriol knew it.

Eriol took his deep shappire eyes away, from the hateful amber eyes of Shoaran, to look briefly at the stream, behind Shoaran. Closing his eyes, he knew that he was guilty of what Shoaran had said. 

"Face me you coward," Shoaran was surely going to make Eriol deaf. 

Eriol lifted his eyelids, to glare sternly at Shoaran, "Yes, I did know," his voice was quiet, yet strong at the same time

"And you didn't tell me," Shoaran smashed Eriol hard against the small bridge. Eriol thought to himself

True his descendent was stronger physically, but he was stronger magically.

"ERIOL-KUN," Tomoyo's musical, beautiful voice had reached his mind. Eriol switched his gaze from Shoaran, to Tomoyo who was sprinting full force towards, obviously worried about her boyfriend. 

Shoaran ignored her cry, and continued to tighten his grip on Eriol's collar, his eyes demanding an answer to his confusion. 

Tomoyo, was now beside Shoaran,

"Stop it Shoaran, leave my boyfriend alone," she begged him, as she tried to pull Shoaran's hands from Eriol's shirt. Her delicate, hands clearly weren't meant for anything other then singing, so it was all-pointless.

The mentioning of boyfriend, had only increased Shoaran's wrath, angrily he pushed Tomoyo aside, causing her to fall on the hard concrete sidewalk. 

Eriol saw this, and began to feel his good natural temper, breakdown. A fast wind came, causing a lot of confusion, as Eriol summoned all his power. Tomoyo watched in horror, as her beloved boyfriend's eyes began to glow a bright blue, and as his hair got blow about. Tomoyo too, could feel her hair whip against her face, but she dare didn't move, she was too afraid. She had never seen Eriol this angry before.

Shoaran too was shocked. He's quick reflexes didn't do him any good, cause soon enough, he found himself being thrown into the stream by Eriol's great powers. 

Eriol came close too summoning another spell, one that surely would break every bone in Shoaran's body, when Tomoyo laid her soft hand on his shoulder. As soon as she touched him, Eriol felt all his anger leave his body. He turned to see, his lovely girlfriend's violet eyes, eyes which always seemed to bewitch him, everytime he gazed into them. Lightly he caressed her pale, soft cheek, with the back of his hand. Tomoyo closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. Eriol smiled a small smile, and pulled her close to him, gathering in her sweet, aroma. 

Shoaran, watched, speechless, he could see both there auras mixing, violet and navy blue, causing a feeling of melancholy, throughout his body, disgusted with himself, he slumped his shoulders.

Eriol slowly pulled Tomoyo away from him, although her words were small, Shoaran knew what she was saying.

"I am alright Eriol-kun." Smiling Eriol, placed his arm around her petite shoulders, and faced Shoaran.

"I am sorry, my descendent for losing my temper. However, I believe that some fresh spring water will clear up your obviously clouded mind. Farewell Shoaran." Shoaran watched dumbfounded as he watched the pair, stalking off, where they disappeared.

He gazed into the water once more, silently he prayed, allowing himself for the first time to cry. He longed for Sakura, he longed for her, more then anything, he wanted to press his lips against her. A picture of her beautiful entrancing eyes flooded his mind.

Reality, however, began to sink in; never had he felt so helpless, so hopeless. He sat in the stream, as a tear, drifted down his cheek, dancing briefly on his chin, before, falling into the stream.

Hopeless, was how he felt inside.

Closing his eyes he made believe that he was close to Sakura again, but it wasn't the real thing. 

Opening the door, to her dorm, Sakura arrived to class, twenty minutes early, she couldn't stand facing Shoaran eye's. She knew she betrayed him, by lying. Just, at gazing at Shoaran's empty seat, Sakura felt herself beginning to weep. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to her seat, with the classroom vacant, there was nothing to do. Her chest raised slowly up and down, there was nothing to do, but forget about him, about the love, they shared twice. He message was load and clear.

__

I DON'T WANT TO SEE, OR HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN!!!

Tears began to drip from her eyes; she couldn't fight it anymore.

"Cherry?"

Akara had entered her dorm, hoping to be at least fifteen minutes early, so she could prepare. She arrived, surprise, to find her favourite redheaded student, sitting in her seat, and silently crying.

Sakura, briskly wiped away the tears, but it was too late, her professor, had already seen them.

"What's the matter?" Sakura looked up to see her teacher's rare grey eyes peering at her with concern. Sakura shrugged at first, thinking that she could lie to her, and tell her that everything was fine. Sakura struggled to lie, but she couldn't. Rather, she just let go, and hung her head, sobbing.

"Cherry," Akara, took the seat next to Sakura.

"You already know my real name, why don't you call me by that instead," Sakura held her right cheek, her eyes already red and puffy from crying, "I would really appreciate it," 

Akara bit her lip, "Yes I know your name is really Sakura, but that doesn't mean I have to call you that. You did fool me to believe that you weren't my god daughter, although I did have my suspicions."

Sakura raised her face from her hands, "How did you know, it was me."

"You have the same eyes as your mother, and same clumsiness," Sakura chuckled, a little bit, it felt great to hear herself laugh.

"Is that a smile, I detect?" Akara questioned coyly. 

The smile, that burnt brightly on Sakura's face disappeared, upset and heartbroken she tore her gaze from Akara. Sighing Akara embraced Sakura, as a mother should, and began to whisper words of a different language in her ear. Despite the fact Sakura never had heard it before, she understood what she was saying.

"My God daughter, pain is part of the world, without it, there would be no compassion. It is the truth, and makes us stronger then we believe we are."

****

TRANSLATION

"My God daughter, pain is part of the world, without it, there would be no compassion. It is the truth, and makes us stronger then we believe we are."

The words were blissful to Sakura; they contained such great truth, as well as sorrow. She looked up to the women, she thought of as a second mother and in the same language she spoke.

"What if I grew weaker instead of stronger. Everyday I find it hard to live without speaking to Shoaran. He's so cold, and he…" 

****

TRANSLATION

"What if I grew weaker instead of stronger. Everyday I find it hard to live without speaking to Shoaran. He's so cold, and he…" she began to choke "h..hates me. It's like a storm, and I am being swept away by it."

Akara's eyes sparkled with glory, 

"After the storm, there is always clear beautiful skies. Shoaran, doesn't hate you. He may have said words of treachery, and pain, but I assure you he loves you as much as you love him."

****

TRANSLATION

"After the storm, there is always clear beautiful skies. Shoaran doesn't hate you. He may have said words of treachery, and pain, but I assure you he loves you as much as you love him."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the class had already began to fill with students. Akara gave a smile filled with encouragement and strength, as she walked up to the front of the room. Turning back, Sakura turned back to see Shoaran's seat empty.

"I am afraid, everyone, that Mr. Li has chosen to switch into another class," Akara's words, had stung Sakura's heart, inside she felt herself breaking, and the voice winning the battle she had been fighting ever since the accident.

__

Your weak it hissed, causing her to cringe. Akara would take several glances towards Sakura, to see her happy eyes. However, Akara knew that behind those eyes, Sakura was trying desperately not to break down.

__

Try to be strong Sakura,

Shoaran stood in the hallway in front of the door to he's old class with his favourite teacher, Miss Lendina, which had just, began. Even from where he stood, he could see Cherry's marvelled mass of red hair, as well as her pink aura. It was no longer bright, and it pained him just to see her like that. Inside, he knew that he just couldn't leave her, again, but he had no choice.

Clenching his fist he remembered the words of the council.

You may be willing to risk your life, but what about the life of the Clow Mistress.

After a minute or two, he tore his gaze from the back of her head, and his heart from hers. Filled with fury, he sent a flying punch, towards the hard brick wall, and crushed the amounts of rock leftover, within his tight grip. 

Yes he would love her, he would lover her forever, but only from a distance. There was nothing for him and her, only pain and suffering. He could never put her through it, he could never…

"Damn them," he ran his hand through his messy hair. His feelings were far too strong to break, but he was stronger.

Trembling, he stalked off into the shadows, where he would disappear from her life forever.

Suppi: Why such a short chapter.

Fruity: Cause I wanted to end with a cliffhanger

Suppi: * Slapping his head * Not again.

Fruity: Yep, I am going back to Cliffhangers, it's the only way to boost up my inspiration.


	19. Iam waiting for that sky to fall

Suppi: This is going to be a very interesting chapter.

Fruity: Before I start, I would like to say thank you to all my fans, who reviewed. Sniff*sniff* you all have made me so happy.

Suppi: As I was saying… we have come very close to finishing this story

Fruity: What? No we haven't you bum. 

Suppi: But you said

Fruity: SHUDDUP

Chapter Nineteen

I am waiting for that sky to fall

__

To my dear friend Akara

You wanted to know about the well being of my daughter Sakura. Well I have to say that she is growing beautifully. I know that she is going to be great, someday, I can just feel it. However, as each day passes, I feel my time with my daughter, is growing shorter. I have no regrets about the future, only that I won't be able to see her grow into that beautiful young woman, that I envision her to be. 

From Nadeshiko Kinomoto

(Letter from Nadeshiko to Akara, several months before her death)

"No.. No..No," Sakura tried everything to escape, but there wasn't a single way to escape. She was trapped within blackness and the same lonilness she hadn't felt ever since she was with Shoaran. 

"Oh Shoaran, help me. Please help me." She screamed at the top of her lungs, as a fire began to emerge out from the darkness.

__

It can't be

As though an answer to a prayer, Shoaran came before her, his sword in his hand. 

"Get back," he barked at her, his beautiful eyes filled with both passion, and determination. Sakura obeyed. However as the fire came closer she felt anxiety spread throughout her stomach.

She knew what she had to do.

Shoaran tore his gaze from his supernatural opponent to see Sakura preparing herself, his eyes widened in horror, "Sakura NOOOOOOO!," 

The pain, spread throughout her body, she felt her self reach for Shoaran's outstretched hand, attempting to grasp it. Despite the pain, that echoed her body, she felt happy, smiling she fell into the abyss, where no light was seen.

"SAKURA!"

Shoaran's call began to diminish, and Sakura truly began to feel afraid.

"SHOARAN!"

Sakura's emerald eyes opened up in fear, as she began to break out into a cold sweat. Gazing about nervously, she found out that she was back in her room. In the midst of the moonlight, Sakura saw Tomoyo sleeping on the bed next to her. A small smile was printed on her face; her breathing was constant and even, while her long wavy hair was spread all over her pillow. Sakura glanced out the window, it was a full moon, and she could see all twinkling stars in the heavens. Grasping her forehead, she was so scared, without Shoaran, she didn't feel she was able to fight this evil, inside of her. Everyday it became stronger, and everyday, she grew weaker. Sakura forbid herself from telling anyone, but now…

__

What's happening to me?

A question that couldn't be answered by no one other then Eriol-kun.

Shoaran, slowly approached the checkout desk, despite how much he convinced himself he didn't need her, and that he could do this, he found it difficult.

__

She lied to you; you can't love her just sign the bloody papers.

With pen in hand, he came close to signing his realise papers, papers that would allow him to transfer to a different University somewhere in Hong Kong. It would be so. Shoaran felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Why Mr. Li what pretell are you doing?" 

Shoaran couldn't help but bite his lip as he turned around "I am signing my transfer forms to another University."

Akara tilted her head a bit to one side, in questioning, "Transfer? What ever for?"

"It's complicated," Shoaran went back to the pen.

"Shoaran," Akara stopped him again, "I know that I has been difficult for the past months,"

Shoaran raised his eyebrow as Akara continued to speak; "I mean a tonne of homework, hard strict teachers, and the large size of campus,"

"Oh," Shoaran had thought she knew about him and Cherry and the dilemma they were in.

"But running away from all this problems," Akara had a sparkle of hint in her eyes, "will only lead to more problems. What will you do when you get faced with the same problem in the future? Will you runaway from it again?"

Akara had pointed an important fact, Shoaran looked away.

"All I ask, is that you think about it." Akara began to walk again, "After all, you have a promising future, if you continue to stay here. A promising future both in life, and in love."

Shoaran gasped in shock, and spun around to see an empty hall, as though Akara were never there.

Servants were busily attending to their daily chores in the Li Clan Mansion, when the phone suddenly went biserc. Yelan, who happened to be close to the phone, delightedly picked it up.

"Hello, Yelan Li here," 

The voice from the other line spoke, "Oh Hello Yelan,"

Yelan' s face lit up immediately, "How is it going my old friend,"

"You know that I am not old," Yelan chuckled, "So how's my son?"

Yelan, heard her friend give off an exasperated sigh, "It's not going very well Yelan,"

"So he found out afterall," 

"Yes, She told him,"

Yelan began to feel frustrated inside, she wished that the damn council would just mind their own business. 

"Do you convince him to stay?" Yelan held her breath, knowing that if her son left the university, there would never be another chance for the two of them.

"Yes."

Yelan gave a sigh of relief, before smiling again, "Thank you Yelan."

"Your welcome, my old friend,"

**Click** 

She was gone.

Steady paced, Sakura walked to class, her arms filled with textbooks. Sadly she looked around the hallway, without Shoaran there it was all-empty. He had switched out of all her class; occasionally she would see him in the hallway, only to have him give a cold shoulder towards her. To make matters worse, Sakura would find herself blanking out, only to wake up finding that something bad happened around campus. 

Like the otherday, when she blanked out as she arrived to class. Sakura woke up; to find out that someone had set a tree on fire. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

Announcer, "Today classes, will be cancelled, since somebody has set a tree deliberately on fire. All students are to remain within their dorm, at all times."

Sakura shuddered at the memory; she just couldn't help but ask herself,

__

Did I do that?

A sharp quick pain echoed in her mind, causing her to drop all her books on the floor. All the students who were worried about being late for their classes paid no attention to her. 

The pain, had gone almost as quickly as it came, but it left behind a stinging sensation on the right side of her face. Sakura wanted to cry, cause it hurt so much.

__

You're pathetic the voice spoke again

__

Stop it, please, Sakura moaned, as she tried to concentrate on picking up her books.

"Sakura?" looking up, Sakura saw Eriol gazing at her filled with concern.

Turning away she refused to face him, she just couldn't tell anyone about it, about the evil that lurked deep within her. Eriol bent down, to stare at her straight in the eye. A fatherly concern look was on his face. His mouth was stern, and his gaze was intense, he was judging her. Slowly he placed his hand directly in front of the scar. A blue aura stared to form, as he used his magic to see exactly what was wrong with her. Sakura wanted to break away, but she couldn't, Eriol had clearly placed a spell that made her remain stationary. Opening his eyes, Sakura could see the fear in his sapphire eyes.

"The demon you fought," He paused as he tried to understand the fact himself, "It…It's within you."

Sakura widened her eyes, in disbelief. She shook her head, refusing to believe so, "It can't be. I destroyed it." But Sakura knew that what he said was true. Desperate, Sakura quickly pulled out the erase card. It was as though she didn't want to do it, but some part of her did. 

Muttering the chantation, Eriol backed away, "Sakura what are you doing?"

However it was too late, Sakura had already erased his memory.

"Erase card, be rid Eriol of his memory of the past minutes," so it was done without question.

Sakura arose from the ground stared anxiously at the now stunned Eriol. When he came to, he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings, wondering exactly how in hell's name, he had gotten there in the first place. He saw Sakura.

"Sakura, what am I doing here?"

"Ah…mmmm," Sakura couldn't think of anything. Nervously she twiddled her thumbs hoping that an explanation would be just around the corner. To her relief, Tomoyo came.

"Ah Eriol-kun, there you are," she giggled as she assisted him up from the ground,

Eriol looked at her confused, "You were?"

Tomoyo looked hurt, "Of course you promised to meet me here."

"Oh right!" Eriol replied despite the fact that he didn't remember anything about the past few minutes. Suspiciously he glared at Sakura, "Good-bye Sakura."

With that he walked off, hand in hand with Tomoyo.

Sakura shook her head, in puzzlement

__

Why did I do that, Eriol is my friend?

The pain had returned, even more irritably then ever, Sakura gasped as she clutched the right side of her cheek.

From the corner of the hallway, Akara lurked, watching. She was grateful, that the demon hadn't spotted her. She was fearful; the look Sakura's eyes had grown too similar to the ones of the leader of the council. Akara shuddered, she had a bad feeling about this, the demon had already gotten to Sakura, and not to mention Eriol. He had no recollection of identifying Sakura as part demon. Akara knew very well who this demon was; it was the same one that had destroyed her best friend Nadeshiko, so many years ago. Tears began to drip down her face, at the memory. All the blood, all the pain, it was too much to bear.

__

No Akara she told herself _you have to be strong, for Sakura and Shoaran_

Meanwhile in Sakura dorm, Kero sits puzzled. (Sorry fan's I was so hooked up with the S+S moments that I forgot to mention Kero). 

For a brief moment he floats around the room pondering, "Sakura hasn't been herself lately,"

Kero began to breath deeply as he recalled the morning he woke up to find Sakura, standing by the broken mirror, clenching a sharp pencil in her fist. Her eyes dark and black like ebony. Frightened for his master, Kero urgently rushed to her side, and pulled the pencil out of her hand. 

"Sakura what are you doing?" To his relief, he saw Sakura's eyes came back to life.

"Oh Kero,"

Kero once more gazed at the sun, he knew that all it took was just one action, to set everything wrong. Deeper he went into thought, the more he remembered what Clow Reed once said.

"When times are dark Kerobarous, an angel will come, to bring the light. She will be speculator, and her words will bring hope to all."

Sighing Kero replied, "Oh please, let that angel help Sakura, guide her away from the darkness and into light."

Shoaran stalked through the park, on a desolate path, where the trees seemed to touch the sky. He had been doing this for two days straight now, just to get some time to himself. He hadn't seen very much of Cherry/ Sakura, only those brief moments in the hallway when he would just give her a look of ice. 

Shoaran's golden amber eyes met the sky, he knew that he had just lied as much to Sakura as she did to him. He just could face himself to telling her the truth, about the threat. Seeing her, hearing her voice, was only a painful reminder of what-could've been, A marriage, children, and everlasting love. Silently he clucked softly to himself. He had fallen for her twice, even with her face hidden beneath that mask; he had fallen for her. The breeze softly blew, in his hair.

__

I still believe my feelings Sakura, but sometimes it's just too much.

Back home in Hong Kong, Wei felt his right hand began to tingle with a sensation. Before he had time to react, he collapsed on the ground. Moaning, he tried to call out for help, but no one could hear him. Despite the pain that made him feel as though someone was choking his heart, and stabbing it at the same time. He managed to utter few words to his mouth.

"Master, Danger, Shoaran, Run,"

Wei's breaths quickened, and soon his world became blackness.

__

Uh No!

Sakura could feel it once more, the dark side taking control of her entire body. Holding tightly to her head, her breaths were shortening into quick rasps. Sakura beautiful eyes turned dark and filled with malicious, just like the leader of the clan. 

Gasping, Sakura clenched tightly to her stomach, as she tried to control the evil within her. However the more she fought, the more the right side of her face burned with hatred. 

"Shoaran," she gasped. His name brought hope, and soon she could feel herself fighting the dark side.

__

He left you the voice hissed inside of her

All hope that his name had brought her was all gone, popped just like a balloon. Screeching a horrible cry, Sakura transformed, within the darkness. What was once hidden within Shadow, became Shadow, and now Sakura was no longer Sakura. She was Bardon, the demon who had murdered her mother, and who was slowly killing her soul.

"TIME TO KILL" Sakura's eyes grew shineless and dead, she had became something else.

Akara was beneath the great cherry tree, when she felt it. A dark spirit had disrupted the peace that had been here for so many years. Shivering within her thick coat, Akara closed her eyes.

__

Oh Sakura. Her voice was filled with pity and pain.

Kero was busily eating his most recent sweets from Tomoyo, ever since Sakura's dramatic depression, he didn't bother to make her matters worse by nagging her for his food. Rather he gave Tomoyo the task of feeding him, whether she agreed to it. He came close to taking another bite out of his cake, when Sakura limped through the door. Kero gazed curiously at her, something wasn't quite write about her, he didn't know what, but he could feel it. Nervously he eyed the bloody knife in one of her hands.

"Sakura?" his voice was small

Almost effortlessly Sakura turned around, a menacingly look was all over her face. Kero hid behind his plate, completely forgetting about his cake, which spilt over his bed.

"Oh hi Kero," she replied innocently, but her eyes suggested something of a different nature.

Sakura woke up, with a splitting headache, and a bloody knife in her sore hands. 

"Ouch," Sakura opened her eyes in horror, before her, written in dog blood on the wall was a message the dark side of herself had left behind.

SHOARAN' S NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!

Suppi: Cliffhangers?

Fruity: heheheheh have fun fans trying to figure out what happens next. Cuz nobody knows but me.

__


	20. Cold and lying broken on the floor

Suppi: Yeah a new chapter, for those of you fans who have been waiting very patiently

Fruity: I thank you for your patience, you see although I am currently typing the chapters, I don't have any intentions to post them up soon. You see I only have three more chapters to type up.

Suppi: I don't think you should've told them that.

Fruity: Opps hehhehehe oh well. I guess you guys just have to wait. But that doesn't mean you forget about me. You hear.

Suppi: You aren't supposed to threaten them or anything like that.

Fruity: Gomen. Oh yeah. I know that I should have done this in the beginning of the story but I kinda forgot, since I was so excited to type up my story. So here it is.

****

~DESCLIAMER~

I don't, I repeat, I **DON'T **own Card Captor Sakura, and thereby take no credit for the characters of course with the exception of Akara Lendina. She is my creation and I gladly take credit for her. Hehehehehe. 

Don't sue me, I am poor.

Suppi: Great now you do that.

Fruity: hehehehe. Have fun reading.

Chapter Twenty

Cold and I am lying broken on the Floor

__

May it be an evil star shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true

You are good, to overpower the dark

Lord the angels will protect you

Remember that I love you

"Mommy?" a green-eyed girl no older then two speaks

"Yes, my sweet," 

"What is the meaning of the song?"

"You will know one day,"

"When?"

"Someday, sleep my dear,"

(One of the last memories between Sakura and her mother)

Sakura had never felt so frightened before in her entire life, before her, she could see the blood beginning to drip slowly. A hand, went to cover her mouth, she felt sick and disgusted with herself.

__

No not Shoaran, her voice was shaking with deep fear. 

Within her, she heard the voice speak again.

__

You can't fight me

Clutching her head, Sakura attempted to gain control of her body, once more, she wasn't going to let the demon, control her not if she could help it.

Another surprise was at hand, for as soon as Sakura turned around she saw Kero and even more frightening his body was torn to shreds. Her breaths became rugged and rough, she grasp the table nearest her, trying to stable herself.

"Oh my god Kero," Sakura was paralysed, from shock. 

She had killed her very own guardian. Weeping, she collapsed towards the floor, filled with sorrow. 

Her grief only continued to feed the demon, and before Sakura could do anything, her world blacked out once more.

Twisted with rage, possessed Sakura arose from the ground, turning around awaiting her next victim to enter that door.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo's humming could be heard as she skipped merrily towards her dorm, unaware of the danger that was awaiting her.

Darting down the hallway at full speed, Akara could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest. She hadn't run this fast for about six years, when she was part of a track team. Fear for Tomoyo's life was gnawing at her heart; she wasn't going to let her goddaughter perform something that would lead her to suicide. Akara would feel herself slowing down, yet she pushed herself to run even faster. To her relief, she saw Tomoyo, rummaging through her bag for her key. A strong presence of evil could be felt. Akara anticipated the demon's move, and dived, pushing Tomoyo out of the path of the raging fire that bursted out of the door. 

With the wind knocked out of her lungs, Tomoyo nearly passed out. Akara looked at her, uneasy, as Tomoyo wheezed, getting in and out of conscious. Akara drew in a deep breath. Glancing behind her, she could see the demon, slowly walking out of the door, which had deliberately set on fire. Akara, didn't like what the outcomes were, but she had no choice. Raising up, with Tomoyo partly unconscious against the wall, behind her she prepared herself for the fighting stance, this was going to be a difficult fight, both physically and emotionally. 

Tilting her head a bit to the left, Akara's mouth uttered a few, but important words, "Nadeshiko, please forgive me."

Sakura was now facing her. The sight of her, sent shivers crawling up Akara's back. Sakura's face was twisted with rage, menacing look was written all over her face; the eyes that she once inherited from Nadeshiko, were now pure dead black, all hope was sucked out of them. Akara felt tears dripping from her eyes; heedless she wiped them away with her sleeve.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GODDAUGHTER, DEMON," 

With hands spread open in front of her, Sakura, sent flames propelling towards Akara. Dodging them, Akara performed a tuck roll, bring her directly in front of Sakura's feet. Almost immediately she kicked her leg against Sakura's. The force so strong, that it sent Sakura falling straight backwards. Seeing her opportunity, Akara leapt on top of the eighteen-year-old, and raised her fist behind her head, preparing a horrific punch that would surely break Sakura's jaw. But Akara, hesitated, seeing her goddaughter pinned on the floor, she couldn't bring herself to hitting, the girl whom she thought of as a daughter. Sinfulness, was all over, Sakura's face, as she took advantage of Akara's mental battle with herself. Realising a hard blow, to Akara's stomach, sent her flying backwards, causing her to crash hard against the brick wall. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," the breaking of bricks could be heard, Akara was fearful, but her great powers had protected her from the hard kick to her stomach, that surely would have paralysed a normal person. Grunting, she forced herself to get up, everything in front of her was a fog, she couldn't see anything because of the debris of dust, broken wood, and soot, was flying everywhere. However she did hear the groaning sounds of Tomoyo, to her right. Clenching her hands, she hissed angrily, waiting for her opponent to attack once more. 

"If I have to fight Sakura to kill that demon, then so be it." She spattered.

Eventually, the dust cleared, and Akara saw Sakura standing before her, fists at her sides, and a smile that possessed corruption of the soul. Akara wiped the blood dripping from her lip, with her hand.

"So demon," she hissed, "You want to fight magic against magic, so be it," 

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," within Sakura's hands, Akara saw a yellow ball emerging. Akara grinned determined, as her dark black straight hair brushed in front of her face. Anticipating the demon's move, she performed a high flip, causing the fireball to clash with the wall. While landing, Akara sent lighting towards the unsuspecting Sakura. The force of lightening forced Sakura back, causing her to collide against the hard cold stone wall, behind her. 

"A taste of your own medicine, demon," sneered Akara. It hurted her inside that in reality, she was damaging Sakura's body, but she just couldn't let this demon kill innocents and used Sakura as its host.

Tomoyo was coming too. Although her vision wasn't quite clear yet, she could see two dark figures in front of her fighting, with what appeared to be magic. Moaning, she tried to move her legs.

"ahhhh," she felt her legs crack, gripping on the wall for support, she uneasily rose up. Blinking once more, her vision cleared. She gazed anxiously at the floor, where a tonne of debris had scattered, then at the back of the head of the person nearest her.

"Ms. Lendina?" she approached the injured professor.

Tomoyo had heard many things about her, how she was so mysterious, yet gentle, and kind. She was the number one teacher all through campus. And although Tomoyo never knew her, she liked her, she always felt a sense of sincerity and protection whenever she saw her in the hallways. The memory flashed quickly in her mind.

***FLASHBACK***

Tomoyo urgently was rushing; she had spent so much time in the library reading on of her favorite books, that she had completely forgot about her meeting with Eriol. And now frantically, she was running fast in her heels. To distracted, Tomoyo didn't even notice a textbook that someone had so carelessly disgarded on the hallway floor. It sent her and her books tumbling. Helplessly she gazed at the piles of paper work now on the floor. Tomoyo sadly began to pick up ever-single sheet; it was going to take her forever to catorgize it once more. She almost came to weeping in despair, when a clapping of highheels approached her. Tomoyo looked up to see tall women with long jet-black hair. But what stood out from all her features was her kindling grey eyes. She gave a warm smile to Tomoyo.

"My, what a mess you have made," Tomoyo looked away ashamed, yet to her surprise the teacher bent down to help her with her papers.

"Let me help you."

"T..Thank you," Tomoyo stammered, peering at the mysterious professor curiously. 

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked

"Why I am Akara Lendina, Tomoyo," 

"Eh!" Tomoyo glanced at the professor, "How do you know my name?"

"Cause you are best friends with one of my students, Cherry Fia right," 

Unsure what to say, Tomoyo replied, "Y..Yeah."

Akara, calmly picked up the last piece of paper, "Hand me what you gathered," she ordered in a gentle, yet stern way. Tomoyo did so, still staring at Akara dumbstruck.

"You must be very observant," Tomoyo remarked,

Akara smiled, "Why yes I am," she agreed, as she handed Tomoyo the pile of papers.

"There you go."

"Thanks,"

Akara's eyes twinkled, "I'll see you around. Oh yes, and continue to take care of Sakura for me" And with that she stalked off into the hallway. 

Tomoyo gazed down to the pile of papers in her hands. 

*Gasp* Tomoyo read the paper on top of the pile.

PG. 1 OF 100

Tomoyo flipped the through the papers, glancing on the upper right hand corner of the papers, where the page number was.

PG 2 OF 100

PG 3 OF 100

PG 4 OF 100

Everything was in perfect order, as though it had never been scattered. Glancing up, Tomoyo discovered the hallway empty. The mysterious professor had arranged her papers for her, but how? It wasn't possible, not in one second. Tomoyo suddenly recalled the last words she spoke 

__

Continue to take care of Sakura for me 

How does she know Sakura?

*** END OF FLASHBACK***

Akara had known about Cherry this whole time, but how? That was what puzzled Tomoyo. Eagerly Tomoyo glanced across the ruined hallway, to see whom exactly Akara was fighting against. The figure in the distance, slowly rose, Tomoyo immediately recognised who it was.

"Gasp, Sakura." She turned to Akara seeing her earnest look on her face, as Akara threw her arm high above her head, a glowing blue ball of electricity. Horror stricken, Tomoyo watched helplessly as Akara, realised it and aimed it for Sakura. 

"Stop it," Tomoyo screamed, panicking she slapped Akara across the face. Heaven forbid Tomoyo knew better then to hit an elder, but this was Sakura's life she was talking about. 

"Sakura I am coming," Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side, but jerked back, as Akara gripped her wrist tightly. 

"That isn't the Sakura, you know," Tomoyo could see the red palm mark on Akara's face deepen, she didn't want to believe her, but Akara's grey eyes spoke truth. Looking back at Sakura's eyes, Tomoyo drew in a deep breath, as she moved aside of Akara. Nodding her head, she gave Akara consent to continue. 

Pain, was written all over Tomoyo's face, as she watched in horror, as Akara continued to perform her magic. She hadn't suspected Akara to posses and magic talent what so ever, but she did. With each blow Akara performed, Sakura grew weaker and weaker. Back and forth, the fireballs and electricity was spread. The hallway was a wreck, it was barely recognisable as part of the university. Both opponents looked as though they would met their end. 

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo clasped her hands together, and hung her head, praying that this war didn't have to lead to the death of one of the two.

Eriol was in the middle of an important task, when he sensed it, the aura of two great powers, one of an evil nature and the other of a somewhat heavenly nature. Worried for the wellbeing of his dear girlfriend, he pinpointed the exact location of the two power sources. Opening his eyes, Eriol felt fear, for the first time. 

"Tomoyo," he whispered, as his call was carried by breeze.

Without thinking, he ran, letting his feet guiding him to his only love. 

"Upon the heavens, I call the power of god, banish this demon," Akara screamed above the thundering. She didn't know how much of this she could take. Her left leg was already sprained; both eyes were bruised, as well as her lip bleeding like a broken dam. Sakura was just as injured as she was; in fact Akara was almost convinced that she was worse off then she. Spitting blood to the floor, Sakura hissed, she wasn't going to give up this fight. Tomoyo was eagerly, she feared for them both. 

Frightened Tomoyo saw, Sakura raise her hands above her head, summoning the key. Akara blinked in despair, watching as the key that was once pink, transformed ebony black, she knew that the cards had done the same. She groaned, how was she going to get herself out of this one.

Akara came close to giving up, when as though an answer to a prayer, Eriol emerged from the shadows. 

"Tomoyo?"

The demon-possessed Sakura, screeched, causing all three of the mortals to cover their ears. Eriol watched stunned as he saw leapt through the thick roof, clearing fleeing from a fight where, she wasn't going to be the victor.

Frowning Eriol turned around to see Akara leaning against Tomoyo's shoulder, her knees wobbling frantically, trying to stand up straight.

" I believe that I am entitled for an explanation,'' his arms crossed. Akara shuddered as she received another vibe.

Shuddering she replied, " Tomoyo will you be a dear, and help me into your dorm,'' 

Tomoyo gave her a look of absurdness, and stupidity, Akara was injured badly and couldn't afford to lose anymore blood, but she did as she was told. Assisting her carefully through the broken doorway, Tomoyo almost dropped Akara when she set eyes on her bed. There laid Kero broken with belly shredded, on the soft covers of Tomoyo's bed. He moaned softly, muttering something about a demon.

"Oh Kero," Tomoyo released Akara and ran to the so-called stuff animal's side. "What's happened to you?"

" Sakura stabbed him," Akara replied sullenly, as Tomoyo looked at her with clouded eyes.

"Why?" Tomoyo glared tearfully, with the creature in her arms. Akara could see that he was trying desperately to hang on for dear life. 

Shivering, Akara could feel the evil presence drawing near, "Best we get going, I have a bad feeling about this place."

Eriol still stared at Akara, recalling the brief moments he would see her, however because he was so distracted by Tomoyo, he never noticed how great of an aura she possessed. A deep navy blue, similar to his, was growing brighter by the minute, despite how bad of a condition she was in.

"Follow me," she ordered, snuffling Tomoyo wrapped Kero in a pillowcase, and brought him along.

It was pouring outside, and although it was difficult to travel on the streets because of the large mass of floods caused, Akara was persistent, and didn't stop until she arrived at a sacred place similar to a church. 

After getting dried up, Akara offered both Eriol and Tomoyo a cup of tea, something to warm them up. Gratefully Tomoyo accepted it, and drunk it savagely, while Eriol gazed at Akara suspiciously. From the corner of her eye she could see Eriol staring at her blankly.

"You want to know why I was fighting Sakura-san, and how did I get my power, right?" she turned to stare Eriol straight in the eye "Eriol-kun,"

He backed away in surprise, "Yes that is correct,"

Tomoyo looked up seeing that her dear boyfriend had a point. "Yes, Miss Lendina how did you know about Sakura?"

Sighing, Akara put her cup of tea aside, to stare at a glass-stained window, that overlook the entire church-like shrine. A beautiful angel smiled kindly, her arms spread out to her sides, as though welcoming everyone, sinners, kindled spirits, and broken souls. Tomoyo switched glances with the smiling stain-glassed angel, and Akara, shocked at the great resemblance between the two. The same grey eyes, the same smile, and same black never-ending hair.

"Sensei Lendina,"

Akara woke from her trance with a smile; "This was a place of solitude. Many suffering souls came here for redemption, and it was here where many broken souls were cured."

Eriol watched her silently "the prophesised angel," he muttered under his breath. Both Tomoyo's and Akara's eyes turned to him.

"What was that darling?" Tomoyo asked

Shaking aside the thought he replied "Nothing,"

As though she were reading his thought Akara spoke once more, "It is said that an angel will appear, to help one of pure heart, which has been taken into darkness. A life will be saved, and another will be destroyed."

Tomoyo listened inattentively "But what does that have to do with Sakura."

"Sakura is the pure heart who has been taken into darkness, by the same demon who she fought only five months ago." warning was within her eyes

Tomoyo suddenly felt faint " I don't understand. She destroyed it, with those four cards."

Akara shook head sadly "No she didn't. She only weakened it a great deal. But Bardon still lives, he endured through the scar on her face."

"No," Tomoyo began to feel cold and ashamed, the demon that Sakura fought to save her.

Seeing Tomoyo in pain, Eriol got up, to sit behind her and put his arms around her. Slowly his arms touched hers tenderly, as he reached for her hands.

"Sleep my love," he whispered

Tomoyo's eyes became heavy, and soon enough she fell into a deep slumber. With his arms still around her, Eriol stared angrily at Akara. 

"If Sakura was possessed, then why wasn't I able to sense anything?"

"Because she had erased all memory of you identifying her as a demon."

Eriol raised an eyebrow in questioning; realising that the cuts and scraps that were once on Akara's faced had rapidly healed. Akara stared at the angel, avoiding his eye, "Luckily the demon wasn't able to sense me, however it is going to destroy everything that Sakura holds dear, including you, Tomoyo and Shoaran."

For the first time in his life, Eriol looked wary and old. Running his fingers up and down Tomoyo's arm, he sullenly stared at Akara and then at Kero, who was still nestled in Tomoyo's arms. 

"What about Kerberos?" he asked

Akara rose and approached the sleeping pair, lying a hand on Kero's broken forehead, she whispered words. A light began to emerge forming all around her. Shocked, Eriol saw Kero's chest beginning to rise up and down, while his scar healed just as quickly as it had come, indicating that he was alive.

Akara drew back, to the log that she was sitting on, " There is one thing that I just don't get Akara,"

Akara looked up.

"What part do you have to play in this situation?"

A sad smile was placed on her face, "You will have to wait and see, Eriol, the resurrection form of Clow Reed."

Yelan, shuddered as she gazed into the perfect blue sky, somehow it was no longer perfect. It had become dark, and ugly. The sound of crashing dishes caught her attention, death lingered in the air, and she didn't like it. Rushing, she sought to find the source of the noise, only to find Wei unconscious on the floor. The fall must have broken some bones, for Wei's arm was twisted in an awkward position.

"COUSIN WEI!!!!!!!!1" ever had Yelan ever panicked. Urgently her four daughters bursted into the room, to find out what the commotion was all about. Yelan, stunned, could only point a shaking finger at the collapsed figure. Futee immediately got over her shock, clear that her mother was unable to handle it herself; she started barking orders to her younger sisters. 

"Go call the hospital, it's an emergency."

"Get a glass of water for mom,"

"Alert the other servants,"

Fuutie was trying her best to control herself. Yelan however started hyperventilating, and soon screaming at the top of her lungs.

Fuutie took her elderly mother into her arms, "Shhhhhhhhh, it's going to be alright mom, I promise," 

"Gone, gone," that was all Fuutie heard from her mother, as she watched the paramedics rushed Wei into the hospital. Closing her eyes, Fuutie

joined her mother in shedding galleons of tears for their lose.

Eriol watched Akara closely as she stared emptily out of the window.

"Why hadn't Sakura been possessed until now." He asked

"Because," Akara turned around, her eyes began to well up in despair, "She was able to fight the demon Bardon within her."

"I don't understand," Eriol glanced down, to see Tomoyo moan, with his movement. Her sweet warm breath heated his chest. Gently he kissed her on the forehead. Akara watched him, knowing that only two years from now, a wonderful baby would be born. She couldn't help but smile.

"She was able to fight it because, she believed she could." Eriol's puzzlement grew; Akara was one complex person. Rising her head, Akara stared at the stain-glass windows.

"Cause Shoaran was with her,"

Eriol's jaw dropped, "Just because of Shoaran."

Akara's grey eyes glared into his, "Yes. Shoaran was her protected, he made her believe that she could do anything."

Eriol nodded his head in understanding, as Akara continued to speak.

"Do you remember several years back, when Sakura had to convert the Clow cards in Sakura cards. She only had two cards left, and when she came into despair, Shoaran came to her aid, despite the great risk that he, himself would fall into a deep slumber as well."

Eriol's lips formed a thin line, the time he tested Sakura. Guilty he looked away, "That means when she told him. He…" Eriol was interrupted by Akara

"He left her, taking away all hope she had left of fighting this thing. Although she wasn't aware of Bardon's exist within her, she was fighting it."

"This whole time?"

"This whole time, only with Shoaran with her she had the love to drive it into a deep corner of her mind."

Realising the truth Eriol looked away. Kero, who had converted to his real form, had remained quite, sitting in the distant corner of the chapel, pondering of what was happening and how he had been magically brought back to life.

Inside he was grateful, for Akara, he was forever in her debt, whether she realised it or not. This was the first time he had seen her, and despite how little he trusted stangers, there was something about her, that he liked. A superior feeling of protection.

He spoke for the first time, "So that creature who stabbed me wasn't Sakura?" Kero wanted to clarify things.

"Yes," Akara sounded so sure of herself. Kero glowering couldn't face the truth. Akara heard him give a sigh of despair.

"Don't worry Kero, Sakura isn't lost yet." Her words comforted him, despite the great truth that Sakura was either going to be killed, or she would kill them. Finally he spun around to face Akara.

"How long have you known Sakura?"

Eriol looked at Akara eagerly, finally noticing how little he knew about the mysterious girl.

"Forever." Akara's voice contained great mystery.

"And you knew her mother?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing her?" Eriol got involved in the conversation.

Akara stared both of them in the eye, the burning fire that had warmed them up, reflected against her smooth skin. "To see if the prophecy will come true."

"The prophecy of the battle between Baron and the legendary Angel," Kero and Eriol both whispered.

Akara closed her eyes remembering the words that Nadeshiko once spoke to her.

__

I am nothing, but a thing created with no purpose to fulfil

That's not true Akara. 

It's not

No, you have a mission.

(Trembling) what is it?

To be my daughter's protector, and her light when all there is, is darkness.

" I certainly hope that my package has arrived to Wei," she muttered underneath her breath.

While Eriol and Kero both asked the same question in their heads, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

Shoaran hurriedly rushed through the trees; he had been running for what seemed like half an hour. Strangely everything seemed deserted, not once had he'd seen a person walking through the park. A park that was well known for its popularity and love couples. The thunder had begun to increase. All was darkness except, for the brief moments when the lightening struck the earth. He wasn't afraid, he never was afraid of thunderstorms. It was a part of nature, a part that he accepted, unlike his sisters, and Sakura. The mentioning of her name triggered something in his heart. He missed her deeply. He hadn't been able to reach the university yet; he was simply too far. The cracking of wood caught his attention. Turning around to face the trees, he couldn't see anything.

"Who's there!" he called out alarmed

A shadow emerged from the darkness, revealing all, including its evil aura that sent chills up Shoaran's spine. Squinting, he was able to recognise who the figure was.

"Sakura?"

Fruity: How's that? huh! Huh!

Suppi: Geez Fruity calm down. 

Fruity: What? I have you know I worked hard on that chapter and it is very important. 

Suppi: Yes of course, because the truth is revealed right?

Fruity: Exactly

Suppi: *Slapping his head* I am not going to even bother asking about Akara, and who exactly she is.

Fruity: I am not telling you anything

Suppi: I didn't ask now did I.

Fruity: * blushing * Gomen

Suppi: Yeah you better be

Fruity: * shaking head * some people don't have a sense of humour

****

DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS, DON'T SUE.


	21. You gave me wings and made me fly

Fruity: Sniff* Sniff* this is such a sad chapter, warning you in advance, so don't you blame me.

Suppi: Geez, get a hold of yourself

Fruity: Once again I am posting up another disclaimer.

****

~DISCLIAMER~

I don't, I repeat, I **DON'T **own Card Captor Sakura, and thereby take no credit for the characters of course with the exception of Akara Lendina. She is my creation and I gladly take credit for her. Hehehehehe. 

Don't sue me, I am poor.

Suppi: I get the point

Fruity: Yeah, but I don't want to get sued.

****

Chapter Twenty-one

You gave me Wings and made me fly

__

For the time, when life will seem pointless,

For the time, when love is no longer there,

For the time, when a soul is weak,

And for the time, when darkness seems to over come all,

An angel will appear, to help one of pure heart,

Who had been taken into darkness?

A pair of wings will see it all,

She will be great, 

And she will be beautiful,

A life will be saved,

And another will be destroyed

But her sacrifice will not be in vain

(Ancient prophesy, between Baron and the heavenly Angel)

Frowning, Shoaran glared at Sakura, finally seeing the scar on the right side of her face. It began to glow a bright red, and seemed to be increasing in size.

"Sakura, what are you doing here, it's pouring?"

Sakura's eyes were covered by her wet soaked auburn hair. Shoaran normally, felt warm around her, however, this time it was different, her aura made him edgy and restless, as though he wanted to flee from her. He stood his ground, despite how much his intuition begged him to leave. He wasn't going to leave, until he found out what was wrong with the only women he would ever love. 

Gradually he drew nearer to her, it was getting dark, and as each minute passed, the more chance of them getting sick grew bigger. Grabbing her wrist, he attempted to pull her out of the rain, but she just stood there and shook his hand away.

"Come on Sakura, you're going to get sick." 

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me ever again," her voice was deep, and certainly didn't sound like the Sakura he fell in love with.

"Sakura," he bent his knees slightly to gaze into her eyes, "are you alright."

Before Shoaran had the time to react, Sakura raised her head suddenly, her eyes black and wide. The thunder increased, as a ball of strong energy formed from her forehead, which she threw directly at Shoaran. 

Shoaran felt himself being smashed against the trunk of a great tree. Moaning, he saw the world before him, go in and out of focus.

"S..Sakura.." he groaned, as he saw the figure advance.

Akara opened her mystical grey eyes, the moment she felt it. The presence of evil Sakura-chan.

"What is it?" Eriol immediately jumped from his sit, causing Tomoyo to stir in his arms, waking her up.

"W..what," Tomoyo was still recovering from the shock, that her best friend in the entire world was possessed.

Akara, almost immediately got up from her seat, and began packing, curiously Kerberos stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Akara's reaction had startled everybody. 

Yawning, Tomoyo stretched her arms, to the ceiling, while Eriol assisted her up.

"Shoaran Li is in trouble." Kerberos eyes boggled.

"What? That gaki is in trouble again."

"We better hurry." Akara threw a blanket towards Eriol and Tomoyo, "Wear this, I wouldn't want you two to get sick."

Eriol frowned, Akara may have been mysterious, but she did make it clear, that she had somewhat of a maternal nature. 

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked as she placed the blanket above her and Eriol's head.

"The Okanimi park," 

"What's going on women?" Kero boomed, he didn't like to be ordered around by anyone, least of all some women, whom he hardly got acquainted with.

"Questions will be explained on the way. We don't have time." Akara's quick motions shut up the rest of the crew, as they obediently followed her, completely unaware of what was going on.

Gritting her teeth, Akara sprinted full speed down the street, the crew not too far behind.

__

Please dear god, don't let Shoaran be dead, Sakura couldn't face herself if she killed him.

Eriol observed the tall pale, black haired carefully, she was more then what she said herself out to be.

__

Could she be the angel, the prophecy has been talking about?

Groaning, Shoaran pushed himself up from the floor, gripping tightly onto the bark of the tree. He felt as though he had been split into two, and even more crazed. He still couldn't bring himself to believing that Sakura had just attacked him with magic. And where exactly did she get that magic? Shoaran never remembered anything about Sakura possessing such great magic. Gazing ahead, he saw Sakura's eyes, they weren't bright like they normally were. They were dark, vile, and cold, like the blade of a knife.

"Sak..Sakura." he moaned, as she gripped his collar, and lifted him a few itches from the ground. Shoaran could feel his neck tighten up, and the air cutting off completely. Sakura formed a hard ball fist, with her right hand as she brought to the back of her head. Hatred was written all over her face. This definitely wasn't the Sakura he knew, it was a demon. 

"Sakura." he said once more.

"Shut up!" she snapped back at him. 

Now Shoaran wasn't sure if it was just him, but he watched in amazement as a sparkle began to form in her eyes. Small at first then growing bigger, and bigger by the second. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura's face squirmed, and twisted with rage.

"Nooooooo, It's my body now, you lost." She screamed over and over again. Shoaran stared at her with puzzlement; he was still in her strong grip. It seemed that Sakura was arguing with herself, and fighting a part of her. Horrified, he watched as she dropped him, and began to clutch her head, in frustration. Opening her mouth, she screamed angrily towards the heavens that thundered above her.

Tomoyo gasped as she realised something. "Oh no," she moaned outloud.

"What?" Embarrassed Tomoyo was met underneath of everyone's gaze.

"It's just that,"

"Yeah!" Akara didn't have time for this.

" I didn't have a chance to make a battle costume for you, and not to mention, didn't bring my camera."

Eriol couldn't help but smile; Akara on the other hand wasn't amused. Grumbling, she continued to run, (Just to tell you fans, Akara isn't bossy or anything, it's just that some one else's life is on the line, and she cares to save them.) 

Catching up to Akara, Kero met her eye to eye.

"So Akara," he began, "Who are you?"

" I am a friend of Sakura's mom," she replied between her quick breaths.

Kero eyed her down, "I think you are more then that."

Akara, slowed down, a little, carefully she looked behind her to see Tomoyo and Eriol running.

"I am a creation," she finally spoke. Kero stared at her flabbergast

" A creation?"

"Yes, I was created by the love of all the children around the world."

Kero looked at the ground in a state of shock, yet he still managed to fly beside her,

"You're a lost angel." He answered

Akara's fixated grey eyes met his, " I once was a lost angel," Akara suddenly smiled, "But now, I am found. I know what my purpose on earth is."

Raising an eyebrow, Kero asked, "And what would that be."

"To protect Sakura-chan."

Kero was silent, deep in thought; he didn't bother to ask any further. Akara was the legendary angel, Clow Reed, and many monks spoke about. He had always thought it was just plain fairytale, angels were a creation he never did take seriously. Glancing her way once more, Kero, pondered. There were simply too many things happening, at once for him to think. Time would reveal all, soon.

Screaming in agony, Bardon, felt as though his head was splitting into two.

__

Damn she's strong

He had underestimated Sakura, and now he was paying the price for it.

__

I won't let you harm Shoaran her voice was so loud that it cracked ever though of Bardon. 

"Stop it, your body is mine now, I won, you lost," 

Shoaran, shuddered, fearfully for Sakura. In amazement, and fear, he saw as two bodies emerged from one. 

Sakura could feel herself being freed from Bardon's strong grasp; she just couldn't bring herself to allowing him to kill Shoaran. She knew that Bardon feared Shoaran, because he opposed as a threat to his rule over her body. Her heart began to burn, as she felt herself being torn apart from something from within. The feeling was both painful, yet relieving; Sakura felt as though she had regained something she had lost a long time ago. 

Her freedom.

Amazingly Shoaran saw two bodies appear before him. One was the body of his first love, Sakura, and the other was of Cherry, the deceiver. Sakura still possessed her scar on the right side of her face. Weakly she reached out to Shoaran, and collapsed into his arms. Cherry, too was weak, the splitting had seemed to take a great deal of strength from both of them.

"Oh Shoaran, I am so sorry," Shoaran felt Sakura sobbing in his arms. His heart went out to her, warmly he embraced her. The feeling of completeness had atlas returned, even after two years. He glared angrily at Cherry, her silver masked glowing a bright red, although she was weak, she hadn't lost any of her desire to destroy. Trembling Sakura stared into Shoaran's golden brown eyes. The site of him made her cry. He was badly beaten, the blow from her spell, had caused his lip to bleed, and a bruise to form on his left eye. 

"It's my fault. I should have been stronger." She weeps even harder.

"shhhhhhhhhhh , Sakura." he had understood everything without being told. He had shared Sakura's pain, and saw how the demon, was growing within her over the past five months, waiting for the time to emerge. It would've come earlier, but because Sakura was always around Shoaran, she somehow became stronger, to fight Bardon.

Rising from the ground, he left the warm arms of Sakura, to face the demon Bardon. Holding his magic pendent before him, he whispered the words causing it to transform into a strong sword. Arms on the floor, Sakura watched helplessly as she began to recognise the scenery. The lightening, the thunder, the red-haired opponent, her Shoaran holding a sword. 

"No," Sakura run up to his side, and grasp tightly to his arm.

"Shoaran please," she begged him. Smiling, Shoaran admired her for her concern, even how badly he treated her, she still cared deeply for him. After this was over, he would tell her the truth, and beg for her forgiveness; he couldn't live without her.

Gently he kissed her cheek, smiling he replied, " I am so sorry Sakura. I should've understood you better." 

With that he turned his back to her to face the new enemy. An enemy whom possessed the eyes, of the women he loved truly.

Sakura clasped her hands together, sullenly and fearfully. She only hoped that her dream wouldn't come true. 

"Ahhhhhhh where are we?" Kero yelled in frustration, while Akara looked around frantically. 

"Damn, the aura isn't strong anymore." She muttered

"What do you mean the aura isn't strong?" Eriol yelled at her, but Tomoyo place her soft hand on his arm.

" The presence is divided, it's as though…" Akara stopped in mid-sentence, as she realised why. "Sakura.. She fought him."

"Akara," Tomoyo's eyes were begging her, "Please find Sakura and Shoaran," Tomoyo couldn't bare to see both of them hurt.

Akara smiled at Tomoyo's loyalty towards her friend, it was the same loyalty she had for Nadeshiko.

__

An angel has more loyalty for the person they are protecting, and are devoted to guiding them away from danger.

"I will need your help" she looked at each of their faces, "All of you."

Another conversation with Nadeshiko sparked in her mind.

***FLASHBACK***

" I am so pathetic," a ten-year-old girl with black hair pouted sadly

"No you are not," Akara stared up to see her ideal staring at her with her green eyes. She was smiling brightly.

"I am not." Twenty years old Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Then why did my parents abandon me?" Akara stared to tear up once more. Nadeshiko bent down to pat the child's face with a tissue.

"They didn't abandon you Akara. Besides I think you as family."

"You do." 

"Yep."

Akara head sunk down again, in disappointment. " I am a worthless family member. I have no purpose."

"That isn't true lil sis." Akara's grey eyes looked at Nadeshiko once more.

"Then what is my purpose."

Smiling Nadeshiko replied, "Your purpose is too protect my daughter."

Akara tilted her head in puzzlement, " You don't have a daughter."

"Not yet." There was twinkle in Nadeshiko eyes, " In a couple of years there will be."

"Arigatou, Nadeshiko-chan." Akara's eyes filled up with tears, only this time; they were tears of happiness.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Shoaran lunged directly towards Cherry, despite how weak she appeared to be she still had enough strength to dodge Shoaran's attack. She jumped out of his site, and appeared from behind. Shoaran however had many years of training, and his reflexes had grown quick. Without a distraction, Shoaran swirled around slashing Cherry on her right arm.

In the distance, Sakura watched helplessly. A sharp jagged pain came to her right arm. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," she flinched, as she grasped her left arm. Gazing down on it, she saw blood dripping down her arm. Terror formed in her eyes, as she stared back to the fight. Immediately she spotted it, Cherry's battle mark, on her left arm, the exact place where Sakura had hers.

__

Oh no

Forming a circle, everyone joined hands, as they continued to listen to Akara's instruction.

"Focus all your thought on either Sakura or Shoaran. Don't chose both, or else it will not work."

Tomoyo shut her eyes, recalling the first moments when she first met Sakura.

__

"Hello" A_ chibi Tomoyo turned around to see a girl with sparkling emerald green eyes. Nervously she replied hello_

"I am Sakura."

"I am Tomoyo," even though Tomoyo was shy, she felt herself beginning to warm up to this new girl.

"Do you want to be friends?" (Readers I don't care if this sounds gay, it's suppose to be emotional)

Tomoyo nodded happily as she held hands with Sakura and skipped happily towards to play ground.

Again Shoaran struck Cherry in the back, jabbing the back of his sword into her back. Sakura flinched, grasping her back. 

"Why is this happening to me?"

Kero cringed at his memory of Shoaran

__

Hey brat, what you up too

Leave me alone stuffed animal

Brat

Stuffed toy

Brat

Stuffed toy

Eriol grinned, as he recalled his funny moments with Shoaran

__

Sakura-chan is cute isn't she

(Blushing) I don't know what you are talking about

Why were you watching her?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Leave me alone

Finally Akara remembered the two year-old Sakura she met so many years ago

__

Are you my angel

Yes I am, and I promise that I will always protect you.

All of their memories united, gold, purple, navy blue, and an even deeper blue, as it formed a laser, pointed the direction where Sakura and Shoaran would surely be.

"THERE!" Akara shouted. All four rose urgently and sprinted full force, following the light.

Eriol couldn't help but ask himself

__

What was that spell, we just did? I have never heard of it before.

Terrified Sakura observed Shoaran. A bead of sweat slowly dripped down the side of his face. He was exhausted, but he had Cherry right where he wanted her. During the process of landing, Shoaran rushed to Cherry, stabbing her hard on the thigh of her leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sakura and Cherry both screamed at the same time.

Sakura could feel her eyes welling up with tears, it hurt so much. Staring down, she saw her leg spew out blood, like a fountain. She collapsed on the ground. The pain, shot up and down her leg, she could't walk. 

Horrified, Shoaran realised his mistake, while watching Sakura collapsed on the ground. She and Cherry were receiving the same pain, whatever he did to Cherry it would reflect on her. That would mean….

Shoaran's eyes widened in horror. He left the injured Cherry, and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Shoaran," she wheezed, Shoaran's amber eyes were wide. She was trembling from the lose of blood, "Kill me."

Shoaran just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"You have to kill me Shoaran." she gasped at the enormous pain she was feeling. Sakura began hyperventilating, from the pain.

Shoaran shook his head furiously, "No Sakura. I won't kill you."

"It's the only way." Sakura's eyes pleaded him

Shoaran gripped her hand even tighter, he knew that she was right, yet his mind wouldn't stand for it. " No," he yelled, " We'll find another way." 

Sakura looked past Shoaran's face and towards Cherry, who was crawling helplessly on the floor, her red hair, mixing in with her blood.

Once more she locked her sad eyes with Shoaran. She shivered at the thought, of how this could be they're last time together. Leaning, her trembling forhead against his, she looked longing into his beautiful eyes.

"Shoaran," her warm breath brushed against his lips. He wanted to kiss her, but this wasn't the place or time to do it, they were in the middle of a battle. His amber eyes met the magnificence of hers; "I love you."

The warm words sent a tingling feeling throughout his entire body. However what Shoaran didn't know was that Sakura was reaching for his sword. Shoaran was too shock to notice anything, and by the time he did it was too late. Sakura was already up and limping away from him, with his sword in her hand. 

"Sakura!" he ran after her, but stopped, when she raised the sword above her head.

Tears were pouring from her eyes now; "I have to do this Shoaran. Bardon, and I are binded, If I die he'll die."

"NO! I won't let you!" Shoaran snapped, feeling tears falling from his eyes himself.

"Oh Shoaran," Sakura whimpered, "I couldn't stand it if Bardon, hurt any of my friends, especially you."

"Sakura.." Shoaran tried to protest

"Good-bye. Remember I love you always." With that, Sakura raised the sword and jabbed it into her soft flesh belonging to her stomach.

"Noooooo! Sakura." Shoaran rushed to her side.

Sakura felt the cold blade pierce into her belly. At first it was a somewhat serenity, she knew that the pain, had gone across to Bardon/Cherry. For the first time, she believed strongly in herself. The pain, was terrible, it spread through her body ,like a plague, from her stomach eventually to her large, kind heart. Sakura's legs gave way, and weakly she fell on the ground. She could hear Shoaran worried footsteps rushing towards her. 

He took her into his arms, watching powerless, as she was slipping away from him.

"Sakura, why?" he stammered, the tears were endless now.

Sakura looked at him, with her beautiful emerald green eyes, smiling, like she did when they first met. He was so cold to her back then, and even the recent weeks he reacted to her as though she were steel, yet she still smiled and still loved him with all her heart and all her soul. With her last bet of strength she reached up to his face to caress his cheek, wiping his tears with her trembling thumb.

"I forgive you Shoaran-kun. I love yo…" Sakura was unable to finish, her hands dropped from his face, and her eyes closed, as she entered a slumber she would never awaken from. As she drew her last breath, the ugly scar from the right side of her face, magically disappeared, revealing the beauty she had originally possessed before. Her face shone, like that of an angel.

"Sakura.." Shoaran stared at her in disbelief, completely forgetting about the miracle of how her face, drastically healed. "Sakura," frantically he shook her even harder, trying to wake her up.

"Sakura don't you die on me." He was yelling at her now. "Sakura." he gave up hope, and cried hopelessly in her dead arms.

"Why? Why?" he muffled 

From the distant clearing, all four arrived to the scene to see, that they were already too late. Tomoyo covered her mouth in dismay, there before her; Sakura lay dead, in the arms of her only love, Shoaran Li. 

"Ahhhhh…" Tomoyo spoke word unrecognisable, as she attempted to reach out to embrace the childhood friend she had lost. However the site was too much for her, she only ended up with knees wobbling. She fell into Eriol's arms, which wasn't sure if he could stand stable himself. Kero began roaring, at the thundering heavens, his roar filled with angry. Akara just stood, with a face that didn't really showed what she really felt.

A flash of light came before her, and there Nadeshiko stood smiling.

Akara knew her destiny, and the purpose she had to fulfil. A single tear trickled down her face; this tear had all meanings, and emotions, sadness, happiness, despair, and hope. Slowly she walked forward of the group approaching the pair. Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero looked at her somberly, and astounded. A pair of beautiful, large feathered wings emerged from her back, and her tattered wreck clothes transformed into a beautiful light baby blue dress, that flew gently in the breeze. Akara's black straight hair grew longer, so that it appeared never ending. The thunder ceased, and the clouds gradually began to wither away.

"The angel," Eriol's eyes widened in disbelief, he just couldn't take what he saw before him. Tomoyo fainted into Eriol's arms; this was too much for her. 

Shoaran huddled Sakura so tightly, fearing that if he were to let go of her, he would lose her forever. He already knew that he had lost her. Glaring to his left, he saw Cherry's dead figure, the body, which Bardon had resided within. He didn't even notice the angel Akara approaching him. 

A bright light lit up Sakura's face, Shoaran turned his head to see, Akara's lovely, heavenly face smiling at him. 

"Sensei?" Her face was serene, and her long black hair seemed to float magically in the air even though there wasn't a single breeze. Her great large wings, expanded behind her back, and glowed brightly.

"May I," Her voice was sweet like honey, as she reached for Sakura. Willingly, Shoaran handed Sakura's dead body, to her.

Akara hugged Sakura's head, Shoaran watched as a tear dripped slowly down her silky cheek. He remembered how she had told him about her strong friendship with Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko.

__

Sakura Kinomoto is my Goddaughter

Looking up to the heaven's Akara whispered, " with what grace within me, please lord, let her pass, let her be spared."

All that surrounded her was a bright light, Sakura couldn't even see, cause it was so blinding. Behind her, she saw the true form of Barbon, the form she had fought in the house of crazy mirrors. Alarmed she backed away, as Bardon, tried to come close to her. However a barrier blocked him from reaching her. Angrily he thumped the invisible barrier. 

" I will get you." He hissed

However his promise would never be fulfilled, cause soon, he was being pulled into the fires of hell. Sakura shuddered once she made contact with his cold beady eyes. 

Turning around she found herself being drawn into a magic golden gate, yet something stopped her. She couldn't explain it, but she could feel it. However she knew that if she returned Bardon could as well. A bead of water trickled down her smooth cheek.

"Bye Shoaran." 

"Sakura." a sweet voice called out to her in the opposite direction, a place from where she came from. 

"Sensei Lendina," Sakura gasped as she saw a beautiful angel fly towards her. 

"Sakura," her voice was comforting, it reminded her of home. Akara had a beautiful pair of wings on her back, and her long hair floated in the wind magically. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Akara reached out her hand towards Sakura, Sakura looked at it startled in unsure what to do.

"Ms. Lendina?"

"Take my hand Sakura," Akara seemed so sure of herself.

Hesitating, Sakura finally grasp her hand, Akara smiled gently. "It's time to go home."

"What?" Sakura was really confused.

Akara's smile grew even more, "do you remember when you were young you asked me if I was your angel?"

Sakura nodded

"I am taking your place."

Sakura shook her head alarmed, "No sensei I can't let you do that." 

"Why? It is my life." 

Sakura began to cry in Akara's arms, "I couldn't go back, knowing that I took away your life. It should be me who dies." 

"Hey," Akara hushed Sakura, and grasped her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. Sakura would never forget what was in those eyes, bravely, sincerity, loyalty, and pride; "I am your angel, I am suppose to protect you. I made a promise to your mother, don't make me break it."

Weeping, she sobbed even more in Akara's arms, "No, you were like a second mom to me."

Akara was surprised at first, but soon her grey eyes. "I am glad to be replacing you in heaven Sakura." 

Sakura sobbed even more. A bright light began to form in front of the golden gates; Sakura had come so close to entering. Wiping away her tears, Sakura nearly stumbled when she saw who was in front of the gates.

"Mom," she whispered

Akara smiled, as she let go of Sakura and went to embrace her oldest and dearest friend, "Nadeshiko,"

"Akara," 

Sakura watched in total shock, the two of them looked so much like her light and dark cards when she captured them for the first time.

Atlas her mother spoke, Sakura could feel herself cry even more, "Sakura, you must go back."

Crying and running, Sakura ran into the comforting arms of her mother, "I missed you so much mom."

Nadeshiko gazed into the eyes that had mirrored her own. "I miss you too, my little Sakura chan."

"It's time to go Sakura." Sakura could feel herself being pulled further and further away from Akara and Nadeshiko. Reaching forward, she tried to grasp both their hands, however her hand just slipped through their intangible ones.

"The switch is complete. Live a long, and happy life with Shoaran and your children." Akara spoke, as Sakura got dragged further and further away from them.

"I am so sorry," Sakura never felt so awful in her entire life. Akara walked slowly to her, gentle stroking her cheek, her touch was like soft silk rubbing against her cheek. 

"Never be sorry Sakura. I am glad to do this." 

"Don't worry Sakura, I will show Akara around heaven, she will be happy her." Akara turned to smile at Nadeshiko.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you too Sakura."

The site of the two them, standing before the golden gate that lead to heaven, forever remained engraved within Sakura's mind, as she crossed the boundaries and entered the world of the living.

Shoaran wasn't sure if he was hallucinating at first, trapped in total shock, he saw Sakura's chest beginning to rise and fall. At the same time, Akara's had stopped completely, her wings began to droop, and gradually faded away. A bright light surround both Sakura and Akara, a light mixing the colours of navy blue and bright pink. Shoaran watched as Akara's body grew limp, and uncontrollable, her grip around Sakura loosened. It as though she…

__

It couldn't be

Eriol saw the light, and he knew then and there what had happened. Akara had switched places with Sakura; sadness and happiness filled his heart. No matter how fond he grew of Akara's wisdom, he knew that this was her destiny, her fate and her purpose.

__

I finally know my purpose

"The prophecy of the battle between Baron and the legendary Angel" he whispered, Tomoyo looked starry eyed at him. She was covering her mouth trying hard not to bawl.

Sakura could feel herself back in her body, but she was too weak to open her eyes. Suddenly she began to move, as though someone were lifting her. 

Moaning she replied, "Shoaran, Akara is…" her lips went numb and she could no longer speak. A light feathery kiss was planted on her forehead.

Shoaran's heavenly voice spoke, "Hang on Sakura,"

Shoaran pried Sakura out of Akara's motherly embrace, and began to carry her out of the nearest exit of the park hoping to arrive to a hospital in time. Eriol and the rest of the group finally joined them. Picking up Akara, Eriol could feel the happiness she had felt, knowing that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Gently he planted a light kiss on the angel's forehead. She was a creation, who believed that she had no purpose to fulfil, but she did, she was beautiful. Tomoyo held Akara's hand, holding a tissue to her face, the tears were too much now.

"Oh Sensei," she sobbed into Eriol's shoulder, as they followed Shoaran to the hospital.

However the sky had cleared and the pillow clouds had returned once more. A light breeze lingered in the air.

__

Good Luck Sakura-chan

Suppi: Yaaaaaaaaa, she's alive

Fruity: But poor Akara

Suppi: Why did you kill her

Fruity: Don't ask me, it just because.

Suppi: I wanna know what happens

Fruity: Have to wait till the next chapter.

Suppi: Which will be when

Fruity: Some time in late September

Suppi: WHAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!

Fruity: Ow, my ears.

Suppi continues yelling.

__


	22. Listen to my heart

Fruity: Yes finally, the continuation, and once again, I thank you for waiting patiently. I know you have been longing for this chapter and so it's up.

Suppi: I know people, she's mean, just ignore her

Fruity: I am not mean and you should talk

Suppi: What?

*Fruity and Suppi start bickering*

Kero: Anyways, fans continue reading.

Suppi: Hey that's my line

Kero: Oh yeah says whom

Suppi: says this, *Suppi once more punts Kero through the ceiling*

****

~DESCLIAMER~

I don't, I repeat, I **DON'T **own Card Captor Sakura, and thereby take no credit for the characters of course with the exception of Akara Lendina and Cherry Fia. They are my creation and I gladly take credit for them. Too bad both of them are dead. Sniff*. 

Don't sue me, I am poor.

__ ****

Chapter Twenty-two

Listen to my heart

__

Never, never knew that I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before,

Want to furnish of certain kiss,

Everyday I love you more and more,

Listen to my heart,

Can you hear it sing,

Telling me to give you everything,

Season may change,

Winter to spring,

But I love you until the end of day,

(First Verse of Come what May, one of my fav. Songs)

Cowering within the deep corner of the great councillor room, a pair of red eyes glowered, piercing anything that came into view. The leader of the council had failed to kill Sakura.

"God Damn it, if only that bloody Akara hadn't gotten in my way, I would have succeeded." 

Hissing, he continued to hid, all those long years as posing as the great leader of the council, all for nothing. He had managed to bend Shoaran's will, knowingly that if he and Sakura ever got together, they would have a child who would wipe out all the forces of evil. He had Shoaran in the palm of his palm, but he let him slither away.

" I should've convince the rest of the council, not to allow him, to go to Japan, for his University."

The memory flashed quickly in the back of his mind.

***FLASHBACK***

" What?" The rest of council members flinched as they watched their leader slam his fist against the hard table. Never had they seen him so angry, especially of Shoaran Li, who was their going-to-be leader. Bowing they took a step away from the table. One dared to speak, against their great leader.

"Begging forgiveness leader, but why can't we allow, Shoaran Li to go to Japan for his University." 

Hands twitching, the leader stared at the brave soul, "Do you want him to see the Clow Mistress?"

"But master," he continued, "We have placed Shoaran, in a University far away from the home town of Sakura."

The leader shot him an evil glare, "We aren't to address her by her real name, only the Clow Mistress."

"But, why should you feel threatened by her? As long as the cards are safe, it doesn't matter whether he sees her or not."

The leader had about enough as he could stand, he motioned for the guards, who urgently pulled the young councillor away. The council looked at him horrified.

"He is far too curious for his own good," he lied, but deep down, it was really because he worked too hard for his plan to fail now because of a curious young soul.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Reality sunk in, and it only angered him even more. He was beaten by a love sick girl, an angel, a guardian, a fashion designer, and mostly a martialist, whom he thought had no way of making it in the world. His blood began to boil with anger. His brother/partner, Bardon, in the mission had failed. 

"Damn you Bardon," he cursed out loud, while slamming a glass of martini against the hard brick wall. Fear was gnawing hard at his demon soul, he hated it. He hated being afraid. Shuddering, he felt the approaching of his master. Expectedly he turned around to stare at the chair where he had ruled for so many years. A burst of scorching flame burned, and the horrible face of his greatly feared master was brought out.

"You!"

The leader cringed, expectantly, "M..master I…"

"You failed!" 

"No," The leader tried so hard to prove his innocence, "It was Bardon, he didn't hold up his end of the bargain."

However the fiery devil boomed once more, causing the chandlers from above to shake, "Bardon failed, so therefore you failed."

"M..master please," the elderly man got down on his knees to beg for his life, but the expression on the face of his master's face was nothing but a sneer of disgust.

"You are pathetic, begging me like a homeless person on the street."

The leader's eyes widened as the truth struck him, his master continued to speak, "You aren't worthy of living, or even this mission. You will join your brother in hell, suffering for all of eternity."

"No." The elderly leader took his last breath, as the flames engulfed him, burning his body, and his soul. Crying, he reached out for the ceilings. He didn't want to go back, he had just begun to get use to his thirst of freedom. Howling, a cry that frightened all who heard it, he vanished, getting sucked into the void from hence his master had come from; never to be seen or heard from ever again.

Sakura heard voices, voices of people whom she had known for all her life, she longed to smile, to assure them that she was all right, and everything was going to be fine. Only she didn't have the strength to do so. She was so weak, that not even her eyes could open. Everything that occurred the past few weeks, was so hazy, she didn't even know where she was.

"How do you think she is doing?" Tomoyo looked pitifully at Sakura's pale and slender face.

Eriol placed an arm around her, planting a light kiss on her soft, tender lips. He savoured there taste, and he desired badly to ask her the question that had been burning in his head, over the past two months, "I am sure she's fine." She assured her.

Tomoyo glanced concretely towards Shoaran. He was holding tightly to Sakura's lifeless hand, he had been like that for the past few weeks, weeks that had seemed to be forever. All his energy was focused on watching her beautiful face, the scar was no longer there, it had long since disappeared, like the life of Akara. Staring he remembered Eriol's words.

__

Sakura's accident had left her devastated

But why didn't she tell me.

****

(Sighing) Shoaran, she thought that you didn't love her anymore. And if she told you about the scar on her face, she thought you would be revolted by the sight of her.

What? That's insane, I love her Eriol, scar or no scar, beautiful or ugly, in any form, I will always love her.

I know my friend, I know

Tenderly he continued to stare at her enclosed eyes, with his gorgeous amber eyes. He longed for her to awaken; he longed to embrace her, to taste her lips, to hear her voice, and just to be with her in all.

"WHAT'S THE GAKI DOING HERE???" There at the doorway Touya stood, fuming with anger, and rage. Before anyone had a chance to react, Touya stomped his way across the room, to Shoaran. Fortunately, he was never able to punch him in the face as he attended, since Tomoyo step out in front of him, her arms out to the side.

"Touya, he wanted to be here." Her voice was small, yet calming. Fujitaki looked astounded at the doorway, as Eriol gave him a smiling greeting. Fujitaki attempted to smile, but all in vain, he just found it impossible to smile, when Sakura's life was in the balance. Miserably he stared at Sakura's limp body, lying there on the bed. He was enveloped with sorrow; his little baby girl had been through so much. Julian, just stared, for the first time, he didn't have any words of comfort to say.

"Then where was he two years ago, when he was fucking some bitch, while my sister waited endlessly for him?"

Tomoyo drew in a deep breath, changing her eye contact from Touya to Shoaran. Shoaran's fist was clenched, and he was busily biting his lip. Everyone in the room looked eagerly at him, awaiting the answer to Touya's demanding question. Everyone that is except Tomoyo and Eriol, who had already known the truth for a long time.

"Face me you bastard." Touya shoved his way past Tomoyo; he was now standing beside Shoaran, who was sitting beside Sakura. He looked up to meet the outraged eyes that belonged to Touya. Touya had appeared shorter then he had last remembered, but he had gained quite a few muscles on his arm. Sighing he place his other hand on top of Sakura's gazing deeply into her face. 

Touya saw this, and was replied, "Answer me, asshole! Do you honestly think that I will allow you to toy with Sakura's heart like this. Breaking it over and over again. Do you have any idea how long it took before she actually smiled? I was prepared to fly over to China to kick your sorry little ass, not to mention that slut of yours."

Fujitaki was shocked on Touya's choice of vocabulary, he would've interfered, but Touya was far beyond explanation. Besides, he wanted to find out the reason exactly, why this man left his daughter. Julian, looked away, he hated seeing Touya so hurt and angry at the same time. He could see that vengeance was written all over his red exploding face.

"Well! Answer me," Touya yelled. Tomoyo glanced momentarily at the door; surprised that no nurse had came. A tap on the shoulder Tomoyo gazed at Eriol who was eyeing her carefully. He had used a spell, to block Touya's tantrums from being heard by the other patients and doctors. 

Shoaran once more looked at Sakura's face; he didn't have any other choice, but to reveal the truth. Rising from the chair, he was shocked to find that he was nearly as tall as Touya, just shorter by an inch or two.

"Touya," he began, Touya had his arms crossed, trying to restrain himself from punching Shoaran all the way back to China, where he belonged, "I told Sakura I was marrying someone else, because…"

Tense, and afraid, he glanced at Eriol and Tomoyo, who both gave him an encouraging nod.

Sighing deeply he spoke, there was no turning back, "because, the council threatened to kill her, if I continued to see her."

Touya's jaw dropped to the floor, while Yuki's eyes widened in shock. Fujitaki's face had grown three shades paler, when the truth hit all three of them. Fujitaki was able to collect himself better then Touya who just stared at Shoaran blankly.

"Ahem," Fujitaki did a fake cough, approaching Shoaran, he laid a hand on his shoulder, "So you set up the marriage to convince my daughter that it was over between you two."

"Yes," Shoaran answered straightforward

"Do you love my daughter still." Shoaran drew back, taken by surprise, by Fujitaki's unexpected conversation. 

He began to flush, in embarrassment; he hadn't expected a father to be so straightforward. Gazing at the floor, he whispered, "Yes."

Touya shook out of his trance, "What?"

Fujitaki silenced him, by motioning him to remain quiet. "And your wife?"

"She was fake, just an illusion to trick the council, and Sakura. I never meant to hurt Sakura, but I would have rather have her hurt for a little while, then dead." Shoaran eyes told truth. Fujitaki nodded approvingly.

"Good, that's all I need to know," gradually he backed away.

"What?" Touya pointed accusingly at Shoaran; "He hurt Sakura."

Fujitaki just smiled, "He did it to protect her. I wouldn't have chosen anybody else, to love my daughter." Fujitaki opened the door inviting Touya and Yuki to join him outside.

Touya looked sickly at Shoaran, as he saw him gaze at Sakura, filled with love. "Ahhhhhhhh." He threw up his arms, finally giving in, "You disgust me, Gaki."

Touya gave Shoaran a murderous look, before; Yuki dragged him out the door.

Tomoyo and Eriol grinned happily, as they too excused themselves from the room, leaving Shoaran, with Sakura. Breathing for the first time, in what seemed like forever, he went back to his originally position. Sitting on the chair, that laid beside Sakura's bedside. He was determined, that when she did finally awake, he would be the first thing she saw.

"Arghhhhhhh," Touya paced impatiently back and forth in front of Sakura's door, running his rough hands through his dark chestnut hair. "If that Gaki is planning on taking advantage of Sakura, when she in that poor of a state. I swear I'll…"

Touya cracked his knuckles together. Fujitaki frowned in disapproval, why did Touya hate this Shoaran kid anyways. Sakura always seemed to cheer up, whenever she heard from him. Yuki chuckled amused at Touya's overprotective and aggressive behaviour. 

"What's so funny?" Touya snapped at Yuki

"Nothing, except that you love Sakura dearly." Yuki pointed out. Touya gave a choke of denial. For a minute he paused, and turned away guilty.

"I do not. I only look out for the squirt's well-being, that's all."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Sure..sure.."

"Oh Touya!!!" A voice called out from down the hallway. Touya slummed, as a bead of sweat dripped nervously down his forehead. He turned around to see what he dreaded most in the world. There was Nakuru running fast pace, towards him, not caring of who or what was in the way. 

"Hide me." Touya moaned, as he ran behind Yuki, using him as a shield between him, and the creature. This caused Eriol to laugh. 

"Now Touya, you should never hide from your future wife." Nakuru's cheery voice rung, as she attempted to get a good look at him. Of course with him hiding behind Yuki, it was impossible.

"I told you before Nakura, fuck off." No matter what he did he could never get rid of this pest. Suppi was trying hard not to laugh in Nakuru's bag.

Fujitaki stepped in, "Now Touya, that's no way to talk to a lady." 

Nakura beamed proudly, "Wow, Touya, your father is handsome. Now I know where your good looks are." 

Fujitaki and Eriol both laughed nervously. Inside Eriol was cursing Nakura, sometimes she could be too straightforward. 

Fujitaki pulled his son, out from behind Yuki, and shoved him in Nakura's direction, " Touya, why don't you go by…" 

Fujitaki looked at Nakura to provide a name, "Nakura"

"Nakura a soda pop or something." 

Touya gave his father a deadly glare, muttering under his breath, he replied, "Traitor," as Nakura hauled him away like cattle.

"I think I better go with them, in case Touya plans to murder her." Joked Yuki as he rushed after the two. 

Laughing the group watched all three of them, disappear down the hallway, almost forgetting exactly why they were here in the first place.

Sakura could feel her eyelids flutter open, she awoke to see a vision she never thought she would see again. A pair of mysterious, guarded chocolate eyes staring back at her, as though welcoming her back into the world. Sakura couldn't have chose a better vision to wake up too.

Shoaran watched Sakura filled with anxiety, he was so close to her, that he could feel her warm, sweet breath brush against his lips. Sakura smiled happily at him,

"Morning Shoaran." she replied weakly. 

Shoaran grabbed her, and embraced her, taking in everything he could, her cherry blossom scent, her delicate skin; he wanted to remember this moment forever. Shoaran could feel Sakura's shoulder tense up, she was definitely surprised by his reaction. However, soon enough she returned his embrace. Shoaran rested his chin on top of her head, tears dripped down his face, amazed at what had just happened. Drawing her away from him, Shoaran stared straight into her sparkling emerald green eyes, this was too good to be true. He saw, a beautiful, kindred soul, the same soul he had fallen in love with, staring back at him. 

"You're really alive," he whispered.

Sakura smiled, tears of joy fell down her cheek. "Yes Shoaran." her voice was barely above a whisper.

Shoaran embraced her once more, rocking back and forth. Sakura was surprised to find him crying on her shoulder, she never thought she would see the day when Shoaran would cry, least of all for her. Smiling, she hummed to him, placing a hand gently on top of his head, comforting him like a mother.

The rest of the group lunged through the door. Shoaran met Touya's angry eyes once more, but he didn't care. All of them hopped on the bed, and hugged Sakura gratefully. Tomoyo was crying happily, seeing that her friend wasn't really dead. Touya and Fujitaki excused everyone from the room, seeing as it is, they needed to speak with Sakura alone. 

Although Touya acted tough as he usually does, when he walked out, evidence of tears, was on his cheek, even though he denied it. 

Several days past, when Shoaran finally gathered up the courage to finally tell Sakura the truth. 

Quietly he asked Sakura's guest to leave; Sakura puzzled stared at Shoaran. After they all had left, Shoaran stared nervously out the window, gazing as far as he could.

"Shoaran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura grew anxious.

Shoaran once again locked his amber eyes, with hers; gently he held both of her hands. Sakura could feel that his hands were rough and callused from all the training he had done China, yet they had a soft interior, much like his personality. He appeared cold on the outside, but he was really kind in the inside. Sakura remembered the words that Meiling once said

__

After he rescued my bird, I knew that Shoaran really had a good heart.

Her radiant eyes gazed deeply into his. Slowly Shoaran, guided her away from the bed, and brought her to the window. Sakura gasped at the site, before her was a lovely sunset. Starry eyed she looked back to Shoaran's solemn eyes. Her smile vanished, and her stomach began to fill with butterflies nervously. 

"Shoaran?"

Shoaran looked away, and spoke, " You know two years ago." 

Sakura frowned, she didn't like where this conversation was going, "Y..yeah." she replied with uncertainty.

"I broke up with you because," Shoaran's grip on the window pane went tighter, he looked up at her again, "because I loved you too much to let you go."

Sakura tilted her head to the right in questioning, "what?"

"The council threatened to kill you if I continued to see you."

Sakura's hand went to her mouth, as she received the truth. All that time of hating Shoaran, when he was really protecting her. Guilty she looked away from him. Shoaran touched her elbow, "Sakura?" did he say something wrong.

Sakura turned to face him, the tears were spilling now, "Fo..for two years I hated you. And you were really protecting me." She sobbed even harder. 

Shoaran's expression softened; slowly he pulled her close to him. She cried endlessly in his arms, "I am so sorry Shoaran." 

"No," he whispered " I am."

Sakura looked up to see Shoaran's comforting eyes. She smiled a smile, that made him weak in the knees. Slowly her face came closer to his. He hesitated, as her breath grew warmer, Shoaran could feel his heartbeat thump harder against his chest. Eventually he gave in, and met her sweet, tender lips. Passionately he kissed her over and over again, absorbing her taste and the motion of her lips. Shivering in his arms, Sakura gave in to her emotions. There they kissed, only this time, as who they truly were, there was no mask, no Cherry, not anything. Just their love, and their strong feelings for each other.

Several more weeks past until, the funeral of Akara was held. Many people attended, including her students, who remembered her as an extraordinary teacher, who understood them as who they really were. However, the most important guest was Sakura. Sadly she watched as they lowered Akara's coffin. Akara had been cremated, but Sakura thought it fit to at least have a special place for her to call her own. Tomoyo suggested in front of the broken down chapel, where she, Kero, Eriol and Akara had claimed sanctuary, during Sakura's journey in the dark side. Staring wide-eyed, Sakura gazed at the great stain-glass window that over looked the entire church, the angel, the angel was Akara. Sakura couldn't help but cry, at how Akara sacrificed herself for her. Touya, who saw the stain-glassed window, immediately recognised it as Akara, and even Fujitaki who had long forgotten about her, had a memory spark in his mind. How his wife, would always bring her home when she was young. She was like a little sister to Nadeshiko. Smiling and crying at the same time, Fujitaki admired the wonderful piece of work. 

And for the last time, Sakura bid farewell, to her guardian angel, who's head stone read,

__

Here rests Akara Lendina

An angel to all whom knew her

And loved her

Smiling, Sakura thought that the head stone inscription suited her.

Shoaran watched in the distance as Sakura laid a gathering of Cherry blossoms, on top of Akara's grave. He could force himself to tell her. The call from yesterday had changed all his plans.

***FLASHBACK***

Shoaran arrived home exhausted from the hospital, when the phone rang.

"Hello," 

Shoaran heard Meiling frantic voice, "Oh Shoaran thank god you're home, I was trying to reach you like forever."

Shoaran rolled his eyes, "Meiling don't exaggerate, I was in the hospital."

Meiling ignored him, "Shoaran I have bad news."

Shoaran felt his grip on the phone tighten even harder. "What is it?" he could barely breathe.

"Wei is in the hospital,"

"WHAT!"

"He suffered from a heart attack, Aunt Yelan, is losing her mind. I am not kidding Shoaran, she won't even eat."

Shoaran cursed underneath his breath.

"Oh yeah, Shoaran."

Shoaran couldn't take anymore news, "Yes.." he exasperated

"The leader of the council, has vanished, nobody knows where he went. The council needs you here."

Shoaran ran his fingers through his casual messy hair "But Meiling.." he began, but was cut off by his ex-fiancée

"No buts.. Shoaran you have to come. It's an emergency."

Shoaran gave in, "Just give me one more day."

"One day that's all,"

*Click* and with that Meiling hung-up.

"Just give me one more day to say good-bye to Sakura." Shoaran finished his sentence alone.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Shoaran couldn't face her, he spun his heels, and left, leaving Sakura alone.

After the funeral, Sakura searched in vain for Shoaran, looking around; she saw many faces, but not Shoaran's.

Tomoyo noticed her, "Oh hello Sakura," Tomoyo had her arm around Eriol's, both of them dresses in gloomy black.

"Oh hey Tomoyo, hey have you seen Shoaran?"

Tomoyo frowned, as she looked up to the sky and placed her hand and her chin, trying to recall anything about Sakura's lover. "Yeah. I think he said that he was leaving."

Sakura's eyes popped out, "LEAVING!"

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded innocently; "didn't he tell you that you, that he was returning back to China."

"No," Sakura looked away just in time, so Tomoyo couldn't see her tears.

Tomoyo whimpered realising her mistake. She felt Eriol tighten his hold on her arm, she looked up to see him, smiling encouragingly. "You know Sakura. You could always go to the train station and stop him."

Sakura's eyes filled with hope. "You're right Tomoyo. Bye," Tomoyo watched Sakura, run to her father's car, and start the engine.

Facing her boyfriend she asked, "So is she going to make it?"

Eriol's lips formed a thin line, as Tomoyo feared, he shook his head sadly.

Tomoyo took a deep breath, as she watched Sakura's car take off, like a bullet, "Poor Sakura-chan."

Sakura was sure that she had violated over five hundred federal laws, as she sped, driving through changing lights, and failing to cease at stop signs. Her father would've murdered her, at how she put her life in danger, while Touya would have murdered her for how carelessly she treated the car. Sakura didn't care; she didn't stop until she had arrived to the train station. 

Shoaran tensed up as leaned his head against the windowpane, trying over and over to convince himself that this was the best thing, for both of them. The council might have approved of her now that the leader was gone, but he couldn't take the risk. Yes, this was best. Gazing out the window, he felt sick to the stomach, then why didn't it feel right. 

"I'll miss you my Sakura," 

He smiled as he savoured her memory, he didn't ever regret coming to Japan, not ever since he met Sakura. She had opened his eyes, and saw the best that was in him. She gave him strength when he was weak, and saved his life countless times. 

__

I love you more then anything Sakura

Closing his eyes, he heard the announcer announce

"Next stop, the airport."

Panting, Sakura rushed past crowds, shoving, pushing people out of her way. There was even a highpoint when she knocked a bodyguard off his feet, she didn't apologise, and she kept running.

"I am not losing you Shoaran, not this time."

Atlas, the light of the doorway, lifted her heart, she was near.

Shoaran felt the train jerk as it began to move along the tracks, looking out the window he gazed at Kitasato, a beautiful city that he would always treasure. It had brought him and Sakura back together.

"Bye Sakura," his breath was barely heard even to his own ears.

Barging out of the door, Sakura watched shocked as the train began to move along its way. Fear gripped her heart; Sakura could feel her legs, running towards the train.

"WAITTTTTTT!" she screamed tears flooding down her cheeks. 

(Now readers, if you were to look at this, you would realise that Sakura was only several steps behind Shoaran's window. Grrrrrrrrrr don't you hate that when it happens)

Faster and faster, she picked up the pace, attempting to catch up to the moving train, that was picking up speed. She didn't stop until she really had too, when she reached the edge of the boarding station. Sullenly, she watched the train vanish off in the distance. Attempting to catch her breath, there was only one thing she could think of.

"Shoaran-kun."

And whether she would ever see him again.

Fruity: Don't worry fans, there is still one more chapter, two if you count the epilogue. So don't die of a heart attack. I am planning to post if up shortly after this one. Or maybe I should be mean and not post it up at all.

Suppi: You wouldn't

Fruity: heehehehhehe

Suppi: You mean B$%$

Fruity: What did you call me

Suppi: You heard me

Fruity: Why don't you say that up to my face.

Suppi: Yeah

Fruity: Yeah

Kero: Don't worry she doesn't mean it.

* Fruity and Suppi scream at Kero*: Who invited you here?

*Both Fruity and Suppi punts Kero through the roof.*

Ouchhhhhhhhhh


	23. I just wanna be with you

Fruity: Sigh*

Suppi: What's wrong Fruity

Fruity: This chapter is so dreamy, that it sends tingles up my spine

Suppi: Slapping his head, Oh boy, it's going to be one of those days,

Fruity: and also, because

Suppi: Because?

Fruity: Because this is my second last chapter

Suppi: Don't worry Fruity there will be more stories to write.

Fruity: Yeah but I want CLAMP to make this into a movie, of course giving me credit for the plot and so on.

Suppi: Whatever.

Fruity: Oh yeah, fans if you happen to be reading this I want you to keep note, that you are welcome to e-mail me at hawaiigirl_jazz@hotmail.com any fanarts of my story or Sakura in general, I will gladly post them up and give you credit on my site. So don't forget I really need pictures especially for Hidden within Shadows, I am really tired of drawing. 

__ ****

~DISCLIAMER~

I don't, I repeat, I **DON'T **own Card Captor Sakura, and thereby take no credit for the characters of course with the exception of Akara Lendina. She is my creation and I gladly take credit for her. Hehehehehe. 

Don't sue me, I am poor.

****

Chapter twenty-three

I just wanna be with you

__

Let me be your hero,

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lip?

Would you laugh?

Please tell me this

Now would die for the one you love

Hold me in your arms tonight,

(First two lyrics from Hero, Enrique Iglesias)

Hysterically, Sakura rushed back and forth, doing errands for her best friend Tomoyo, who was busily screaming her head off, at the moment. At first, Sakura couldn't believe the news, Eriol had long at last purposed to Tomoyo. Sakura still remembered the night; Tomoyo came home from finding out about the engagement. She was so silent that Sakura worried for her well being believing that Eriol had ended their relationship. 

***FLASHBACK***

Sakura was deeply focussed on her piles of paperwork; it was the end of second term, of Sakura's second year in University. Ever since the death of Baron, Sakura had no use for the mask. She threw it into the river, and attempted to forget completely about the great trouble it caused. Her father and Touya had discovered the truth, of how she faked her personality and appearance, during her first year, and offered to help her regain back her true identity. Sakura was forever grateful for them and her friends. Second year she signed up as a new transfer student, Sakura Kinomoto, the real name she should've signed up with in the first place. Everything was the same in Kitasato University, except for the absence of a wonderful professor once called Akara Lendina. Every now and then, Sakura would pass by her empty old classroom, and a pain of guilt would surge all over her body. She knew that Akara was happy in heaven, but it still hurt knowing that she would never see her again, or be able to speak to her again. Akara's portrait was hung above the door to the classroom, which had been turned into a green house, a brilliant idea that was suggested by Sakura. Many of the students agreed that, that would have what Akara wanted.

But now she was here, studying until her mind couldn't take anymore information.

Up until now, she didn't understand why Touya was always so grouchy whenever he came home for the holidays. Sakura thought that, since he was no fun, it was pointless of him to even come home, all he did was sleep, eat, and sleep. Sakura now understood why. She barely could even keep her eyes open, her brain was so zonked out, that sometimes she just daze off in the middle of a conversation.

Grumbling, as she gripped tightly to her hair, to bring out her frustration, she didn't even notice Tomoyo sneak into the room. However the bumping into furniture would soon change that, Sakura jumped scared out of her seat. She twirled around to see Tomoyo smiling sheepishly.

"Tomoyo, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Sakura's breath was rapid, and short. 

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I have to go to sleep now." Tomoyo began to get undressed.

"So," Sakura grinned evilly, "How did it go with Eriol?"

"umm," Tomoyo who was now in her bra and panties, just shrugged. " I guess it went okay."

Sakura rolled her eyes in a sarcasm manner, "Tomoyo he said that it was important, come on it couldn't be nothing."

"Well…" Tomoyo eased away from Sakura slowly,

"Yeah," Sakura's eyes were wide with anxiety, her insides gave a lurch.

Tomoyo looked disapprovingly at Sakura, "Sakura, shouldn't you be studying." She advised in a motherly tone.

Sakura scowled, "Tomoyo, don't change the subject."

Tomoyo giggled, "I will tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Sakura protested immediately, "You are so cruel Tomoyo."

"Alright, alright." Tomoyo revealed her left hand, "Eriol asked me to marry him." 

Sakura's green eyes widened in amazement, squealing, and jumping she went to embrace her best friend. Both of them laughed giddily something that they hadn't been able to do for the longest time. Tomoyo broke away from Sakura's hug, tears swelling in her eyes, "Sakura, I am so happy."

Sakura gave Tomoyo her biggest smile ever, "I am happy for you and Eriol too."

Blissful, Tomoyo covered her mouth and whimpered, "Thank so much Sakura."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The ceremony had been planned to take place after the end of the school year, when summer holidays began, in the hometown of Tomoeda. In truth, the wedding was a blessing in disguise for Sakura. Without schoolwork, she found herself thinking about Shoaran, how he was doing, and how life was treating him. Things that would only make her cry alone on her bed, hugging her Shoaran bear, which she had dug up from long ago. When Tomoyo gave her the task of assisting her with the wedding plans, Sakura was far too busy to get distracted by the thoughts of Shoaran. She worked endlessly day and night on the ceremony. There was even a point when Touya blamed Tomoyo for working Sakura to death. Tomoyo decided that Sakura had done enough, and kindly asked her to take a break. Sakura, however, refused and begged to continue. Breaking down, Tomoyo just left her be, with her plans. 

And now the day of waiting was finally here. Sakura couldn't help but think of what enormous summer project would she distract herself with. With a dozen bouquets in her arms, she entered the changing rooms, where Tomoyo's fashion designers were fusing with her wedding dress. 

"Stop it." She barked, "I told you, the sash should be here,"

The fashion designer snapped, "Miss Tomoyo, I am the fashion designer not you, so leave it be. If you want to design your own dress, then do so."

"I would," informed Tomoyo, "but my mother insists that it's bad luck to design my own wedding dress." 

A look of pure relief reached Tomoyo's face, when she Sakura, "Oh Sakura, thank god you're here."

"Stay STILL" 

"Ouch*," Tomoyo glared at the fashion designer, "You did that on purpose."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "Some people don't know how to do anything right in their own profession. I told you the sash should be here," 

Walking out, Tomoyo hurriedly ran off the stool, to catch up to Sakura.

"Jones, retrieve that dress for me." The fashion designers face was flushed with anger.

"Sakura Wait!"

Twirling out Sakura saw Tomoyo rushing to her with her half-unfinished dress, "Tomoyo shouldn't be getting your dress done."

"Oh poo, that person doesn't even know the meaning of the word."

Sakura giggled, "Yes but Tomoyo you look beautiful. And besides your wedding is in a couple of days, you should really stop being stubborn."

"Who's being stubborn, I simply want the sash to be placed here"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura spoke sternly. Tomoyo's shoulders slumped in defeat, exasperating she replied, "Fine, fine, I'll get this bloody dress done. But when you get married I am designing and making your dress." 

Tension grew in Sakura's shoulders, "I..I don't think, I'll be getting married anytime soon."

With that she stalked off.

"Miss Kinomoto," a voice called out to Sakura, eagerly she turned around to see another one of Tomoyo's servants running towards her.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, awaiting the next problem that had to be solved, "Yes."

"Miss Kinomoto," the servant stopped to gather his breath, "The courtyard doesn't have enough flowers, and I think we'll have to order at least five hundred more."

Glowering Sakura thought about it, "That does present a problem,"

The servant collapsed on the floor, in exhaustion, "Tell your men not to worry about. Empty the courtyard, and I'll fix the problem for you."

The servants eyes watered, "Will you really?"

"Yes,"

The servant started to kiss her small hand savagely, "Hey, hey, just do as I say."

The servant looked up, to see Sakura smiling, "Alright Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura walked around the what was empty courtyard, as true as the servant's word; there wasn't a single blossom amongst the trees. It would really be a shame for Tomoyo, she really liked flowers. Snapping her fingers, Sakura figured out what to do.

Excitedly she released, her star key, and then used the lock card, to lock all the doors, and entrances to the courtyard. She didn't want to be caught in the act. Once that was done, Sakura lifted a card from her pocket, and smiled at it. It was one of her favourite cards that always cheered her up, it was so kind and grateful, even let her capture it.

"With the power of my star, I call upon FLOWER, fill this courtyard with all the flowers that you can think of," 

A bright pink glow came to light, out of the card. Sakura looked at the sky longingly, as flower circled the courtyard, filling it with her wonderful flowers. Light flowered petals floated all around Sakura, sending thrilling warm bubbly feeling inside, like she was falling in love for the first time. The sight was so beautiful that she wanted to cry. She missed her cards, and missed feeling how welcoming they made her feel.

From a dark shadow, of the courtyard, a pair of eyes watches Sakura as she sent her magic. The figure gazes at her desirably, he wanted to hold her, but couldn't.

Sakura began spinning, in the raining flower petals, as flower danced around her. However the fun didn't last long, Sakura knew that she would have to return back to the decorators, to clear up any mess.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled at flower, who returned back to her card form. 

Opening the doors, she called out to the servant who had reported the compliant.

"How's this," she led the servants outside. They all collapsed on the ground, in disbelief. Smiling Sakura skipped off, leaving the servants to touch the flower suspiciously and frightened.

The ceremony came with a force unlike any other, the announcement of Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiragawa, summoned crowds from all corners of the globe. After the ceremony, Sakura greeted her old friends, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, and Chiharu. Sakura was especially shocked to find out about the marriage of Takashi and Chiharu, in the upcoming fall. The happy pair even offered Sakura a job in decorating, since she did a great job, and she was more then joyful to accept.

Quietly she sneaked off leaving, the group including the married couple to listen to Takashi's stories. Sakura wasn't in the mood. Slowly she made her way to one of the balcony's that over looked the courtyard. She was happy to see, that the flowers were humming, as though greeting her. Yet a feeling of sorrow, enveloped her heart. Time just seemed to go by so slow, she knew that the sound of Shoaran's voice would save her soul. But he wasn't here, he was in China. She was all-alone. Dreamily she looked at the heavens, searching for an answer, but all she found was stars. Through her tears, she tried to smile. 

"I am sure he's happy wherever he is," she whispered.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!" Gasping Sakura turned around, to meet the dark red eyes of Meiling. Meiling was wearing a Chinese red outfit, while behind her Yelan, Wei and all four of Shoaran's sisters stood. Wiping her tears, so that nobody would see, she rushed to embrace her old dear friend. Yelan forced a smile, seeing Sakura, who was like a daughter, crying made her heart break. Fuutie circled around Sakura, inspecting her green sparkling dress that showed Sakura's figure. While the other sisters, observed the way Sakura's hair was placed in an elegant bun.

"My… beautiful," Fuutie attempted to speak Chinese. Meiling just laughed.

"Let me guess, Tomoyo did your dress and your hair." 

Sheepishly, Sakura nodded, "Yeah, since she couldn't design her own wedding dress, she made mine."

"I see some things haven't changed," Meiling eyed Chiharu, who was busily strangling Takashi to death.

Sakura giggled, "Yeah,"

Meiling hugged Sakura once more; "It was great seeing you after all these years. I am sorry that I didn't keep in contact, but with the council spying on our every move, I didn't want to take the risk." 

"Thank you Meiling," Sakura watched as Meiling joined the old circle of friends who embraced her with arms wide open. Tomoyo was crying happily, at the chance that she had at last got to see her old friend once more. Shoaran's sisters stalked off to join the party, searching eagerly around for any bachelors who might be interesting.

Yelan stepped beside Sakura, "So how are you doing my child?"

Sakura gulped, "I am fine."

"Liar," Yelan whispered, causing Sakura to gap. "You miss my son terribly don't you?"

Sakura looked away, there was no denying it, Sakura was an open book, and silently she nodded her head, trying to fight away the tears.

"Oh Sakura it's alright," Yelan hugged her in a maternal way

"I miss him so much." Yelan nudged Wei to leave and join the rest of the company.

"I know…" she gently stroked Sakura's back.

"Why isn't he here?" Sakura suddenly asked 

Yelan stared straight back into her eyes, "Oh he had some business to do in China."

Sakura drew in a breath, Yelan continued to speak, "I am so sorry about Akara,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in surprise, " You knew Akara,"

"Why yes, I did, she was a dear friend of mine."

Looking down at the courtyard once more, Sakura's eyes pierced the middle of the courtyard, "She sacrificed herself for me."

"I know."

"Why would she do that?"

Yelan joined her, and glanced down the courtyard, "Cause she loved you as a daughter, it's what any mother would do for their daughter."

Sakura looked at Yelan, this was too much, "Gomen Mrs. Li, I have to go to the bathroom."

Yelan finally glanced down at the package that Wei left behind, as soon as Sakura had left for the bathroom. She still didn't know what it was, but she had an idea, that Akara had sent it for a reason, before her death.

"Farewell Sakura-chan." Yelan walked away from the balcony leaving the package behind.

The hours passed slowly, as though Eriol had used his magic to slow the event down, just by a bit. Every now and then, Sakura would catch Eriol rubbing his nose against Tomoyo, who would giggle with delight. The way they held their hands, the way that they looked deep into each other's eyes, into each other's souls, Sakura knew that this was true love. The kind of love, she once shared with Shoaran. Despite how much Naoko gasped at how open the two were with their love, they continued to show the world that they were serious and not kidding around. A slow song came on, especially recommended by Chiharu. 

__

Monday night I feel so low,  
Count the hours they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul  
City lights, streets of gold 

Sakura looked around, moaning in dread; everybody she knew was dancing. Yelan, and Wei, Meiling and some guy, all the four sisters, and two pairs of twins, Chiharu, and Takashi, Naoko and a servant, Rika and Mr. Toroda , even her brother Touya danced with Nakuru, although he did look like, he'd seen better days, her father danced with Tomoyo's mom, everyone was on the dance floor. Sakura continued to listen.

__

Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone

It was funny how the song seemed to describe every emotion she was feeling, gradually the lights began to dim, and the disco ball sent flashing lights all over the dancing floor.

__

  
Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign  
  
And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you

Her emerald green eyes was now welling up with tears, she couldn't take the pain, that her heart had enclosed from the world for such a long time now. Slowly she inched her way to balcony once more. Yet the lyrics of the song echoed in her mind.

__

  
I can't sleep and I'm up all night  
Through these tears I try to smile  
_I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life  
  
Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you some how_

Closer and closer Sakura edged herself towards the balcony, and yet she still hadn't got the attention of any of the dancers.

__

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you

Finally she had made it, she let herself breathe, and all she needed was some fresh air. The last verse of the song had at last finished.

__

  
And now that you're gone  
Who am I without you now  
I can't go on  
I just wanna be with you

(Lyrics from be with you, Enrique Iglesias)

"No more, please no more," she pleaded to herself, as she heard the applause of all the guests.

Tomoyo's delighted voice spoke to the crowd, "My husband and I gratefully thank all of you for attending. I couldn't have picked any better people to share this fine moment in history,"

"Yaaaaaaa," the crowd cheered. "Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her"

Tomoyo flushed, as Eriol closed the gap between their lips and gave her a passionate kiss. The four sisters awed adorably, admiring the couple. 

"Yes..yes.." Tomoyo tried to contain herself; "I would especially like to thank Sakura Kinomoto," 

Sakura's head perked up, at the mentioning of her name. "Without her, this event wouldn't be anything, and not to mention I wouldn't have a maid of honour. Every body Sakura."

Sakura quickly wiped her tears, as she made her way to the front of the room, where the microphone awaited her.

"Ah.. hello everybody." Sakura hands began trembling, she wondered if her mascara was running, she looked at her father, who like always gave her an encouraging smile. " I have known these two for a long time now, Tomoyo longer, ever since we were babies. I remember Tomoyo used to fuse over marriage, believing that it wasn't really an important thing in life. Well now here she is, happily married," Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, " And I…" tears trickled down her cheek, "couldn't have thought of any body better to marry my best friend then Eriol-kun. I wish you guys the best, and hope for many great things for the both of you."

Sakura moved away from the microphone, "good luck you guys," the tears were pouring now. Tomoyo moved in to hug her, as well as Eriol. The crowd was silent, not knowing how to react, to this emotional moment. But it was Touya who gave the first clap, and others followed.

The ceremony didn't last very long after that, Eriol and Tomoyo bid farewell to their close friends, as they happily walked hand in hand to a limo that awaited to bring them to their honey moon in a distant country. Sakura would always remember the words that Tomoyo spoke to her before she left

__

Maybe he said it was over but he will never let you go. It will be your turn soon Sakura, just wait.

Beaming, Sakura watched, as the just got married sign vanished in the dark. Not shortly after, the guest left including Touya and her father.

"So long squirt," Sakura fumed

"I am nineteen years old, you can't call me squirt anymore,"

"Why not squirt,"

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

"Now Touya leave your sister alone," Fujitaki looked at his daughter proud and dignified, "You did a great job Sakura."

"Thank you dad," Sakura embraced her father.

"Are you going home with us, or are you going to that beaten down apartment of yours?" Touya had a smug look, as Sakura shot him a glare.

"I am going to my apartment oni-chan." Touya rolled his eyes 

"Fine fine, sleep in that drated old apartment of yours."

"I have you know it's new, and the only reason you don't like it, is because you don't have one of your own." Sakura argued

"Whatever," Touya's voice was toneless, as he nudged his father towards the car. "Dad I am going home, you coming." 

Fujitaki sighed, "So I saw you dancing with Tomoyo's mom."

Sakura laughed at her dad's expression, he was red all over, "Yes, so,"

"You like her don't you?"

Fujitaki shook his head as he patted his daughter's head; "Don't you know that it's rude to get involved with people's personal lives."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Fujitaki smirked, "Bye my little Sakura-chan, take care of yourself."

Sakura waved at her only family, Touya and Fujitaki Kinomoto, as they drove off into the dark. Turning around she gazed at the Tomoeda hall, walking in she looked around to find servants cleaning up the mess that the guest left behind. Something on the balcony caught her eye, a large packaged awaited her. Curiously she approached it, and discovered that it was meant for her. 

__

To Sakura-chan

Don't open until the news of wonder had come

From, an old friend

Looking around, she attempted to find the person who left it behind. Shrugging, she hauled it to her small car that she rented. However, being dressed elegantly made it quite difficult, but she still managed. Once more she gazed at the hall, the place where Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten married, she really wished them good luck, more luck then she had with Shoaran.

Exhausted and hungry, Sakura dragged the incredibly heavy package all the way to her apartment on the second top floor. 

"Ahhhhh," Sakura struggled to fit the package through the door. It was already past midnight and she desired badly to sleep. Today was a long day, and the sooner she hopped to bed, the better tomorrow would be. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice a figure that lingered in the corner of her living room.

Shoaran's eyes traced the apartment thoroughly, so this was the place he thought to himself. With the leader gone, the council had accepted the fact that Shoaran was in love with Sakura. As it turned out, it was mainly because of the leader that they objected to him seeing her. However by the time he found out, it was already too late, Sakura was on her way to Tomoeda. When he heard of the news of Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding, he knew that he would find Sakura there. He remembered first seeing her in the courtyard using the flower card, to make the trees blossom and grow. He recalled how she laughed happily twirling around with the flower card. She reminded him of the time when they were kids and how she would always smile. He's family still had no idea that he was here, exception of Meiling, who swore she wouldn't tell. Leaping from the ground, he jumped from balcony to balcony, until he reached Sakura's apartment. Using a little bit of his own magic, he opened her door, and slicked in. 

Sakura was busy hauling in a large package. He was surprised to discover how much Meiling had underestimated Sakura's appearance in the wedding. She was beautiful, more beautiful then the moon, or sun. Her dress, obviously made by Tomoyo, brought out her sparkling green eyes, eyes that he always found himself being drawn too. 

He had been standing there for a minute now, and she still hadn't noticed him, it was clear that the wedding had drained all her energy. 

"Ahhhhh," Sakura gave one final swift tug at the package, and soon it was inside. Tired and energy deprived she closed the door, only to turn around to find another surprise awaiting her. There standing in the shadows, was the person she least expect to see in the entire world.

"Shoaran," her voice was quiet. Shoaran stared at her longingly, the light from the moon, had reflected against her lovely face, making her look like a goddess. Her emerald eyes looked at him, in puzzlement, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in China."

Shoaran walked out of the shadows, Sakura could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. He had gotten much stronger, then when she last remembered seeing him. A slight breeze from the open door, caused his normal messy hair too rustle in the wind. Every step he took closer to her, set Sakura nerves ablaze. Tenderly he removed a piece of her auburn hair out of her face, revealing her eyes. He softly stroked her cheek; Sakura was paralysed, and motionless. She was so over come with shock. Heat rose to cheeks as Shoaran's lips approached closer to hers. Trembling at the thought of him touching her lips with his, sent trickling shivers up her spine.

Sakura was grateful that her brother had no idea, Shoaran was here, if he did, he would've murdered him.

"Shoaran I…" Sakura finally made her lips speak. Shoaran's hot breath was still against her silky face.

"Shhhhhhhhhh…" he put a finger to soft, honey tasting lips. Kami Sama, he wouldn't have traded a single thing in life, to be were he was right now. Her eyes took his breath away. "I am so sorry for leaving you again, I promise that I won't do that ever again."

Sakura gazed into his extreme chocolate eyes, they contained great truth. Smiling Sakura made the final move and closed the gap between their lips. 

Shoaran kissed her cravenly, gathering in every adoration scent he could. His body thrilled with love. Sakura could feel her knees buckling beneath her. However she managed to regain control of her knees. Lifting her several inches from the ground, he moved up and down her neck, continuing to kiss her. His arms automatically tightened around her waist, as she pressed herself against him. His breaths became ragged, and short, unable to believe the intensity of their kisses. He met her back at her lips. Both of them broke away, attempting to catch their breath.

Sakura pulled herself an arm length away from him, gazing into his eyes, Shoaran was holding tightly to her waist, 

"I wanna be with you Shoaran," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Shoaran's eyes widened, "A..Are you sure?" he stammered.

Sakura nodded her head, as she gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Her touch caused his heart to stop beating for a second. Confidence and strength was written all over her face. "Yes,"

Shoaran knew that he couldn't fight it anymore, this past year was worse then the two years he spent pretending to be married. He desired to be with Sakura, as she did with him. He couldn't suppress it anymore.

"Yes Sakura, I will." 

Giving her a million long, sweet kisses, he lifted her off her feet. Both their breaths grew short and rapid. Carefully, Shoaran carried his beautiful Sakura to the welcoming bedroom, where they would fulfil a night of love that would remain forever engraved within their minds.

Fruity: How was that fans, sniff* Wasn't that beautiful Shoaran and Sakura finally got together. So K-A-W-A-I-I

Suppi: Women, Geez

Fruity: Shut up. It was beautiful and you know it.

Suppi: We'll just see what the fans say, k

Fruity: Don't leave quite yet, there is still one chapter. Please give me reviews, to tell me how I did. You can flame me, if you want, just don't get carried away.

__


	24. I am everything I am because you loved m...

Fruity: Sniff* Sniff*

Suppi: Don't worry about her fan's, she's not very good at saying good-byes

Fruity: Shut-up Suppi. I am going to miss you all.

Suppi: Can't you control your whining.

Fruity: I am going to miss you too Suppi

Suppi: W..What!

*Fruity gives Suppi a bear hug*

Fruity: (Crying) why does good-byes have to be so hard

Suppi: Gawk* Your choking me

Fruity: Remember , fans if you happen to be reading this I want you to keep note, that you are welcome to e-mail me at hawaiigirl_jazz@hotmail.com any fanarts of my story or Sakura in general, I will gladly post them up and give you credit on my site. So don't forget I really need pictures especially for Hidden within Shadows, I am really tired of drawing.

****

ESSENTIAL THAT YOU READ THIS. I WILL BE POSTING UP MY NEW FIC, "THE AWAKENING OF A FORGOTTEN STAR" SOON, ACTUALLY IT SHOULD BE ALREADY UP, BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS. SO IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIND IT. JUST GO TO SEARCH, LOOK UNDER TITLE, AND PUNCH IN THE TITLE. REMEMBER "THE AWAKENING OF A FORGOTTEN STAR" HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT. 

BYES

~DISCLAIMER~

I don't own any of the characters of CCS, CLAMP owns them. I only characters that I take credit for are Nari, Akara, Akara, and Cherry Fia. That is all so don't sue me. Oh yeah I also take credit for the plot. That is mine, and anybody who steals it, I will make it my mission to hunt you down and killlllllllll you.

Jkjkjkkj

But don't steal my story , I worked really hard on it

****

Chapter Twenty four, (Epilogue)

I am everything I am, because you loved me

__

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

You gave me faith cause you believe

I am everything I am 

Cause you loved me,

(Lyrics from You were my strength when I was weak, by Celine Dion)

Yawning, Sakura turned over to snuggle against the warm body of Shoaran, a habit that had been going on for several months now, ever since the night of Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding, the night when their true feelings for each other was finally revealed. However, she found Shoaran's side of the bed empty. Tiredly she awakened; removing the bed sheets, and shivered at the cold. The November air had chilled the entire apartment. Immediately she covered her nakedness with her bathrobe, and headed straight for the kitchen, she was starving, like always. 

Yawning once more, she scratched her messy auburn hair, while her sparkling emerald eyes drooped heavily. Gazing around, she saw that everything was in place, however her apartment was slightly more crowded with Shoaran's things. Giggling, she remembered how Touya first reacted when he found out that Shoaran was moving in with Sakura.

__

WHAT!!!!!!!

Sakura and Shoaran, who were holding each other's hands jumped in fright. Touya's face was boiling red with rage, never in his life had he'd been so angry.

Fujitaki stood in front of his son, in order to control him, and more importantly stop him from beating poor Shoaran to a pulp. 

Sakura got irritated with Touya's overprotective behaviour, "Shoaran is moving in with me, Touya whether you like it or not."

Running his hand through is dark hair, Touya twitched, "Sakura, I am okay with you being in love with Shoaran, and all that shit," Fujitaki rolled his eyes, once again his son had chosen the wrong choice of words, "But to move in, Sakura ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Stubbornly Sakura crossed her arms; Shoaran glared evilly at Touya. Fujitaki raised his hands "Okay before any blood shed begins, and my house is demolished before my eyes, there is something that I have to ask you Sakura,"

Sakura looked up to her father, who grasped her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye, "Are you sure? Most couples, who live together…"He hesitated,"You know."

"They fuck around, THAT'S WHAT!" blurted Touya, his fists was clenched at the thought of Shoaran, even coming close to touching his sister.

Fujitaki collapsed with a sweat drop on his forehead, "Touya will you please let me handle this."

Touya stormed out of the room, his temper heating up the wallpaper that had already began to peal.

"Yes father I am sure." Fujitaki smiled at his daughter. She was so sure of herself, and she was grown up.

"You remind me of your mother, when you stand like that." Sakura went back to Shoaran, who put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Yes, she definitely could handle herself.

"Now remember to wear protection young lady." Sakura rolled her eyes 

"Yes father."

Quietly the happy couple made their leave, and proud, Fujitaki watched the pair, as they walked down the street hand and hand. He remembered that only a few years ago, that was he and his dear wife happily walking down the street.

And sure to his word, Shoaran had remained with her, loving her and protecting her like any boyfriend would. But over the past few days he had been acting weird, everytime he looked at her, he always blushed, much like the time when he first discovered his feelings for Sakura. Sakura didn't mind though, she thought that he was cute seeing him blush, she would always kiss him tenderly, which ended him in running out, muttering something about errands. Now, he was on his way to China once more.

__

Sakura I have to go back to China, to settle some matters.

Sakura hung her head, and as though reading her mind, he pulled her close to him, "Don't worry Sakura, I am not leaving you."

Looking up she locked the brilliance of her eyes with his. She stuck out her pinky, "Promise me," strength and the a face that said, "If you leave me, I am coming after you, and hauling your ass back here."

Shoaran, gave her a gentle smile, and shook his pinky with hers, "I promise you my love, I will return."

Sakura still looked unconvinced, this had happened too many times for her to be secure. Ashamed, she tore her gaze away from his. 

"Hey.. Hey.." he cupped her face forcing her to look back at him. Sakura could already begin to feel herself melt, "I will be back."

Sakura slurped her cup of tea, gazing at the clock. He had been gone for several hours now, and Sakura was grateful that it was still a weekend. Getting up, she felt a rush of warmth spread throughout her body, but it wasn't long before her stomach, lurched and twisted.

__

Oh no

Frantically she rushed to the bathroom, and hurled all the components of her breakfast. She gripped tightly to the toilet, trying not to fall in herself. A nauseous pain spread once more, and exhausted Sakura went to bed.

She woke several hours later and decided that a visit to the doctor wouldn't hurt.

Nervously, she twiddled her thumbs, the silence in the waiting room was nerve-wracking, and Sakura could feel herself longing to scream. Just when time, she was called up for her appointment. 

"Miss. Kinomoto," 

"That's me."

Walking unsteadily out of the hospital, Sakura could feel herself exploding inside. As though by instinct she directly went to the Penguin Park, where she sat and watched the children, run back and forth in the Penguin Park. The news, was both alarming and exciting, she could hardly contain herself.

"Sakura-chan." 

Sakura turned around, to see Tomoyo with her baby girl Nari, in her arms. Sure enough, as Akara predicted two years had past and a baby was born. Sakura couldn't help but smile. 

"Tomoyo-chan, how are you doing?"

Tomoyo sighed as she took a seat beside Sakura on the bench. "Exhausted. Both me and Eriol are, this naughty girl won't let us sleep a peep." She pretended to scold her daughter, who was busy drooling away. 

Sakura giggled, watching Nari. Tomoyo had named her that because it was a name that was close sounding to Sakura's moms. Nari had Eriol's colour hair, and eyes, but had Tomoyo's curly locks and smile. Reaching out Sakura asked, "Could I hold her,"

Tomoyo glanced unsurenly at Nari, who was picky about who got to hold her, "What do you say Nari? Do you want auntie Sakura to hold you."

Nari cooed happily,

"I'll take that as a yes." Gratefully Tomoyo handed the baby to Sakura. Nari immediately played with Sakura's hair, which had grown quite long, halfway down her back. 

Laughing, Tomoyo watched admiringly as her daughter interacted for the first time, with somebody besides she and Eriol.

"I have to admit," Sakura gave Tomoyo half of her attention, "That Eriol wanted a boy."

Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "Men, don't they always?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Yes, but now that Nari's born, he wouldn't trade her for all the boys in the world. Of course with the way she's whining all night, I am afraid that he might change his mind."

Sakura looked back down into Nari's deep blue eyes, "Why you little terror, are you keeping mom, and dad awake late at night." She teased.

Nari smiled a smile that was similar to her mothers.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura carefully, "so, how are things going with you and Shoaran?"

"Oh there going fine, but I have to say, Shoaran is acting a bit strange lately."

Tomoyo gasped pretending to be surprised; of course she knew the real reason why. "You don't say?"

"Yeah, he went to China, early this morning."

"Ummmmmmmm." Tomoyo circled her head, a firm line formed on her lips. Yawning Nari stretched her little chubby arms to the side.

"Opps, Mommy forgot that it's past your nap time Nari," Tomoyo collected her daughter from Sakura, "Bye Sakura. I'll see you soon. Now remember what I said on my wedding day." 

And with that she walked off, leaving Sakura to wonder, 

__

What she said on her wedding day?

Wary, Sakura opened the door to her apartment, he had been gone not even for a day, and she had already missed him terribly. Shoaran was her half, and without him, she felt incomplete. Her eyes immediately went to the floor, cherry petals were scattered all over the place, and candles were all over the place.

"Shoaran," slowly she made her way to the living room, where Shoaran, eagerly awaited her. Walking up to him, she looked around once more, she asked, "What's this Shoaran?"

"Shhhhhhhhh," he placed a finger to her soft lips, before gathering her small delicate hands into his. Deeply he gazed into her entrancing eyes, his throat was dry, and he felt like he was standing on a time bomb waiting to be exploded.

"Sakura," he began, she smiled, her smile made him even more nervous, "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

Sakura was confused, perfect?

"Sakura," Shoaran slowly got down on one knee and brought out the cased ring, that had been past down from generation to generation. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her knees began to wobble again. "Will you marry me."

Sakura was speechless, her eyes were dripping with tears of happiness, much like the first night, he spent with her. 

Shoaran was trembling inside, wondering whether she would refuse, or not, he had gone to China to inform his family about his intentions. Meiling and all four of his sisters squealed giddily, while Yelan just smiled. Each minute of no reply was like torture for him.

"YES!"

Shoaran rose, only to have Sakura hope into his arms, kissing him passionately all over his face. Shoaran granted her equal favour; both of them were weeping happily. After the moment was over, Shoaran slipped the ring onto Sakura's finger. Never had he'd been so happy in is entire life. Sakura didn't seem to notice the value of the ring or how expensive it was; she just kept staring at Shoaran. Shoaran didn't mind at all, he loved her and nothing could change that.

Sakura's attention immediately went to the package, which existence had long since passed her memory until now. Tilting his head, Shoaran watched puzzled, as Sakura began to tear the brown paper from the package. Gasping Sakura backed away from the gift. Shoaran joined her, and realised why.

There before them was two of the most beautiful pictures either of them had seen in their entire life. 

The first was a picture what was suppose to be their wedding day, Sakura was dressed in a dress, that looked exactly like the kind of dress Tomoyo would have designed. She was in Shoaran's arms. The painting background was elegantly painted. Just above the couple, was a picture of them kissing.

The second picture was even more astonishing. It was of the night, that both of them kissed eachother, the only difference were that it was Cherry, instead of Sakura. Every snow petal was portrayed exactly how it was that very night. 

"Who on earth painted this?" Shoaran scratched his head; these paintings could've past off as professional paintings.

Sakura read the names of the paintings, the first was called "For all the truth you made me see," she switched her gaze to the second painting, 

"Hidden within Shadow," she whispered. A note suddenly popped out of the paper, Shoaran handed it to her, and Sakura read it.

__

Dear Little Sakura-chan

By the time you read, I will already be long gone, and in heaven with your mother, watching over you like always. Also, if my predictions are correct, you probably are reading this, just after Shoaran proposed to you. In truth Sakura, I always knew the two of you would end up together, you two are simply meant to be, and there's no denying that. Although there were those who didn't want to see you two together, I will not mention names, because there's no need to fuse over them, cause like me, they are long gone too. I hope you enjoy these early wedding gifts. The picture called "For all the truth you made me see" was inspired by a vision I received shortly after the night you and Shoaran broke up. It was then I knew that you would be in safe hands. The second picture, called "Hidden with Shadow," was, as you probably know, made the night you and Shoaran first kiss. I didn't change Cherry's face, because I wanted it to remind you of the time, when you were clouded by Shadow, and as a result you hid away from Shoaran, not telling him the truth. These are fitting titles don't you think, I know you think so. 

Say hello to Shoaran for me by the way. How's Eriol and Tomoyo, and their daughter, Nari, I believe? It's a good name, for a very pretty baby girl. Unfortunately something tells me she going to be a handful. Wish them luck for me.

Don't worry about me, Sakura, I assure that I am quite all right. Sometimes I visit you. Just listen to the wind and you'll know when I am there.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot the most important thing. How are you and your baby doing?

Sakura's face went pale, 

__

You are probably scared out of your mind right now, but don't worry, I simply know that you are pregnant because of a vision I received the night before my death. Trust me, Sakura your daughter is going to be beautiful. I can already see her and Nari playing together in school. Guess which one is holding the camera?

Hehehehe

Have a great wedding. I wish I could see it. 

Love Akara Lendina.

Folding the letter, Sakura sighed and looked at her fiancée, who was patiently waiting for her to speak.

"There from Akara."

Shoaran's eyes bulged out of there sockets, "H..how?"

Sakura smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it." She entered Shoaran's welcoming arms. Leaning her head against his chest, she took in his fresh fragrance. Shoaran put his arm around her, hugging her protectingly. Whenever she was afraid, Sakura knew that all she had to do was be in Shoaran's arms, where it would forever feel safe. Lifting her chin she looked up into Shoaran's mystical amber eyes. He was so dear to her; she would treasure their love for eternity. She had his love, and he had hers, and she would be grateful for each day he gave her, how he saved her countless times, and saved her from Bardon. He had given her so many gifts in life safety, protection, love, not to mention the rare, blooming gift that was nestled within her belly. 

Smiling her rare smiles that was only meant for the eyes of Shoaran, she replied, "Shoaran, we're going to have a baby girl. And I thought of the perfect name for her. Akara." 

Fruity: sniff* Sniff* Don't worry fans I am alr…

Suppi: Oh boy here she goes again.

Fruity: *Sobbing * Why? Why?

Suppi slaps Fruity: Get a hold of yourself women.

Fruity: Right, Right. Well fans this is good-bye, I hope you enjoyed my fic. Hehehehe , it seems that my last three weeks before school turned out useful. Be sure to look for some new fics written by me. I am planning to write several, one for Sorcerer Hunters, and two for Ranma ½, so be sure to keep an out for those. My sis Dotta suggested that I write a sequel for this, but I am not so sure that I will. Sequels aren't usually as good as the originals, but anyways. Hopefully, in about a couple of years CLAMP will use my idea for a movie. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wouldn't that be cool. Of course they would have to give me some credit, for the plot, Cherry Fia, and Akara Lendina and so on. Enough talking. 

See you soon.

Suppi: Bye CCS fans, It was great speaking to you. Now Fruity

Fruity: Yes

Suppi: Where's the five hundred dollars you owe me

Fruity: What?

Suppi: For having these interviews with you

Fruity: Now wait a second, you didn't tell me anything about this!


End file.
